Kage no Taiyō
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Sakura esta embarazada. Hebi y Akatsuki ahora persiguen un mismo objetivo. Pero Konoha siempre esta estorbando. Si lo consigue el tercer Uchiha...[Sasusaku] Acabado!
1. Prologo

**Kage no Taiyō**

ZoeUchiha

Prologo:

Blanco

Todo era tan blanco en aquella habitación. La odiaba. Las lagrimas fluían como dos rios cristalinos por sus mejillas, mientras no dejaba de hipar y aferrarse a sus rodillas.

La habitación del hospital. Silenciosa, blanca, fria. El peor lugar del mundo. El peor lugar para un alma destrozada y asustada. El peor lugar para Haruno Sakura.

Alli estaba, sentada sobre aquella cama blanca, silenciada por esas molestas y blancas cortinas. Penso que jamas pararia de llorar.

La puerta se abrio. Godaime y Shizune entraron, preocupadas. Se acercaron con prudencia, conscientes del sufrimiento de la chica, palpable en el aire.

.-Sakura, que ocurre?

.-Shizune vete

La aludida miro incredula a Tsunade y luego se fue. La sannin se acerco un poco más a la cama.

.-Y bien? – pregunto con calma.

Sakura se levanto y cogio una mano de Tsunade. Espero unos segundos, para comprobar la reaccion de la que habia sido su maestra hasta entonces. Esta no se inmuto, y la miro con gravedad. Sakura puso la mano de Tsunade sobre su barriga.

.-Tienes el vientre muy duro.

Sakura empezo a llorar con más fuerza. A los pequeños temblores que la recorrian se unieron gemidos de desesperación. Entonces lo entendio todo.

-Estoy embarazada.

Cuatro meses después

Negro

Todo estaba oscuro en aquella habitación. Sakura llacia tendida en la cama, abrazandose el vientre. Como llevaba haciendo tres largos meses. Tsunade se nego a ayudarle a desacerse del bebe que estaba por llegar. Y cuando llego el momento, ella no tubo valor. No queria ver a nadie. Queria estar sola. Pero Tsunade se encargo de contarselo a todos sus amigos. Algunos la felicitaron. Otros, divertidos, preguntaron quien era el padre. Pero Sakura no podia para de llorar. Todos comprendieron que aquello no estaba bien. Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata, todos, intentaron consolarla. Pero ella no les escuchaba. Ya no tenia oidos. Ni voz. No tenia hambre. No tenia sueño. No volvio a soñar. Ni a sentirse feliz.

Naruto abrio la puerta de su dormitorio. Habian echo una copia de la llave de la casa, para poder entrar. Ella no tenia fuerzas para impedirlo.

.-Sakura chan, ya es muy tarde, tienes que levantarse de esa cama.

De la que no se habia movido en casi cuatro meses. Naruto subio la persiana. Abrio la ventana, llamando al aire fresco de septiembre. Naruto contemplo a su amiga.

.-Hinata te a preparado el desayuno. Queria venir ella a traertelo, pero le surgio un imprevisto – Naruto se dirigio a la cocina para colocar la comida en una bandeja. Se sento en la cama, que estaba echa. Como hacia cuatro meses. Le sonrio a Sakura, pero esta no le miraba.

.-Vamos. Si, si no comes por ti…al menos hazlo por el bebe.

El bebe. Claro. Tenia que comer por el. Tenia que domir por el. Tenia que sobrevivir por el. Lo habia olvidado. Otra vez. Se enderezo y empezo a comer, en silencio. Naruto la observaba con ojos tristes.

.-Sakura…

Esta paro de comer, en señal de que le escuchaba.

.-Me diras quien es el padre? No soporto más verte asi.

Decirlo. Eso le causaba gran sufrimiento. Lo recordaba muy bien. Una mision en la arena. Los invernaderos no eran suficiente para abastecer a la villa, que ganaba nuevos ninjas con rapidez gracias a las nuevas academias. Llevaba medicinas. Era una mision tan sencilla. Incluso le dejaron ir sola. Se alegro de que el resto del grupo descansara. Entonces comenzo a llover. Aun no habia salido del bosque, asi que busco cobijo. Sabia que habia una cueva cerca de alli. Pero alguien habia llegado antes que ella. Tres chicos y una chica. Al principio no los reconocio en la oscuridad. Un rayo cruzo el cielo y pudo verles el rostro. Hebi.

Tal vez fue la impresión de verlos alli, la tranquilidad con la que habia asumido aquella facil tarea, o tal vez la lluvia, pero apenas se defendio.

No.

No hizo nada por defenderse. Se quedo mirandole. El la llamo por su nombre. Esta cambiado. El la analizaba y ella a el. La chica grito algo señalandola a ella. No le importo en ese momento. Sasuke solo le prestaba atención a ella. "Eres medico?", pregunto con su voz seductora. Se sorprendio. Debia ser obvio por los estuches de medicinas que cargaba. Asintio con suavidad. Sasuke se acerco. Entonces supo que debia retroceder. Pero no le dio tiempo. El la cogio por el brazo y la retubo. "Tenemos un herido". Sakura se percato entonces de un charco de sangre en el suelo. "Por favor". Aquello la desarmo por completo. Se arrodillo y curo al herido. La chica refunfuñaba a su espalda. Cuando acabo Sasuke le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Ella le siguió, obediente. Salieron de la cueva. Aun llovia. "Te acompañare hasta la salida del bosque". Siguió sin articular palabra. No estaban muy lejos de la cueva cuando el la tiro al suelo.

.-Para que? – le pregunto al rubio mirandole a los ojos.

.-…e…pues….

.-De que serviria?

.-Estoy seguro de que, sea quien sea, no sabe que va a ser padre, tal vez…

Sakura volvio a romper a llorar. Naruto intento abrazarla, pero ella habia vuelto a tirarse a la cama. Se abrazo a si misma y cerro los ojos, sin parar de llorar, de nuevo.

Cuando desperto a la mañana siguiente, habia demasiadas personas en su habitación.

.-Sakura – Naruto fue el primero en hablarle – Lo siento, Sakura.

El bebe. Se llevo la mano al estomago. Hay seguia su pequeña barriga de cuatro meses. Se relajo un poco.

.-Sakura – esta vez era Sai el que hablaba – ya no tienes que contarnos nada.

Sakura levanto la vista.

.-Vinimos decididos a dormir aquí, todos, para darte una sorpresa por la mañana, para que vieses que no estabas sola – comenzo Ino – pero…no nos imaginabamos…

No entendia nada. Ino miro a Naruto.

.-Em, hablaste en sueños, Sakura. Tubiste…una pesadilla.

No.

.-Le gritabas a Sasuke que no lo hiciese – Naruto bajo la cabeza, avergonzado – No queriamos oirlo, de verdad. Estuviste…casi una hora gritando.

.-No nos atrevimos a despertarte – concluyo Sai, unos segundos después.

Ahora todos lo sabian. Sakura cerro los ojos. No lloro esa vez.

.-Se lo hemos contado a Tsunade – Hinata se apoyaba en la puerta – Quiere que cojamos a Sasuke: por traicion y…

.-Violacion – dijo Neji, junto a su prima.

Pasaron los minutos, pero ella no dijo nada.

.-Tsunade a pedido a la arena ayuda, ellos tambien estaran al tanto y tal vez pongan a algunos hombres a buscar. Hebi tambien a causado algunos destrozos por alli. De aquí vamos Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba y yo, no es fantastico!! Tsunade deja a la villa casi sin ninjas por ti – Sakura se partio en mil pedazos -, por tu bebe, para que ese bastardo pague por todo lo que nos a echo, sobre todo a ti. Lo cogeremos muy pronto, Sakura, voy a cumplir mi promesa, por fin.

...Sasuke


	2. Chīsa

**Kage no Taiyō**

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 1: Chīsa

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, e hizo que se despertara. Se toco el vientre.

No estaba.

El bebe no estaba.

Se levanto de un salto y corrio hacia la puerta. Se sentia debil y cansada. Corrio por el pasillo. Algunas enfermeras la siguieron tratando de detenerla. Siguió corriendo, subio una planta y llego a una habitación con un gran cristal. Una veintena de niños lloraban detrás de el. Alguien le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

.-Sakura, no deberias estar levantada.

.-Cual es??- le pregunto a Ino –Cual es mi bebe??

.-No esta aquí, aun no han acabado con el. Si te vuelves a tu habitación te lo llevare en cinco minutos – Ino la acompaño hasta las escaleras y la Haruno volvio, obediente, a su habitación.

Como seria?

Se tumbo en la cama. Estaba nerviosa. Aunque habia tenido nueve largos meses para hacerse a la idea, le costaba verse como una madre. Era muy joven. Diecinueve años no daban suficiente experiencia para enfrentarse a esto. Al menos no en su caso.

Sintio frio y se tapo con las mantas.

Se giro hacia un lado, para poder mirar por la ventana. Ahora se sentia vacia. Estubo tentada de volver a subir y exigir a su bebe. Pero prefirio esperar. Se veia un arbol al otro lado de la ventana. Habia una sombra sentada en el. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana. Desde alli no distinguia su rostro. La puerta se abrio, asi que dejo de prestarle atención a la sombra y se volvio a la cama. Ino traia un bulto envuelto en una manta. Le puso al bebe en los brazos a Sakura.

.-Es un niño. Esta muy bien, para lo poco que has comido durante estos meses.

Sakura dejo de escuchar a Ino, que seguia dandole datos. El bebe era pequeño. Algo más pequeño que cualquier bebe que hubiese visto. Estaba rojo y tenia mucho pelo. Moreno. Tenia los ojitos y los pequeños puños cerrados. Sakura acaricio al bebe. Y pensar que habia querido desacerse de el.

.-Te traere un biberón para que le des de comer, con lo debil que estas y tu mala alimentación – Yamanaka recalco las ultimas palabras – dudo que puedas alimentarle tu – tras esto salio de la habitación.

Sakura saco al niño de las mantas. Le toco los bracitos, las piernas, los pies. Todo estaba en orden. Abrazo al pequeño contra su pecho y se tapo con la manta hasta arriba. Escuchaba su pequeño corazon latir. Le beso en la frente y después se quedo dormida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tardaron en venir a ver al bebe. Sus amigos se agolpaban alrededor de la cama, curiosos. Lo que mas le dolio fue que empezasen a sacar parecidos. Estubo silenciosa, como siempre, pero ahora se sentia un poco mejor, con su pequeño en brazos. Decidio que iba a intentar criarle lo mejor posible. Su piso era pequeño, asi que tendria que buscarse una casa nueva. Tal vez con un pequeño jardin, para que el pudiese jugar. Le apoyaria siempre, eligiese ser ninja o cualquier otro oficio. Intentaria darle los suficientes caprichos para que no se sintiese desgraciado, pero no hasta el punto de mimarle demasiado.

Naruto sonrio al ver la mirada de cariño de Sakura hacia el bebe.

.-Bueno, figura paterna no le va a faltar, aquí me tiene a mi – dijo Naruto dandose en el pecho.

.-Tu?? – dijo Kiba – Pero que dices, el niño no tiene cara de gilipollas, tu no le sirves.

Empezaron a pelearse, mientras Hinata intentaba calmarles.

.-Tio Kakashi intentara estar el suficiente tiempo con el para que Naruto no sea su unica figura paterna – Hatake miraba embelesado al pequeño – Podria acabar en desastre.

.-Yo puedo ser Tio Sai??

Sakura les sonrio levemente. El niño se movio en sus brazos.

.-Ai! Se a movido – Naruto dejo de pelearse con Kiba ante la alarma lanzada por Lee.

.-Sakura dile que vuelva a hacerlo, que no lo e visto!!!

Paso dos dias más en el hospital, a petición de Tsunade. El bebe seguia bastante rojo cuando salieron por la puerta del hospital. Habia pedido a los demas que la dejasen sola, que queria salir por ella misma, asi que nadie la acompañaba. El chiquitin ya abria sus ojitos negros, pero aun no miraba nada. Sakura lo llevaba en brazos, intentado protegerle del frio de febrero. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, a pesar del frio. El bebe habia nacido el doce de ese mes, san valentin era esa noche. La gente hacia compras de ultima hora. Sakura intento no pensar en eso y dedicarse al bebe. Tendria que ir a comprar leche y algo para ella. Se echo a un lado de la calle, intentando andar lejos del tumulto. El bebe se acurruco junto a su cuello y ella le acaricio.

Entonces vio dos rostros familiares entre la gente. Una chica, morena, con gafas, y demasiado fresca para la temperatura que hacia. El otro, un chico de piel de pez, que le miraba con sus extraños ojos y le sonreia. Le sonreia a ella. Con esos dientes como cuchillas.

Suigetsu y Karin estaban alli, en medio de toda aquella gente. Y la miraban a ella. Sakura alcanzo rapidamente la tienda en la que tenia pensado entrar. Pego al pequeño mas contra su pecho. Compro rapido y volvio a salir. Ya no les veia. Tal vez, solo hubiese sido su imaginación. Siguió andando hacia su casa. Un hombre con prisa paso junto a ella y le tiro la bolsa. Se agacho para cogerla, pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

.-Aquí tienes.

Juugo

Sakura salio a correr, con disimulo, hacia su casa. Dio un gran rodeo, se metio por varias calles innecesarias, esperando perder a quien la seguia. Estubo casi media hora dando vueltas antes de llegar a su casa. Abrio la puerta rapidamente y cerro con llave tras de ella. Subio las escaleras, con el corazon palpitando muy rapido y aferrando a su hijo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofa del salon.

Sakura contubo un grito, para no asustar al pequeño. Las manos le temblaban. Sasuke se levanto despacio y se dirigio hacia ella.

.-Siento no haber venido antes, pero me entere de mala manera y has estado muy vigilada -Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás- Sientate. Estas muy blanca – Sasuke la agarro con suavidad y la sento y luego el hizo lo mismo. El Uchiha se echo hacia atrás en el sofa.

.-No me lo vas a presentar??

El niño se movio en los brazos de su madre, inquieto. Pero Sakura no se movio.

.-Deberia decirte que lo siento, o algo asi. Pero no quiero mentirte.

Sasuke estiro un brazo hacia el bebe, pero Sakura fue mas rapida y se levanto de un salto.

.-He venido a veros, al menos dejame cogerle.

.-No

No sabia que iba a hacer. Si luchaba contra el, debil como estaba y después de nueve meses sin entrenar, perderia estrepitosamente. Podria intentar alcanzar el balcon o alguna ventana para escapar, pero estaba segura que los otros vigilaban fuera. No tenia manera de avisar a sus amigos.

El bebe comenzo a llorar.

Era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Sakura se olvido de todo e intento calmar al bebe. Conto mentalmente las horas que habian pasado desde su ultima comida y se maldijo a si misma. Sasuke se estiro hacia un lado del sofa y cogio algo que habia en el suelo.

.-Juugo dice que se te callo esto – el Uchiha levanto la bolsa con la compra de Sakura. Esta se acerco con cautela para cogerla. Sasuke aprobecho para acariciar su mano.

.-Puedo cogerle yo mientras preparas lo que sea.

.-No

.-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Yo no podria quedarme con el.

Sakura penso que tenia razon, pero aun asi no le dio al pequeño, que aun lloraba. Fue hacia la cocina y Sasuke le siguió.

.-Entonces dime que tengo que hacer, asi tu no podras calmarle mientras.

Sakura le miro, recelosa. Dejo la bolsa en el pollete de la cocina y preparo ella el biberón. No parecia que Sasuke fuese a hacer otra cosa que rondar por casa, asi que decidio hacer como si no estubiese ahí, relajarse y atender a su hijo. Se sento en el sofa del salon a darle de comer al pequeño. Sasuke se sento a su vez, observandoles.

Cuando todo el ritual de alimentación termino, el Uchiha volvio a estirar los brazos.

.-Dejame cogerlo, anda.

.-No

Sasuke endurecio el gesto.

.-No me hagas quitartelo, quiero coger a mi hijo aunque sea un solo minuto.

Sakura recordo en la situación en la que se encontraba al escuchar la amenaza. Se acerco a Sasuke y le dio al pequeño con cuidado, preparada para saltar sobre el si intentaba irse. Sasuke cogio al pequeño como un experto. Lo levanto y lo observo.

.-Tiene tu nariz – comento.

Haruno no respondio. Sasuke tubo unos minutos más al bebe en brazos y luego se lo devolvio a su madre, que lo cogio con avidez.

.-Tiene nombre??

.-No…-dijo Sakura. No habia pensado en ello en ningun momento- Es mi bebe – dijo simplemente.

.-Puedo? – pregunto el Uchiha, recostandose mas cerca de ellos.

Sakura titubeo. No habia ningun nombre que quisiese ponerle. Cuando era mas joven siempre penso que si tenia un bebe le llamaria Sasuke. Pero no era el caso ahora. Eso le causaria mucho dolor.

.-Que más da – se resigno.

Sasuke le paso el brazo por detrás y puso su mano sobre la de ella, sugentando al bebe.

.-Saichi

.-Saichi?? – pregunto Sakura. No le gustaba.

.- Sai de ultimo e Ichi de primero, es un nombre con un gran significado.

Sakura nego con la cabeza.

.-Es horrible.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y bufo.

.-No te gusta ninguno más?? – pregunto Haruno.

.-He tenido poco tiempo para pensar.

Sakura le miro decepcionada. Sasuke comprendio la mirada.

.-Tu querias llamarlo "Es mi bebe" asi que no me mires asi.

La puerta se abrio. Los tres miembros de Hebi que faltaban entraron.

.-Se acerca un grupo de nuestra lista negra – dijo Suigetsu que fue a echarse un baso de agua como si estubiese en su casa.

.-Esta cosa canija y fea es tu hijo, Sasuke? – pregunto Karin señalando al pequeño.

Sasuke no respondio. Para sorpresa de Sakura, se agacho y beso al bebe en la frente.

.-Volvere más tarde, ya decidiremos su nombre en otro momento – Se levanto del sofa – Ademas, creo que estaras más habladora después – le sonrio, con esa sonrisa suya, y se dirigio a la escalera seguido de sus hombres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi llevaba un tiempo extraño. Kisame no queria molestarle, pero aquello empezaba a ser preocupante. Estaban cerca de la base, vigilando. Era la unica mision que le daban últimamente. No llovia, pero el suelo estaba encharcado y el ambiente humedo.

.-Este clima es horrible – comento Kisame buscando conversación.

.-Si – contesto el Uchiha.

.-Que te ronda últimamente por la cabeza, Itachi? – pregunto por fin, sin poder contenerse.

.-Nada especial.

.-Despues de tantos años juntos, podrias empezara contarme cosas, sabes? Aunque parezca que no, yo puedo llegar a ser muy util – dijo sonriendo con su desagradable boca.

.-Si te lo cuento no podras echarte atrás.

.-Tranquilo, no suelo hacerlo.

.-Te matare si lo haces.

.-Vale.

Itachi se sento en una roca llena de asqueroso, humedo y amarillento liquen.

.-Pein lleva sin mandarnos a buscar el Kyuubi más de año y medio.

.-Si, lo unico que hacemos es cuidar esta estupida puerta.

.-Cuando me fui de Konoha, yo sabia que habia otro Uchiha, demas de mi hermano y yo, vivo.

Kisame callo, y le miro, algo confundido.

.-Sabes quien es Uchiha Madara?

.-Me suena – dijo tras unos minutos de reflexion – Creo que hay una estatua de el en una cascada, junto a la del primer Hokage.

.-Si. Uchiha Madara fue el primer Uchiha. Dicen que nacio de la union de una Hyuuga y demonio local. Pero no me importa demasiado. Uchiha Madara fue el primero en tener el Mangekyou Sharingan, tambien fue el más fuerte de los Uchihas.

.-Y que pasa con eso de que cada nueva generacion es más fuerte?

.-La sangre Uchiha esta muy mezclada. Solo la elite de mi clan conseguia el Sharingan, y no era más de un 20, por no decir que el Mangekyou se perdio, hasta que yo lo volvi a conseguir.

.-Y que?

.-Uchiha Madara tenia un pacto con el Kyuubi. Podia usar su chakra. Yo apenas puedo usar el Mangekyou, me deja muy debil, pero si tubiese acceso al chakra del Kyuubi, seria letal. Se que el otro Uchiha sabe esto, y que quiere al Kyuubi.

.-Pues entonces larguémonos a conseguir a ese bicho.

.-Pein nos a ordenado quedarnos aquí.

.-Y que más da!

.-Si mi hermano no es idiota, ya se habra dado cuenta de todo esto. Si quiere matarme, intentara conseguir el Kyuubi.

.-Ya son dos motivos para largarnos a por el ahora mismo.

.-No, hemos de quedarnos aquí.

Kisame volvio a quedarse confundido.

.-Da igual que lo consigamos mi hermano o yo. Al fin y al cabo, solo sobrevivira uno de los dos. Lo que me interesa es que no lo consiga el otro Uchiha.

.-No hay quien te entienda.

.-No esperaras que te lo cuente todo.

Kisame sonrio.

.-Claro que no. Por que no podemos movernos?

.-Porque creo que el otro Uchiha conoce a Pein y que es el que le a pedido que no nos deje ir tras el Kyuubi.

.-Si nos vamos el otro Uchiha sabra que ya sabemos que conoce a Pein.

.-Tal vez Akatsuki se pondría en nuestra contra.

.-Entonces esperemos que tu hermano se encargue de Uzumaki.

.-O que venga aquí.

.-Quieres hablar con el?

.-No creo que valla a ir a por Naruto, estara más deseoso de venir a por mi.

.-Por que?

.-Dicen que a tenido un hijo.

Itachi perdio la vista en la imagen del cielo reflejada en uno de los charco.

.-No hay quien te entienda, Uchiha.

.-Es muy sencillo.

.-Iluminame.

.-Ahora somos cuatro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas unos minutos después de que Hebi se fuese de su casa llegaron Naruto, Ino e Hinata.

.-NO TE LO VAS A CREER!!! – grito Naruto sentandose de un salto en el sofa.

Sakura se llevo un dedo a la boca para que no gritase y señalo al bebe.

.-Perdon – Naruto se llevo las manos a la boca- Pero es que!! Tsunade nos pregunto que si te habias ido ya, le digimos que si y ellas nos dio un paquete para ti.

Naruto se lo extendio. Estaba abierto.

.-Sentimos haberlo abierto, pero pensamos que no te importaba en tu estado de letargo indefinido – dijo Ino.

.-Intente detenerles – Hinata se sento tambien.

.-Es una pasada y a la vez una gran y enorme mier…!!!

.-Naruto el niño – dijo Sakura.

.-Perdon, perdon.

Sakura miro el paquete.

.-Y que pone??

.-Uchiha a puesto a tu nombre su piso y tres casas del barrio Uchiha!!! – volvio a gritar Naruto, poniendose inmediatamente las manos en la boca por haberlo echo.

Sakura miro sorprendida el paquete.

.-Tsunade recibio el paquete y una carta pidiendo que no hiciese nada en contra de que te quedaras con sus posesiones, y, como te tiene mucho aprecio, a decidido que te mereces eso y mas!!!

.-Asi que tambien a puesto su cuenta del banco a tu nombre.

.-Tsunade a echo eso??

.-Si.

.-No es…ilegal??

.-Es Tsunade – se limito a decir Naruto encogiendose de hombros.

.-Ahora eres la más rica del grupo, suertuda – dijo Ino, falsamente enfadada.

.-Todo va a ir a mejor, Sakura – Hinata le sonrio abiertamente.

.-Eso espero.

El bebe se quedo dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchismas gracias por los rewins w, 10 en un prologo de dos paginas de word para mi es mucho w!!!!!! Lo que cuenta Itachi es una teoria que rula por hay, la que más me gusta xD, aunque la he modificado un poquitin, casi imperceptible w !!! Seguid rewinandome pliiiiis w. Y os pido un favor òWó, no se me ocurre que nombre ponerle al niño xD, si vosotros teneis alguna idea, dejadmela plis w xD.


	3. Konnan

13 Rewins a poco de subir el capi, vais a conseguir que me emocione xD. Gracias Vero, si me sabia la teoria entera, pero es ke no habia porke ponerla xD, no hay que darle demasiada información a Kisame que luego su cerebro no puede procesarlo todo nOnU. Y muchas gracias Yume, me has ayudado mucho con los nombres nOn!!! Navigo, pense lo mismo que tu al principio, pero luego pense que seria poco original y quedaria muy repetitivo, y luego no se sabria quien es quien xox, aunque hubiese sido una buena y sencilla solucion TWT. A los demas siento no comentaros, pero creo que preferis un capi nuevo a que yo me lie aquí a cascar, no owo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 2: Konnan

Sasuke cumplio su palabra.  
Unos minutos más tarde de que sus amigos se marchasen entro en la casa. El cielo hacia rato que habia dejado de ser azul claro, pero aun se podia ver el sol. Sasuke espero apoyado en la ventana a que Haruno le dijese algo. Estaba tumbada en el sofa, con el niño en brazos, y susurraba una cancion. Volvio la cabeza hacia Sasuke.

.-Por mucho que me duela esto, necesito un baño – Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras Sakura se levantaba – cogelo – dijo sin que casi se escuchase. Sasuke se acerco y lo cogio con cuidado de no despertarle. Sakura tardo un segundo en dejarles solos. Fue al pasillo y saco toallas limpias del armario. Se dirigio a su cuarto. Vio a Sasuke ya sentado contemplando al bebe cuando paso por el salon. Cogio ropa limpia y corrio hacia el baño. Se quito la camisa y los zapatos a la vez y se enfado con el boton del pantalón que no queria salir. Por fin consiguió meterse en la ducha. El agua caliente le relajo, pero no queria quedarse mucho tiempo. Apenas tardo cinco minutos en lavarse, y no perdio mucho tiempo desenredandose el pelo, mucho menos perfumandose o en cualquier otra cosa que en un dia normal añadiese quince minutos más a su baño. Salio poniendose aun el pantalón del pijama. El niño se habia despertado y agarraba con su diminuta manita uno de los dedos de Sasuke.

.-Sigo aquí – dijo este como si no fuese obvio. Sakura se acerco al sofa. No sabia si quitarle al niño o dejarselo – Toma – se lo ofrecio el Uchiha. Sakura cogio al bebe y se sento.

El silencio se adueño de la habitación. Sasuke miraba el suelo, Sakura al pequeño. Los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada.

.-No tenias por que hacerlo.

.-Hum?

.-Tus casas...

.-Oh – dijo tras un minuto más de silencio- Eso…

Sakura suspiro. Entonces noto algo extraño. El bebe habia decidido buscar de comer por su cuenta. Sakura se giro la cabeza. Sasuke le miraba con una sonrisa extraña. ¿Tierna?. Imposible. Sakura se levanto para ir a por el biberón.

.-Por que no puedes alimentarle tu?

.-Estoy debil, no como mucho – susurro, intentando explicarselo en pocas palabras. Volvio al sofa con el pequeño que comio con ganas.

.-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con su nombre…

.-Si…

.-Has pensado algo??

Sakura titubeo.

.-Bueno, habia pensado en Tetsuya…

.-Tetsuya??  
Sasuke se levanto y busco algo en el dormitorio de Sakura, que le vigilaba desde el sofa. Volvio con papel y tinta. Sasuke dibujo un kanji en el papel.

.-Eso es Tetsu, que significa hierro – le dijo Sakura con un punto de riña en la voz.

.-Hmp – Sasuke dibujo otro al lado – Asi?? – levanto el papel.

.-Si.

.-Que tipo de nombre es Tetsuya?

.-Significa Inteligente.

.-No, esto es inteligente – Sasuke dibujo un monton de kanjis y se lo enseño.

.-ESO es yōigadekite y significa LISTO, no INTELIGENTE – dijo Sakura que seguia dandole un biberón vacio al pobre niño. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se lo quito. Sakura enrojecio levemente.

.-No hace falta que grites.

.-Ni tu que te enfades…

El tiempo volvio a pasar. Sasuke dejo el papel en la mesa de cafe que habia delante del sofa.

.-Tetsuya esta bien… - dijo el Uchiha tras unos minutos más.

.-Saichi tambien…

Sasuke volvio a coger el papel y se puso a escribir, luego lo levanto para que Sakura lo viese.

.-Sai-su-ya………………………es…………………..

.-Original – dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

.-Horrible

Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso a esciribir de nuevo.

.- Ichi – ya ………………………………………………………y que se supone que significa eso?

.-No se, inventate lo que quieras.

Sakura le miro extraño. Sasuke volvio a escribir.

.-Tetsaichiya??? – leyo Sakura del tiron.

.-Por que no te pones a escribir tu?

Sakura estiro la mano para quitarle el papel pero el Uchiha lo tiro hacia otro lado.

.-Tetsuya Saichi Uchiha va a ser más bien un nombre muy largo, pero si asi estas contenta lo aceptare.

.-Podiamos quitarle el Saichi y asi seria más corto – dijo Sakura mirando a su hijo. Sasuke frucio el ceño. El tiempo volvio a pasar.

.-Tetsichi? – pregunto Sasuke.

Sakura estubo tentada a reir, pero estaba demasiado abatida. Cuando el hablaba se sentia mejor, pero cuando callaba toda su tristeza y desesperación volvian.

.-Tetsuya Saichi esta bien, yo pienso llamarle Tetsuya, tu llamale Saichi.

.-No respondera a Saichi, yo no voy a estar aquí para llamarle.

Sakura dejo caer un poco la cabeza. Ambos miraron al niño.

.-Que más da – dijo el Uchiha al fin – Creo que sera el primer Uchiha con dos nombres. Saichi es primero y ultimo.

.-Tienes que reconocer que es un nombre extraño.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

.-Si no hay nada entre el primero y el ultimo, significa que es Unico – el Uchiha hizo una pausa- Ser unico puede estar bien, o puede estar mal – miro a Sakura – Saichi es un nombre que deja muchas opciones, no se por qué no te gusta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke salio pronto de la casa. Sabia que si se quedaba más alli Sakura no dormiria, y eso no era bueno para Saichi. Salio como un gato de la casa y fue a reunirse con el resto del grupo que esperaban en un restaurante alejado y sombrio.

.-Cuanto tiempo más vamos a estar en esta apestosa villa?? –pregunto Karin apenas llego hasta ellos.

.-El que me haga falta – se sento junto a ellos y cogio los palillos para llevarse a la boca algo de arroz con salsa de carne.

.-No hemos conseguido nada de información sobre Akatsuki aquí – Suigetsu se callo al llegar un camarero con una bandeja de tempura – Y no se nos ocurre ya a quien preguntar o donde mirar.

.-Teneis muy poca imaginación – dijo el Uchiha acercandose la fuente de tempura.

.-Que quieres que hagamos?? Que nos plantemos delante de la foca de Tsuande: ei, somos Hebi, nos hace falta saber donde anda metido Itachi!! Nos lo dices porfi!!?? – Karin se metio una gamba de mala manera en la boca.

.-Puedo pedirle a los pajaros que intenten averiguar algo – dijo Juugo – Aunque no me gusta molestarles.

.-Pues preguntales si no es molestia, y vosotros buscad puntos debiles, debe haber ninjas dispuestos a darnos información a cambio de, no se, tal vez su vida – Sasuke les miro con indiferencia como si le pareciese extraño que no lo hubieran pensado- Mañana intentare quedarme todo el tiempo que pueda con ella, necesito que confie de una vez en mi, no quiero que me odie más de lo que me odia ya, seria malo para el niño y para nosotros.

.-Y que pasa con el Kyuubi?? – pregunto Suigetsu dejando la cabeza limpia de una gamba en su plato.

.-Aun tenemos que quedarnos un tiempo en Konoha como para llamar tanto la atención. Uzumaki puede esperar un par de dias más.

Salieron del restaurante antes de que empezase a llegar más gente.

.-No tenemos donde dormir, Sasuke – le recordo Karin.

.-Iremos al barrio Uchiha.

.-No le diste tu casa a la niñata??

.-El barrio entero esta muerto, nos meteremos en cualquier otra.

Llegaron al arco precintado y entraron por encima del muro. Eligieron una casa no demasiado grande, con buena visibilidad y bien oculta entre dos de mayor tamaño.

.-Esto esta comido de…polvo – comento Karin ajustandose las gafas.

.-Que esperabas – Sasuke y Juugo rebuscaron por si aun quedaban futones o mantas. Solo encontraron tres.

.-Cojedlos vosotros, llevais todo el dia de pie, yo he disfrutado del sofa – dijo tumbandose en el suelo y enroscandose la capa de viaje. Ninguno rechisto.

Madrugaron mucho ese dia. El primer destino de la mañana era la casa de Sakura. Se apoyaron en el tejado y Sasuke entro.

.-Esta dormida.

.-Te has entretenido mucho.

.-Saichi estaba despierto – dijo zanjando el asunto – Karin, no te veo con muchas ganas de amenazar de muerte a nadie, y eres la que menos llama la atención, necesito que te quedes por si viene algun estorbo.

.-Como quieras – dijo con un signo de resignacion y se sento en el tejado.

.-Vosotros ya sabeis que teneis que hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se desperto. Miro su regazo donde descansaba Tetsuya.

.-Oh, estas despierto – lo subio hasta la altura de su cabeza y le dio un beso de esquimal (N/A: con la nariz xD) al chiquitin – Buenos dias tesoro – sonrio al pequeño. Pero no le duro mucho. Se oia el caer del agua. La ducha. Se levanto despacio y se dirigio hacia el baño. A unos pasos la ducha dejo de sonar. Tiro del pomo con cuidado.

.-Es que ya no hay intimidad en esta casa – se quejo Sasuke envuelto en una toalla mientras se secaba el pelo con otra. Sakura tardo un par de segundos en cerrar la puerta. Lo suficiente como para ponerse totalmente roja. Fue hacia el salon. La ventana estaba abierta y hacia mucho frio alli, lo que la despejo un poco. Cerro la ventana para evitar la corriente y se sento con Tetsuya en brazos. Poco después Sasuke entro en la habitación.

.-Que frio hace aquí.

.-Alguien dejo la ventana abierta – dijo mirandole Sakura.

.-Lo siento – dijo simplemente. Se acerco a ella y le tendio un dedo al pequeño que se lo agarro como si la vida le fuese en ello- Buenos dias Saichi

.-Tetsuya se desperto antes que yo – dijo Sakura pronunciando con fuerza el nombre.

.-Crei que quedamos en que cada uno lo llama como quiere.

.-Eso hago, llamarlo como quiero – dijo Sakura pasando la mano por la cabecita de su bebe.

Sasuke acerco su rostro al de ella.

.-Deberiamos desayunar.

Sakura hizo una finta para esquivarle y se puso en pie.

.-Cierto – le dio al niño y se dirigio a la cocina.

.-Te veo animada – dijo Sasuke siguiendola –Has elegido ya que casa te vas a quedar??

.-Si no las e visto – dijo mientras sacaba algunos cuencos.

.-Una de las tres esta muy cerca de la entrada. No es la mas grande pero tiene un jardin precioso – le dijo mientras jugueteaba con Saichi – Aunque necesitaras muebles nuevos. Yo te lo pagare todo.

Sakura dejo de preparar el desayuno.

.-No lo creo.

.-Por que? Me lo vas a impedir?? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

.-Bueno…em…Tsunade se tomo la libertad de…ademas de aceptar que tus casas pasaran a ser mias…darme tu cuenta del banco…

Sasuke se quedo como una estatua.

.-Que?

.-Que…las cuentas que tenias en Konoha…las a puesto a mi nombre…

Sasuke se quedo un rato más en postura de estatua griega, hasta que Tetsuya comenzo a lloriquear.

.-Bueno, que más da – dijo al fin, algo mosqueado.

.-Lo siento – dijo Sakura poniendo el desayuno en una bandeja.

.-No es por el dinero…

.-Ya, supongo que te sentias bien sabiendo que dependia de tu dinero – dijo Sakura con sencillez y se fue hacia la mesa del salon. Sasuke la siguió sorprendido. De que le adivinara el pensamiento.

Comieron en silencio. Primero Sakura, que luego cogio a Tetsuya y se lo llevo para bañarlo. Después Sasuke.

.-Me he dado cuenta de que no tienes cuna para el.

.-Bueno, tampoco me hace mucha falta…

.-Siempre lo tienes en brazos, seria un descanso para ti.

Sabia que Sasuke tenia razon, y que cuando el niño estubiese algo más grande necesitaria un sitio donde jugar sin necesidad de estar todo el rato pendiente de el.

.-Me quedare con el. Tu ve y compra, parece que tambien necesitas comida.

.-Y ropa para el…

Sasuke volvio a coger a Saichi y se tumbo en el sofa.

.-Vete tranquila.

Sakura titubeo unos minutos y después cogio algo de ropa de abrigo.

.-Tardare porque tengo que ir a sacar dinero, dentro de una hora tendras que darle el viveron. Sabes hacerlo??

.-Creo que si – Sakura le miro con una mirada que dudaba seriamente de su capacidad para hacer biberones- Te he visto hacerlo – dijo como si aquello diera el tema por cerrado. Sakura se acerco al pequeño, lo beso y después se fue.

Sasuke se sentia bien alli solo. No tenia a Karin irritandole. No tenia por que poner buena cara al no estar Sakura. Saichi seguia aferrado a su dedo y hacia pompitas con la boca. Sasuke trato de llamar su atención con la mano libre, para ver si sus pequeños ojitos ya hacian caso a los movimientos, pero solo logro que los cerrara.

Intento calcular cuanto media, y cuanto pesaba. Decidio que poco importaba y se estiro. Cerro los ojos intentando relajarse. Tenia un par de horas solo para el y para Saichi. Penso que era injusto que los traidores no pudiesen pedir la baja por paternidad. Se rio de si mismo. Se dejo llevar por una nube de tranquilidad y paz mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño Uchiha. Penso que dentro de poco habria un abanico en aquella espalda. No. Se le habia olvidado a Sakura darle el nombre de su costurera. Se pregunto si seria portador del sharingan. Se dijo a si mismo que tenia que tener paciencia. Saichi intento darse la vuelta sobre su pecho, sin mucho éxito. Sasuke le cambio de postura para que estubiese comodo. Mover al pequeño le saco de su nube de felicidad. Fue lo unico que lo salvo. Escucho a tiempo unos pasos en las escaleras. Naruto. Con el niño en brazos salto por la ventana Y se subio al tejado. Maldijo a Karin con todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrieron. El pequeño se habia agarrado a su camiseta, inquieto. Sasuke lo acerco a el.

.-Tranquilo – le susurro. Hacia frio para el. Lo rodeo con los dos brazos. No hiba a permitir que nada le pasase. No podia. Era su unica familia. No volveria a permitirlo.

.-Sakura chaaaaaaan!!!- se escucho la voz de Naruto. Vio la cabeza de este asomarse por la ventana- Bruuuuu, que frioooooo – se metio en la casa, cerrandola. Sasuke espero hasta ver que se largaba. Salto al alfeizar de la venta y empujo para abrirla, como habia echo aquella mañana. Naruto habia echado el pestillo. Forcejeo un poco. No pudo abrirla. Hacia frio. El bebe necesitaba entra y pronto tendria hambre. Sakura no volveria hasta dentro de mucho. Sasuke cerro los ojos. La calle ya empezaba a llenarse de gente. No podia romper la puerta. Ni la ventana. Salto al callejón de detrás de la casa de Sakura. Habia algunas cajas. Cogio la más limpia y pequeña y metio a Saichi dentro. Aquello le mataba. Envolvio la caja con la manta de Saichi, como si fuera un paquete. Se transformo en Naruto. Fue hasta la puerta y la aporreo con ganas.

.-Sakura chaaaaan!!! – grito, imitando a Uzumaki. Nadie respondio, claro esta. Levanto una pierna y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. De una segunda patada la puerta cedio. La gente en la calle lo miraba- Aaaa, gomen naaaaaa, ya saben, me deje las llaves, Sakura no esta, y los cerrajeros estan muy caros – se echo la mano al cabeza y rio como Naruto- Que tengan un buen dia –Entro en la casa, puso la puerta en su sitio y volvio a ser el. Saco a Saichi rapidamente de la caja. Lo abrazo contra el y le miro. Estaba bien. Subio al piso. Echo la mantita en un cesto que supuso era el de la ropa sucia. Entro al dormitorio de Sakura y busco otra para el bebe.

.-Tranquilo, hijo, te juro que ese idiota acabara muerto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo haciendo mu tranquilamente el capi este (ke no es mu largo) y han llegado mientras escribia han llegado a 31, y a lo mejor mientras lo subo (no creo que el fic sea tan bueno oxoU) suba más TOT, asi que perdon a los ke no e podido tener en cuenta para el nombre, pero cuando e querido verlos ya era demasiado tarde xD, esto me pasa por escribir dos capis en un dia y no esperarme a ke todos rewineis con tranquilidad xD. Muchisimas gracias TWT


	4. Kega

Konnan significa Problema L.I.T, siento no haberlo dicho nOnU. Selkie no Karura le puse pequeño al primer capitulo porque era cuando nacia el bebe nOn! -Sakuritah- me parecio curioso dejar al niño con dos nombres ademas de ser una prueba del mal gusto de Sasuke xDDDDD, encima luego me va a ser muy util que tenga dos nombres, ya lo vereis xD. Y relajaros con lo de que va a morir Naruto, que no es la primera vez que Sasuke amenaza con matarlo y miradlo, ahí esta xD. Y siento mucho haber tenido que meter a Tetsuya en una caja, pero imaginaros la frustración de un padre teniendo que hacer eso con su hijo para poder seguir viendole, para que no le arresten TOT, y el odio que tiene que sentir hacia Naruto ahora mismo ¬X¬ xD. Por cierto [Si lees el manga pero no llegaste al capitulo 634 no leas esto w , y si no lees el manga no te vas a enterar de mucho de todas formas nOnU, SPOILER W en el fic Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu seguiran vivos owo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 3: Kega

Itachi y Kisame entraron en la cueva los ultimos. Era extraño reunir en carne y hueso a todo Akatsuki. Pein (N/A: el lider para quien no sepa oxo) era el unico que aun estaba en pie. Miro como se sentaban y después les imito.

.-Me temo que el resto de nuestras bases se han vuelto muy inseguras. Konoha a logra crear una gran red para detectarnos entre el resto de villas y Hebi nos sigue muy de cerca. Debemos apresurarnos. Tengo mision para todos. Hidan y Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi, conseguid los bijuus que nos quedan. Nosotros – señalo a la unica chica del grupo (N/A: Alguien sabe como se llama owO) – volveremos a la base principal para terminar los preparativos.

.-Y nosotros guardamos la puerta, no? –dijo Kisame, pesadamente.

.-No. Esta base no tiene nada que guardar, como mucho nuestro rastro. Es una cueva comun y corriente, no sospecharan que sea un punto de encuentro. Ademas aun esta Zetsu. Vosotros teneis, tal vez, la mision más difícil.

Kisame sonrio, ansioso.

.-Destruir Hebi.

Todos miraron a Itachi, con disimulo.

.-No podemos esperar a que sea un grupo más numeroso. Aun siendo solo cuatro ya nos estan dando muchos problemas. Extraño es que no hayan matado aun a ninguno de nosotros. Itachi, te buscan a ti. Mientras te busque ese hermano tuyo nuestra seguridad esta en peligro. Nadie puede saber donde esta la base principal, y si esto sigue asi acabaran apareciendo un dia en nuestra puerta a preguntar por ti. Es hora de que acabes con esa maldita mosca de una vez.

Itachi asintio con la cabeza.

.-Larguemonos.

Kisame e Itachi se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. Zetsu habia sido el que le habia dado la noticia a Itachi de que Hebi habia vuelto a Konoha, y que parecia que su hermano tenia un hijo. Asi que pusieron rumbo hacia la aldea oculta de la hoja.

.-Crees que podemos fiarnos de la información de Zetsu?

.-Si dice que estan en Konoha, sera cierto.

.-Me refiero a lo de tu sobrinito.

Itachi no dijo nada.

.-De donde saco semejante cosa?

.-Zetsu tiene subordinados en todas partes, tambien en Konoha. Me dijo que habian escuchado a un ninja con grandes cejas borracho contar que una tal Sakura habia sido violada por mi hermano y estaba esperando un bebe.

Kisame rio bastamente.

.-Tu tambien te podias poner las pilas – siguió riendose.

.-Eso ahora no importa. Pein nos a tendido una trampa. Tenemos que intentar salir vivos de ella sin poner a Akatsuki en nuestra contra.

.-Que trampa?? Solo quiere que nos deshagamos de esos cuatro. Me esperaba que mandase a alguien pronto.

.-A nosotros?? No. Se lo ha pedido el tercer Uchiha. Si vamos y dejamos con vida a mi hermano, Akatsuki se nos echara encima. Si luchamos, uno de los dos acabara muerto, y el tercer Uchiha tendra un enemigo menos. En realidad lo tendra sea cual sea el resultado de nuestra mision.

.-Seguro que tienes una idea.

.-Puede.

Acababan de entrar en el desierto, le esperaban dos duras jornadas entre la arena. El sol golpeaba fuerte y se pegaba a sus oscuras capas.

.-Iremos a Konoha. Encontraremos a Hebi y les pediremos que hablen con nosotros.

.-Ya esta?

.-"Zetsu tiene subordinados en todas partes". Pein le abra ordenado que mande que nos vigilen.

.-Puedo pelear con los tres amigitos de Sasuke mientras vosotros hablais, para despistar.

.-Tendria que ser un sitio cerrado.

.-Ya encontraremos algo.

.-Tampoco deberiamos alertar a las fuerzas de Konoha.

.-Y por qué en vez de ir a por tu hermano no vamos a por el Kyuubi?? Le decimos al lider que lo encontramos por la calle y que no pudimos desaprovechar la ocasión. Luego tu hermano saldra corriendo cuando nos vea portando semejante poder y todos felices.

.-Kisame.

.-Hum?

.-Aunque me cueste adminitir, y no entrase en mis planes iniciales…

Kisame miro bajo la cortina de su sombrero a Itachi.

.-Me temo que ahora necesito a Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura regreso a casa casi a la hora de comer. No queria dejar a Sasuke tanto tiempo solo con Tetsuya, pero necesitaba muchas cosas para el bebe. La casa estaba en silencio. El joven que habia venido a ayudarla con las cajas las dejo en rellano de la escalera y Sakura subio las que pudo. Sasuke estaba en el sofa. Apretaba al niño con fuerza contra el y temblaba. Sasuke estaba temblando. Sakura dejo las cajas y se acerco.

.-Sasuke…

Sakura estiro un brazo para poner la mano sobre el bebe. Estaba dormido. Sasuke tenia los ojos crispados. Estaba furioso.

.-Me lo das?? -Sasuke no solto al pequeño. Sakura fue a la cocina y volvio con un baso de agua fria, que puso en la mesa de café. -Que tal si bebes un poco, eh? – aquella actitud la estaba a sustando. Sasuke relajo un poco uno de sus brazos y cogio el vaso. Bebio con avidez. Sakura se quedo un poco más tranquila y bajo a por el resto de las cajas.

.-No se si montar todo ahora o esperar a ir a la otra casa…

Sasuke se levanto y le dio al bebe.

.-Te montare la cuna al menos.

Cogio una de las cajas y empezo a desembalarla. Sakura lo miraba, sentada con Tetsuya en brazos. El trabajo parecio relajar un poco más a Sasuke.

.-Que a pasado?? – se atrevio a preguntar por fin.

.-Naruto estubo aquí.

Sakura se sobresalto. Lo habia olvidado por completo. Naruto tenia llave de la casa. Miro a Sasuke. No parecia herido. Ni Tetsuya tampoco. Que abria pasado??

.-Que…que hiciste?

.-Salte por la ventana con Saichi. Supongo que creera que habias salido a comprar con el.

No hablaron más durante el resto del proceso de montaje. Sasuke puso la cuna en pie y fue a buscar mantas al dormitorio de Sakura.

.-Ya esta.

Sakura tumbo a Tetsuya en la cuna. Esperaron unos segundos.

.-Parece comodo…

.-Hmp

Se oyo la puerta de abajo.

.-Sakura chaaaaaaaan, estas en casa!!!!!??????

Sakura se volvio hacia Sasuke, pero ya no estaba.

.-Buenos diaaaaaaaaas, Sakura chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!! - Naruto miro la cuna – Me podias haber avisado. Te hubiese ayudado a montarla. Después de todo soy la figura paternal de Key!!!

.-Key??

.-He pensado que podias llamarlo asi – dijo sonriendo.

.-Se llama Tetsuya.

.-Ou! Llege tarde – exclamo sin dejar de sonreir- Buenos dias Tetsuya kuuuuun, a llegado tu figura paternal!! – dijo echandose sobre la cuna para mirar al niño.

Sakura rezo para que Sasuke no estubiese escuchando todo aquello. Ya estaba bastante enfadado.

.-Bueno, quieres que vallamos a algun sitio a comer??

.-Ya he comido Naruto.

.-O…

.-A Hinata sin embargo le debes una comida.

.-Cierto!!! Entonces vendre luego a darte las buenas noches.

.-No hace falta Naruto, dedicate a ella, estoy bien. Nos veremos mañana.

.-Como quieras. Hasta mañana entonces!!!

Y se fue tan rapido como habia venido. Apenas se oyo cerrarse la puerta, entraron Sasuke y Karin por la ventana.

.-Que mierda es eso de figura paternal!!!!!???? – grito Sasuke, visiblemente histérico. Sakura retrocedio hacia la cuna- Ibas a dejar que ESE hiciera de padre de MI hijo!!!!!!????

.-Na-nadie esperaba que tu vinieses…y menos yo…

.-Pero quien te crees que soy!!!????

Karin agarro por detrás a Sasuke.

.-Na, relajate jefe, vas a hacer llorar a tu bolsita de huesos.

.-Tal vez no estaria asi si alguien hubiese estado vigilando, COMO ORDENE, en vez de irse a desayunar!!!!!!!

Tetsuya empezo a llorar. Sakura, totalmente palida, cogio al pequeño y se fue al dormitorio para intentar calmarlo. Cerro la puerta tras de si. Seguia escuchando las voces de Sasuke a Karin. Empezo a llorar. Ahora que parecia que todo empezaba a ir mejor. Que tonta habia sido. Acaricio al bebe mientras lo mecia con suavidad, apoyada en la puerta del armario. No sabia cuanto tiempo estubo alli. Hacia ya rato que Sasuke habia dejado de gritar cuando el niño se durmió. Aun asi no salio de la habitación. Estaba asustada. Entonces escucho la musica de un juguete para bebes que habia comprado. Abrio la puerta y salio al salon. Juugo estaba sentado en el suelo armando el resto de las cajas y ahora tiraba con cuidado del hilo de un peluche con musica.

.-Sasuke me a pedido que me quede, Sakura san.

Sakura asintio con la cabeza y dejo al bebe en la cuna. Ya le daba igual que los miembros de Hebi se pasearan por su casa, que Sasuke estubiese furioso…Lo unico que le importaba era que el bebe no iba a tener una vida normal, y eso le asustaba.

Se sento y se dedico a mirar como Juugo montaba, con sumo cuidado, las cosas que habia comprado. Cuando termino ya empezaba a oscurecer.

.-Voy a prepara te, Juugo, quieres??

.-Si, gracias.

Sakura se levanto y fue a calentar agua. Cuando volvio, Juugo tenia al pequeño en brazos y le enseñaba uno de los peluches.

.-Tiene nombre?? – pregunto.

.-Tetsuya

.-Tetsuya kun – dijo dejandole el peluche.

Bebieron el te en silencio. Sakura agradecio que Juugo no fuese muy hablador. Ademas Tetsuya esta entretenido con el. La noche se echo encima de ellos. Sakura llevo la cuna con el bebe dentro a su habitación.

.-Te vas a quedar esta noche, Juugo??

.-No, Sasuke me dijo que me fuese cuando te acostases.

.-Pues ya me voy a la cama, estoy cansada. Gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de Tetsuya.

.-Nada.

Se levanto y salio por la ventana. Sakura penso que tenia que ponerle una cerradura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke llamaba a su autocontrol a voces. Ya casi habia conseguido la confianza de Sakura. Pero como siempre, Naruto tenia que joderlo todo. Estaba tumbado en el frio suelo de la casa del barrio Uchiha que habian elegido. Intento respirar con tranquilidad. Ahora Sakura se sentiria muy mal. No podia empezar de nuevo, le llevaria demasiado tiempo. Intentar ganarse a Sakura una segunda vez requeriria meses, y no disponia de ellos. Tendrian que irse. No queria alejarse del pequeño, pero no podia hacer otra cosa. Le ofrecerian ayuda a Sakura para trasladarse al dia siguiente de casa, si no la queria, se irían en ese mismo momento. Se levanto. Habia conseguido quitarse la idea de matar a Naruto de la cabeza. Podia esperar. Eso solo le traería problemas y Sakura le odiaria aun más. Salio al jardin, donde Suigetsu y Karin comian.

.-Has averiguado algo, Suigetsu??

.-Si. Aunque nada util. Un ninja de Konoha, que pertenece a la red contra Akatsuki, me dijo que hacia casi tres años que no se veian movimientos de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, apenas se les ha visto una o dos veces cambiar de posición. Ahora no tienen ni idea de donde puedan estar.

Sasuke suspiro. Una sombra atraveso el jardin.

.-Los animales dicen que estan lejos de aquí, a más de tres dias de camino, cerca de una gran cueva de la que los expulsaron a todos. Pueden guiarnos.

.-Mañana ayudares a trasladarse a Sakura. Si no quiere nuestra ayuda, nos largamos a por Itachi.

.-Y a por Kisame – sonrio Suigetsu.

.-Por fin nos vamos de aquí – exclamo Karin.

El cielo los recivio encapotado. No parecia que fuese a llover, de todos modos. Era muy temprano. Compraron algo en una panaderia para desayunar y después se fueron al tejado de Sakura. Comieron alli hasta que oyeron abrirse la persiana de su cuarto. Sasuke entro en la casa y se acerco a ella. Parecia cansada.

.-Siento mi comportamiento de ayer – ella no dijo nada. Miro la cuna por si el niño estaba despierto- Hemos pensado que hoy podiamos ayudarte a trasladarte a la nueva casa.

Ella se volvio para mirarle, pero bajo la cabeza. Pasaron los minutos antes de que contestara.

.-La casa necesitara que la limpien antes de llevar los muebles. El traslado requerira más de un dia. No veo a Karin y Suigetsu, cepillo en mano, ayudandome a quitar la capa de polvo.

Sasuke espero paciente a que le diera una negativa más clara.

.-Le pedire a las chicas que me ayuden ellas, necesitaremos por lo menos cuatro dias para tenerlo todo listo. Ayer me asome a la casa, y si para ti no es pequeña no quiero ni saber como era la tuya.

.-Nos vamos.

Sakura alzo la cabeza hacia el.

.-No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, o causaremos problemas de verdad. No se cuando volvere a pasar por aquí. De todas formas te ingresare una paga en tu cuenta todos los meses – Sakura fue a rechistar – Te recuerdo que ahora todo lo de Orochimaru es mio. No necesito el dinero, Saichi si – se acerco a la cuna y beso al pequeño, que aun dormia- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto – le dijo a ella. Se dirigio al marco de la puerta.

.-Espera, tengo una pregunta que hacerte – Sasuke volvio la cabeza – Como supiste que estaba embarazada??

.-Oh…Konoha pidio a la Arena ayuda, mandaron a un grupo de cuatro a buscarnos, una de ellos era Temari, me lo conto mientras peleabamos – dijo sencillamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Suspiro – Sakura

.-Hum??

.-Me…perdonaras algun dia??

.-No – dijo demasiado rapido. Sasuke se sintio herido. No sabia por que.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Noticia de ultima hora, Sasuke – dijo Suigetsu señalando un pajaro sobre el hombro de Juugo.

.-Dice que los animales del desierto han visto a dos hombres que coinciden con la descripción moviendose hacia aquí. Estan a dos dias de camino.

.-Ya veo – Sasuke fijo la vista en el suelo – Les esperaremos entonces – dijo tras un rato de silencio – Da igual si no resulta ser Itachi, esta vez no se iran sin decirme donde esta – miro a Karin, que iba tomando un color rojo-mosqueada – nos quedamos en Konoha, un poco más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ñañan, me salio un poco más corto este capitulo, pero es que no queria meter muchas cosas w . No creo que hoy escriba otro capi, asi que teneis tiempo para rewinar relajadamente xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Por que espero que me siguais rewinando TOT!!!! Nunca habia tenido tantos rewins solo en tres capitulos TWT!!!!! Sois lo mejor y haceis que a una le entren ganas de escribir w !!!!!!!!!!! Gracias, de verdad TWT!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Rengō

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 4: Rengō

Sasuke y los suyos llevaban dos dias esperando pacientemente. Se encontraban sentados en un oscuro tejado donde no podian ser vistos.

.-Mira que son inútiles los ninjas de esta villa. Llevamos aquí casi una semana y no nos detectan.

.-El Clan Inuzuka debe de estar muy ocupado, Karin – Sasuke miraba un pajaro que vino directo a posarse en el hombro de Juugo.

.-Estan aquí, a un par de calles.

.-Bien – Sasuke se echo la capucha sobre la cabeza y los demas le imitaron – Vamos.

Saltaron de sombra en sombra siguiendo al pajaro. Descendieron como gatos por los balcones y fueron andando hasta la calle posterior. Se separaron. Dos por cada lado de la calle. No les costo distinguir los sombreros de dos Akatsukis en la multitud.

.-Kisame…-susurro Suigetsu tras Sasuke.

Se acercaron con prudencia. La calle estaba abarrotada. Sasuke supuso que ya debian de saber que estaban alli, asi que intento ponerse a la altura de la figura más baja. Le miro desde la oscuridad de su capucha. Las dos figuras aminoraron el paso, pero siguieron avanzando a lo largo de la calle. Sasuke y Suigetsu comenzaron a andar en diagonal, cada vez acercandose más, Karin y Juugo les guardaban la espalda desde el otro lado de la calle, acercandose tambien. En el cruce de calles se pusieron al paso. Apenas un metro separaba a los dos Uchihas.

.-Sasuke…

.-Itachi…

.-No vamos a montar un numerito aquí, verdad??

.-No soy estupido. Pero montare el numerito si no vienes dentro de dos horas a la casa de Uchiha Gihei.

.-El barrio me trae malos recuerdos – Sasuke puso la mano en la Kusanagi – Que remedio – Itachi se levanto un poco el sombrero para poder mirar a su hermano – Alli estaremos. Guarda la compostura hasta entonces, hermano menor. Tomaron cada uno una direccion distinta. Tal vez no por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la madera del suelo. Se habian tomado la molestia de limpiar la casa en los dos dias de espera que habian pasado alli. Habian cerrado todas las ventanas con tablas para evitar el frio y arreglado el cerrojo de la puerta. El salon de la casa del viejo Gihei no era demasiado grande, pero les daba superioridad ante un enemigo al que superaban en numero. Como una jaula. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para que los Akatsukis entraran. Suigetsu agarraba el pomo de su enorme espada. Karin parecia a punto de gritar. Juugo oia el trino de los pajaros fuera de la casa.

.-Dejadme a Itachi a mi – Sasuke se levanto del suelo.

Los Akatsuki, sombrero en mano, entraron con cautela a la casa. Se miraron los unos a los otros durante un par de minutos.

.-Bueno, sera mejor que hagamos ruido – Kisame saco a Samehada y se lanzo a por Juugo, el mas cercano.

.-Sasuke – este se volvio hacia su hermano – Antes de que me mates tengo que hablar contigo – señalo a Juugo con la cabeza – Kisame solo quiere que nadie sospeche que no nos estamos matando. Se quien es. No dejes que se descontrole.

.-Ocupate de tus hombres, yo me ocupare de los mios- Sasuke se acerco a Itachi dispuesto a soltar toda la ira acumulada en la ultima semana.

.-Hay otro Uchiha vivo – Sasuke paro en seco – Y no me refiero a tu hijo – Sasuke se asombro de que lo supiese. Su expresión le basto a Itachi para saber que Zetsu no le habia mentido – Sasuke, ese Uchiha quiere el Kyuubi para igualar a Uchiha Madara.

.-Crei que eso es lo que querias hacer tu – esta vez el sorprendido fue Itachi.

.-Puede. Pero no es mi objetivo primordial. Aunque seria una ayuda…Sasuke, ese Uchiha intentara matarnos.

.-Por que?

.-Porque somos los unicos que podriamos arrebatarle lo que quiere.

.-No me interesa ese Uchiha, al que quiero muerto es a ti.

.-Tambien quieres ver muerto a tu hijo?? – Sasuke le miro desafiante. Itachi suspiro. Suigetsu se habia unido a la lucha, no muy animado al saber que no moriria nadie. Por ahora. Habia destrozado una pared y el polvo llenaba uno de los lados de la habitación – Ese niño podria tener el Sharingan, Sasuke. El tercer Uchiha no esperar a comprovarlo, a que tu hijo ya pueda ser una pequeña amenaza.

El silencio se apodero de ambos, aunque el ruido de la batalla seguia a su alrededor.

.-Como se llama??

.-………………Saichi.

.-Saichi?? – Sasuke alcanzo a ver la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano.

.-Que quieres, Itachi?

.-Quiero que ahora tu y tu equipo huyais de aquí. Nuestra mision es mataros. Kisame y yo os perseguiremos a poca velocidad para que podais alejaros. Después volveremos y diremos que huisteis y perdimos vuestra pista.

.-Y después que busquemos al tercer Uchiha.

.-Si.

.-No.

.-Ya tendremos tiempo para matarnos cuando el niño este a salvo.

.-Por que tanto interes en mi hijo, Itachi?

.-No lo entenderias.

.-Jurame que, independientemente de quien de los dos acabe con el, después de muerto ese Uchiha no huiras de mi y me concederas una batalla digna.

.-Te lo juro.

Sasuke suspiro y apreto los puños. No se podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, y Karin detrás de el tampoco.

.-Creemos que el tercer Uchiha tiene relacion con nuestro lider, en Akatsuki. El nombre del lider es Pein. Creemos que nos esta alejando a nosotros dos del Kyuubi para que no…

La puerta se abrio de sopeton. Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji estaban al otro lado.

.-Valla, parece que hemos encontrado un nido de ratas!!!!!!!!!!- Naruto corrio hacia el grupo. Se percato de que los hermanos Uchiha estaban alli- Siento interrumpir la reunion familiar -Itachi y Sasuke se miraron un momento. Naruto. El Kyuubi. Se giraron los dos a la vez hacia el. Una fuerte explosion detono entre Uzumaki y los Uchiha. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo, Shikamaru movia a Naruto con el Kage Mane fuera de alli.

.-No os lo vamos a poner tan facil.

.-Corre ahora – le dijo Itachi a Sasuke.

.-No me des ordenes – aun asi, seguido de los demas, paso por en medio de los de Konoha a base de chidori a dos manos (N/A: valla cosa más rara xDDDDDDDD). Salieron de la casa y salieron a correr, Itachi y Kisame les seguian ademas de los de Konoha. Naruto pegaba voces tirado delante de la casa. Itachi y Kisame corrian en serio, no como habian planeado.

.-Separemonos – dijo el menor de los Uchiha a los suyos y se dirigieron al bosque. Sasuke volvio la vista para ver como Itachi y Kisame se dirigian al rio.

………….

…………

.-Y ahora que, Sasuke??- Suigetsu se dejo caer a su lado- Llevas toda la vida detrás de ese tio, y ahora que lo tienes, plaf, dejas que se escurra entre tus dedos como agua.

.-Lo primero es Saichi, con el cumplo uno de mis objetivos en esta vida y me aseguro mi venganza sin mas contratiempos – Suspiro y se echo algo de agua del riachuelo que habia a sus pies en la cabeza- Prefiero matar a Itachi en un lugar importante, no en una casa. Ahora me dara un combate de verdad, en un buen lugar, y sin nadie más. Con mi hijo a salvo.

.-Te seguimos, Sasuke – dijo Juugo tras un rato de silencio. Sasuke se levanto.

.-Vamos a por el tercer Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura aun seguia vacia. La breve estancia de Sasuke no habia arreglado nada. Más bien lo habia empeorado. No habia tenido el valor de preguntarle lo que de verdad queria saber y el solo le habia echo más daño. Intento olvidar todo aquello por el pequeño. La misma tarde de la partida de Sasuke llamo a los demas y les dijo que necesitaba ayuda para limpiar la casa a la que queria irse. Apenas una hora después de llamar todos se dirigian a ver la casa. Estaba muchisimo más sucia de lo que ninguno se imaginaba.

La casa no era extremadamente grande, como habia advertido Sasuke. Y el jardin no es que fuera precioso. Sakura se dijo que el debía haberlo visto cuando no se lo comian las malas hiervas y las enredaderas. La casa era totalmente de madera. Las puertas tenian gravadas el abanico de los Uchiha. Sakura se cuestionaba si quitarlos o no. Miro a Tetsuya, en brazos de Naruto que jugaba con el. ¿Queria que su hijo viviese como un Uchiha? En realidad, ella no sabia que significaba eso. Cambiaria el papel de las puertas. Ino lo anoto en la lista de cosas que les haria falta comprar. La casa solo tenia una planta. Un gran salon rectangular, una coqueta cocina muy luminosa, cuatro dormitorios y tres cuartos de baño. Sakura decidio que convertiria el dormitorio más pequeño en una habitación de juegos para Tetsuya. Ademas, ese dormitorio era el unico que daba al jardin. El estanque estaba vacio, pero ya se encargarian ellos de limpiarlo y llenarlo de peces de colores. El jardin era lo que más iba a costar. Parecía una jungla.

Se fueron todos a casa pensando en todo el trabajo que tendrian al dia siguiente, les esperaba un duro fin de semana de limpieza.

En realidad no les importaba. Sakura parecia un poco más feliz.

El primer dia se repartieron el trabajo. Las chicas quitarian el polvo y fregarian la casa, los chicos se dedicarian al jardin. Cuando quedo claro que Naruto no valia ni para lo uno ni para lo otro le dieron a Tetsuya y le dejaron que jugase con el en un rincón limpio.

El segundo dia, con la casa ya limpia y el jardin listo para convertirlo en tal, las chicas se dedicaron a plantar flores y llenar el estanque mientras que los chicos empezaron a traer muebles de la otra casa. Cuando Naruto tropezo contra un jarron que habia en el suelo, lo rompio y encima callo sobre una de las puertas de papel, le volvieron a dar a Tetsuya.

.-Sakura chaaaan!!! –Naruto salio al jardin con el niño embrazos.

.-Nani??

.-Puedo ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio con Tetsuya kun??

.-Hum, bueno, pero no te alejes mucho, eh!

.-No lo voy a perder!! Como figura paterna suya que soy quiero enseñarle el hogar de sus antepasados.

.-Naruto, el niño no tiene ni una semana – le recordo Ino secandose el sudor de la frente.

.-Dicen que a los niños se le quedan mejor las cosas cuanto más chicos se las enseñas!!

.-Pues a ti debieron de enseñarte a hacer el idiota muy pronto!!!- dijo mientras arreglaba la tierra de alrededor de las flores que estaba plantando.

.-No digas esas cosas tan feas delante de Tetsuya kun!!!

Naruto se fue dando tumbos de la casa.

.-Mira Tetsuya, este sitio tan deprimente y decrepito es tu hogar. Ves eso de hay??- le señalo el abanico del clan Uchiha, aunque el pequeño no le hacia mucho caso que digamos- Eso es…una cosa que ponen los Uchihas por todas partes.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza. Nunca se habia parado a pensar que significaba el abanico.

.-Representa…lo buena que es la siesta…y mas si te abanican…si eso, porque los Uchihas eran gente muy importante, y sus mujeres se pasaban el dia abanicandolos – le dijo muy decidido al pobre niño.

Siguió caminando con el bebe en brazos por las calles del barrio.

.-Tu no te deprimas. Cuando yo sea Hokage ordenare que restauren todo esto. Ya veras que bonito va a quedar!!! Y según vallas tu teniendo hijos pues que se vallan acoplando por las casas de por aquí. Porque no creo que nadie quiera vivir en una de estas casas. Son bonitas, pero estan llenas de sangre. El tercero, que en paz descanse, tenia muy poca vergüenza, seguro que la mitad de los impuestos de la epoca salian de aquí, y luego ni se digno a limpiarlo todo – Naruto asintio para si mismo.

Entraba ya a una calle alejadillas cuando escucho un ruido.

.-Hum…suenan ruidos extraños de esa casa Tetsuyin….Tu no te asustes, eh? Que si son fantasmas son familia tuya…Asi que no creo que nos hagan nada…verdad???

Naruto miro raro al niño que estaba recostado tranquilamente sobre su hombro- No es que tenga miedo, eh? Que clase de figura paternal seria!!

Naruto ando con decisión hacia la casa de donde salian los ruidos. Cuando ya se acercaba se oyo un ruido más fuerte que los anteriores y una pared interior callo abajo, rompiendo una de las ventanas. Naruto abrio mucho, mucho, la boca.

.-Hebi y Akatsuki!!!!- exclamo en un susurro para si mismo. Estaba apunto de saltar a luchar cuando recordo que llevaba a Tetsuya- Tranquilo chiquitin, te traere a tu padre aunque sea de los huev…pelos…jeje…

Salio corriendo con el niño hacia la casa de Sakura. Le dio a la criatura y miro a los chicos.

.-Ei, necesito que vengais conmigo un segundo.

.-Que pasa, Naruto??- pregunto Shikamaru, siempre listo para dejar de trabajar.

.-Eeee – Naruto miro a Sakura de reojo – ya vereis, venga vamos!!!! – empezo a empujarlos fuera de la casa. Una vez fuera se puso un dedo sobre la boca para indicarles que no hiciesen ruido.

.-Hebi y Akatsuki estan metidos en una casa no muy lejos de aquí, estan haciendo muchisimo ruido. Sera Itachi seguramente!!! Vamos a por ellos!!!!!

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza. Salieron a correr todos detrás de Naruto hacia la casa. Los ruidos se oían cada vez más lejos.

.-No quiero que Sakura sepa que el bastardo de Sasuke anda por aquí ahora que parece estar olvidandose de el – dijo Naruto mientras corrian.

.-Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien – le tranquilizo Lee con una sonrisa destelleante y un signo de la victoria.

Llegaron hasta la casa y subieron las escaleras del porche muy despacio. La puerta estaba cerrada. Neji abrio el picaporte con cuidado y decisión. Naruto fue el primero en entrar.

.-Valla, parece que hemos encontrado un nido de ratas!!!!!!!!!!- Naruto vio a Itachi y a Sasuke en un lado apartado mientras dos tipos con cara de pez y un melenas se peleaban. Tambien habia una chica con gafas mirandole cerca de Sasuke. Volvio a concentrarse en los hermanos Uchiha - Siento interrumpir la reunion – se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarle a el. "Oh, oh…que es lo que te decia siempre la vieja Sannin, Naruto?? _Eres el Kyuubi, todo el mundo te quiere muerto!!!_...Ummm, sandarooooo_"_ Sintio un tiron en lo más pronfundo de su ser y después empezo a moverse contra su voluntad. Vio a Shikamaru que ya habia entrado detrás de el usar el Kage Mane sobre el y que lo sacaba fuera. "Uf, por los pelos"

.-No os lo vamos a poner tan facil – dijo con tranquilidad Shikamaru terminando de arrastrarle fuera de la casa. Entonces Sasuke atraveso la fila que habian montado los chicos frente a la puerta a base de chidoris y Akatsuki les siguió.

.-A por ellos!!!!! –Kiba fue el primero en salir a correr tras los asesinos de rango S más buscados del mundo (N/A: bueno, algunos de ellos oxoU). Naruto se retorcio para terminar de soltarse del Kage Mane y siguió a sus compañeros que ya le llevaban ventaja. Poco después Hebi se dividio y Akatsuki se perdio hacia el rio.

.-Si nos dividimos en dos grupos, unos con Neji y otros con Kiba, tal vez les alcancemos – dijo Lee.

.-No creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades contra Hebi si nos dividimos, y uno de los Akatsukis usa el agua, seguirles hacia el rio seria peligroso. Sigamos a los que se han metido en el bosque a ver si al menos cogemos a Sasuke.

Horas más tarde regresaron a la casa de Sakura, reventados.

.-Donde os habiais metido!!!???- les grito Ino.

.-Encontramos a unos Akatsukis en una de las casas, y les perseguimos.

.-Tambien estaba Sasuke??-pregunto Sakura. Naruto se sorprendio.

.-Por-por que iba a estar Sasuke??

.-Últimamente a estado rondando la aldea –dijo esta.

.-Por que no nos avisaste!!!

.-No tenia ganas – dijo simplemente y volvio a entrar en la casa con Tetsuya – Estais heridos?? – pregunto mientras los demas entraban.

.-No, salieron por patas en cuanto vieron a la Elite Verde reunida – dijo Lee echandole los brazos a los hombros a Neji y Shikamaru. Ino suspiro.

.-Teneis suerte – susurro Hinata.

Sakura salio al jardin mientras Naruto y Lee se ponian a relatar lo ocurrido de forma apasionada. Se sento junto al estanque con Tetsuya.

.-No me importa lo que pase en el futuro, mi vida. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Acepto este nuevo reto de la vida. Acepto mi nueva vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hecho cinco paginas, como siempre, pero me sabe a poco comparado con otros capis owO. Bueno, dije que hoy no iba a actualizar más, pero es que no tenia nada más que hacer y me apetecia escribir el encuentro xD. Espero que esteis felices, estoy actualizando a dos capitulos por dia, aunque no tengais muchas esperanzas de que esto sea siempre asi oxoUUU. Bueno, seguid rewinando como hasta ahora, y gracias de nuevo TOT.


	6. Kazoku

Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews nOn!!!!! Y sobre todo, a mi rayito de inspiración, Hibari-Sama, ya que hablando con ella encontre la forma de joder más a Sasuke, wuajajajajaja, que mala soy xD. Espero poder postear hoy otros dos capitulos, que veo que os gusta xD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 5: Kazoku

Tetsuya Uchiha tenia ya cinco años. Era un niño muy despierto a pesar de su edad. Se pasaba el dia corriendo de un lado para otro. Aun asi era bastante solitario. Aunque no le faltaban niños que se ofrecieran a jugar con el, Tetsuya preferia pasarse el dia solo, explorando el bosque, jugando solo en su barrio o ayudando a su madre.

Tetsuya no conocia a su verdadero padre, pero tenia un monton de tios. El tio Kakashi hacia poco le habia acompañado en una de sus expediciones al bosque y cuando salieron le dijo con seriedad.

.-Si quieres ser ninja deberias presentarte ya al examen para entrar en la academia, se que si esperas al año que viene no tendras ni que hacerlo, pero con tu potencial perder un año de clases seria una tonteria.

Aquello hizo muy feliz a Tetsuya y se lo contaba a todo el mundo. Tio Sai se dijo que debia hacerlo, asi al año siguiente ya estaria en el escuadron ANBU. Tetsuya no hizo mucho caso a "el pobre tio Sai", como decia papa Naruto. Este ultimo si que le animo con gran efusividad, como todo lo que hacia. Aunque papa Naruto no era su padre de verdad, se encargaba de hacer todo lo que un padre tenia que hacer. O al menos lo intentaba. Como aquella vez, apenas después de aprender a andar.

.-Muy bien, Tetsuya!!! Ahora te enseñare a mear de pie!!!!

.-……hai!!...

Toda persona a la que conociese ya sabia que iba a presentarse al examen de la academia. Todo el mundo, menos su madre. Tetsuya tenia miedo de pedirle permiso. No es que su madre no le quisiese, ni que no le apoyase en todo lo que hiciera. Simplemente, se preocupaba mucho por el. Le preocupaban sus escapadas de horas al bosque, y suspiraba aliviada al verle volver. Preferia que no jugara con kunais ni con ningun tipo de arma, aunque no se lo prohibia. Tetsuya sabia que su madre no le impediria convertirse en ninja, pero sabia que sufriria mucho. En silencio.

Asi que papa Naruto le dio una idea. Primero iria al examen, y si no lo pasaba, algo que le dijo jamas podria ocurrir, pues su madre no se habría enterado de nada y todos felices. Si lo pasaba, pues ya se lo contaba. A Tetsuya no le gusto la idea. El nunca le mentia a su madre, y el dia que tubiese que ir a hacer el examen tendria que inventarse algo para poder salir.

Pero Tetsuya tenia un corazon bueno, y no lo hizo.

Aquella mañana se sentia con fuerzas. Y se planto muy serio y con el entrecejo fruncido delante de su madre.

.- Okā san, voy a presentarme al examen de ninja para poder entrar este año a la academia – se quedo ahí parado esperando una respuesta.

.-Como quieras, mi vida. Tengo que ir a inscribirte??

Tetsuya miro a su madre, que solo me miraba con interes. Penso que era una de sus mascaras para no enseñarle su preocupación.

.-N-no, creo que Kakashi oji san se esta encargando de todo.

.-Pensabas ir sin decirmelo?? – pregunto Sakura poniendo unos platos de arroz en la mesa.

.-Nononono –Tetsuya sacudio la cabeza con energia- Pero es que no sabia como decirtelo – fue a sentarse en el suelo para desayunar.

Aquella mañana Tetsuya decidio que entrenaria para el examen. Cogio la bolsa de kunais de su madre – siempre con su permiso – y salio a la calle. Habia una diana colgada en la puerta de una casa algo más adentro en el barrio, asi que la busco y se puso a practicar, como ya habia echo otras veces. Su punteria no era perfecta, pero excelente para alguien de su edad.

Llevaba ya un buen rato entrenando cuando los vio. Dos sombras negras se movian por una calle paralela a aquella. Las vio cuando pasaron por el cruce de calles. Se puso en la pierna la bolsa de kunais – como habia visto que hacian los ninjas- y los guardo todos. Después corrio con cuidado hacia los invasores. Era demasiado pequeño para pensar que podria ocurrirle algo malo.

Las dos figuras iban envueltos en capas negras y llevaban sombreros extraños.

.-Akatsuki…-susurro para si mismo. Tetsuya habia visto las fotos descriptibas pegadas en la pared de la torre de la Hokage, a donde solia ir con su mama. Sabia que eran asesinos de rango S, pero no le importo. Siguió hacia ellos. Aun no tenia suficiente habilidad como para saltar de tejado en tejado. Al menos no sin ser visto. Asi que se escurrio de casa en casa persiguiendoles. Llegaron a una de las más grandes de todo el barrio, cerca de un camino que daba al bosque. Los dos Akatsukis entraron dentro. Tetsuya, movido por la curiosidad, entro en la casa tambien. Estaba llena de polvo, como todas las demas, pero el pequeño habia aprendido a no dejar huellas en sus muchas aventuras entre las casas abandonadas del barrio. Llego a un corredor exterior. Los Akatsukis si que llevaban huellas, que entraban en un salon. Miro antes de entrar. No habia nadie, asi que siguió. La habitación estaba algo más limpias que las demas. En el suelo habia, dibujados con tiza blanca, dos figuras. Tetsuya penso que debia corresponder a la posición de dos personas. Se pregunto de quien abria sido esa casa. Se dio la vuelta para seguir bucando a los invasores.

Pero ellos ya estaban detrás de el.

Tetsuya dio un pequeño respingo e inmediatamente se puso en guardia. La figura más alta rio.

.-Parece que esta dispuesto a pelear con nosotros, Itachi – siguió riendo. La figura más pequeña se acerco a el. Tetsuya no se movio. A veces peleaba con papa Naruto (N/A: es un niño, se cree que son peleas de verdad en vez de juegos xD) y siempre sacaba ventaja de su estatura ante una persona más alta. Intento no ponerse nervioso y observar cualquier movimiento del individuo.

.-Saichi… -Tetsuya levanto una ceja. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo a el? – Eres del clan Uchiha??

Papa Naruto le habia dicho muchas veces que aquel clan ya no existia, aun asi Tetsuya asintio, orgulloso de su apellido.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-No podeis estar aquí – dijo, simplemente.

.-¿Por qué? Si es mi casa – el Akatsuki se quito el sombrero. Tenia el pelo oscuro y unas extrañas arrugas juntos a los ojos. Sus ojos. Sus ojos rojos. Tetsuya se quedo petrificado. El Akatsuki se señalo la cara – Reconoces estos ojos, Saichi?

El pequeño asintio. Sentia el cuello agarrotado. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Hacia unos meses que se habia lenvantado, tras una pesadilla terrible, y se habia encontrado a si mismo con aquellos extraños ojos. Penso que era algo malo, y no se lo dijo a nadie. Tras un rato se sintio cansado y desaparecieron. No le habia vuelto a pasar más.

El sujeto que respondia al nombre de Itachi miro al Akatsuki más alto.

.-Antes, en esta casa vivia un niño. Su habitación esta al final de este corredor. Tal vez encuentres algo que te interese – Itachi se puso el sombrero – Ya nos vamos, Saichi oî san – Tetsuya los persiguió hasta la puerta. Pero ya se habian ido. ¿Qué harian alli dos Akatsukis? Ese hombre dijo que esa era su casa. Entonces tendria que ser un Uchiha, y los Uchihas estaban muertos. Entonces, ¿era su padre? ¿Su padre era un Akatsuki? Le habia dicho oî san. Tetsuya penso en todos los tios que tenia y que ninguno era de verdad. ¿Era aquel hombre siniestro hermano de su padre? Entonces lo entendio. Si ese hombre era su tio, por tanto hermano de su padre, aquella casa era la de Sasuke Uchiha. A papa Naruto se le escapo el nombre una vez. Ahora tenia dos nombres: Itachi y Sasuke. Aquel hombre le habia llamado Saichi. Tal vez no es que fuese un nombre. Tal vez tuviese un significado especial. Tetsuya recordo lo que le habia dicho sobre la habitación de un niño y fue a buscarla.

La habitación estaba tan mugrienta como el resto de la casa. Apenas habia muebles en la habitación: una cama, un armario y una mesita con una lampara. Tetsuya abrio el armario, lo unico que no estaba a la vista. Dentro no habia nada especial, solo ropa. Tetsuya cogio una camiseta perfectamente doblada y le quito un poco el polvo. Era negra y tenia en la espalda el símbolo de los Uchiha, un abanico. Saco algunas más. Todas tenian el abanico en la espalda. Frucio el ceño. Se sintio mal. ¿Los Uchiha tenian que llevar el abanico en la ropa?

.: FlashBack :.

.-Papa Naruto, que es eso que hay por todo el barrio?? – Tetsuya tenia cuatro años cuando pregunto aquello.

.-Eh?? Pero si ya te lo explique, es que no te acuerdas!! El segundo dia que pisaste este barrio te pasee por el y te lo conte – Naruto parecia ofendido.

.-Cuando tu y tu madre vinisteis aquí a vivir no tenias ni una semana, como es que no te acuerdas?? – le dijo Kakashi oji san mirando a Naruto de reojo. Naruto se cruzo de brazos.

.-Pues, como toda Konoha sabe, el abanico representa lo buena que es la siesta y mas si te abanican, porque los Uchihas eran gente muy importante, y sus mujeres se pasaban el dia abanicandolos –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Tetsuya le miro sorprendido- Y ahora sigamos – dijo echando a andar. Kakashi solto una risita y miro al pequeño.

.-El abanico es el símbolo del clan porque controlan tecnicas de fuego. Supongo que sera porque si le das aire a un fuego crece. Aunque no me hagas mucho caso.

.-Al menos suena mejor que ninjas siesteros.

Kakashi le miro observar las paredes del barrio.

.-Espero que algun dia tengas la oportunidad de que alguien te lo explique tal y como es.

.: Fin FlashBack :.

Tetsuya se quedo mirando la camiseta un poco más. Decidio probarsela. Le estaba un poco grande. Entonces tubu una iluminación. Itachi habia dicho que aquella habitación habia sido de un niño. Tambien habia dicho que esa era su casa. Por consecuencia esa camiseta deberia ser de el. O de su padre. Tetsuya salio corriendo a buscar otra habitación. Encontro otra, pero en el armario habia ropa bastante más grande. ¿Quién de los dos seria el hermano pequeño? Tetsuya, sin quitarse la camiseta, cogio la suya y corrio hacia su casa, dispuesto a hacerle un par de preguntas a su madre. Algo que tenia muchas ganas de hacer desde hacia tiempo.

Cuando llego, jadeando, a su casa, Sakura ya preparaba la comida y un delicioso olor a Kushiyaki inundaba la cocina.

.- Okā chan??

.-Hum??

.-Em…-Tetsuya sabia que a su madre no le gustaba mucho el tema, pero no podia esperar – Otō san tenia hermanos??

.-Si, uno – dijo Sakura tras guardar unos segundos de silencio.

.-Y quien era el más pequeño??

.-Tu padre – Sakura se volvio hacia su hijo – Por que…?? Tetsuya, esa camiseta esta llena de polvo!!! – Sakura dejo de trabajar en la comida y se acerco a quitarle la prenda sucia a su hijo – De donde la has sacado?? – Sakura se fijo en ese momento en el abanico de la espalda.

.-Estaba en la casa grande que hay junto al camino –Tetsuya habia pensado lo que iba a decir mientras corria. Si no queria que su madre se preocupara terriblemente, y por tanto sufriera, no podia contarle nada de los Akatsukis. Asi que tendria, por primera vez, que mentirle – Entre por curiosidad, porque es muy grande. Entonces en el suelo habia un examen con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Me entro la curiosidad – se excuso – Registre un poco la casa y encontre en un dormitorio esta ropa. Y si esa es la casa de mi padre, y mi padre era el hermano pequeño, esta ropa es suya!!! – Tetsuya la miro feliz, mientras que ella le devolvio otra de preocupación.

.-De todas formas te esa grande.

.-Y por que toda la ropa de mi padre tiene el abanico de los Uchiha??

.-Porque se sienten orgullosos de su clan y gustan de llevarlo a la vista, Tetsuya.

.-Y por que yo no???

.-No pense que quisieras llevarlo.

.-Si quiero, si quiero!!!

Tetsuya se escurrio hasta los brazos de su madre y se metio dentro de la camiseta que tenia esta un en los brazos.

.-Espera, espera. Pedire que se lo pongan a ropa de tu talla. Esto le estaria bien a un niño de ocho años, como poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dia del examen habia llegado. Kakashi oji san le habia estado enseñando, en un tiempo record, la teoria que necesitaba para el examen. Papa Naruto estaba muy emocionado. El acababa de tener una niña con Hinata, y se dividia como podia por cumplir con los que eran para el sus dos hijos, mimando a la pequeña y a su madre y entrenando con Tetsuya.

Se habia levantado incluso antes que su madre con los nervios. Estaba incado de rodillas en la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos, y absolutamente nervioso. Se maldecia a si mismo por ello. Una regla imprescindible para un ninja es no perder la compostura ante ninguna situación para poder pensar con coherencia. Empezo a repasar mentalmente todo lo que habia aprendido, pero eso no le relajo. Sakura le cogio por detrás y le beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

.-Nervioso?? –le dijo, con falso entusiasmo, aunque no sin estar feliz por su hijo.

.-N-no, para nada.

Le puso un buen desayuno en la mesa aunque, de los nervios, no comio demasiado. Faltaba ya media hora para el examen. Tetsuya se levanto.

.-Me voy a ir ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

.-Quieres que te acompañe??

.-No hace falta, mami – y se dirigo al recividor a calzarse.

.-Espera un segundo – le dijo Sakura detrás de el. Se puso de rodillas a la altura de su pequeño y le miro fijamente – Quiero que sepas que estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti, pase lo que pase, de acuerdo?? –Tetsuya asintio con la cabeza, notando un nudo en la garganta – Espero que esto te de suerte – dijo su madre sacando una camiseta negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. El pequeño no tardo apenas un segundo en quitarse su camiseta y ponerse la nueva. Después abrazo con fuerza a su madre.

.-Muchas gracias!!!!!! –grito con unas ganas más tipicas de su figura paternal que de el. Sakura volvio a besarle y se quedo mirandole hasta que se perdio en el arco de entrada al barrio.

Tetsuya se sentia muy feliz. Sabia que si aprobaba aquel examen toda la villa lo colocaria en la casilla de niño prodigio, sobre todo si se veia obligado a tener que usar…eso. Kakashi se lo habia explicado. Se llamaba Sharingan y era extraordinariamente excepcional que alguien con su edad lo tubiese. Algunos niños de la aldea le saludaron al pasar, y el les respondio por cortesía. Sintio un escalofrio al pasar junto a un gran arbol y miro hacia arriba. Le parecio ver una sombra moverse sobre una de las ramas más altas. Se encogio de hombros y echo a correr, emocionado.

Los examinadores eran los que Kakashi oji san le habia dicho: Umino Iruka y Nara Shikamaru. Estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores de un aula de la academia. Tetsuya penso que estaban alli, y no en un sala de examinacion, por el gran numero de publico asistente. Naruto, Kakashi, un hombre con un extraño pelo blanco y un gran pergamino a la espalda, Neji Hyuuga y la propia Hokage, se sentaban en los pupitres que habia a sus espaldas, ademas de un monton de gente menos llamativa. Intento no pensar que estaban alli y concentrarse en sus examinadores.

.-Buenos dias, Tetsuya san – comenzo Iruka – Has solicitado la entrada anticipada a la academia, es asi??

.-Hai – respondio haciendo una reverencia, como le habia avisado Kakashi.

.-Necesitamos que nos contestes a una serie de preguntas, oralmente – miro a Shikamaru y este asintio con la cabeza- Listo??

.-Siempre, señor – contesto haciendo otra reverencia.

.-Muy bien, empecemos con algo sencillo: ¿Qué habilidades se requieren en un ninja equilibrado?

.-Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Inteligencia, Fuerza, Velocidad y Resistencia.

.-¿Qué es el Bingo? –Tetsuya estaba ahora más tranquilo. Por alguna razon habia pensado que le harian todas las preguntas más rebuscadas, pero aquello no parecia ser tan difícil.

.-Es el libro con el listado de posibles ninjas peligrosos para la villa. Se dividen según el rango de peligrosidad, siendo el más alto el Rango S.

.-¿Qué es el chakra?

.-Es la energia que necesita un ninja para realizar una tecnica. Para llevar acabo una tecnica con éxito es necesario moldear juntas la energia del cuerpo y el espiritu.

Siguieron haciendole preguntas durante un buen rato. Tetsuya siguió contestandolas todas casi al instante, ganandose en algunas murmullo de sorpresas entre los espectadores.

.-Creo que ya estan todas las preguntas – dijo Iruka ordenando los papeles que habia sobre la mesa.

.-Aun falta una – dijo Shikamaru - ¿Cuál es el objectivo de un ninja?

Tetsuya sabia perfectamente porque le hacia esa pregunta.

.-Proteger a la villa – dijo con simpleza. Sabia que esto no le bastaria.

.-Nada más??

.-Aun no lo se, señor – contesto con seriedad.

Para la siguiente prueba salieron al jardin de la academia. Kakashi le habia explicado que normalmente solo se hacia la prueba teorica, al no tener ningun tipo de base practica el candidato a entrar a la academia, pero que no se sorprendiese si se lo ponian difícil y a el si se la hacian. Tambien sabian por que le ponian tan a prueba.

.-Lucharas contra un estudiante de primero de la academia.

El chico solo tenia un año más que el. Tetsuya era ya tan alto como el y lo hubiese tomado como una prueba no demasiado difícil. Si el chico no fuese un Hyuuga. Otra prueba más. Se recordo a si mismo una de las normas: "Un ninja tiene que anticiparse a las anticipaciones, y ver más alla de lo normal". El Hyuuga ya estaba en posición y parecia dispuesto. Tetsuya estaba casi seguro de que aquel chico podia usar el Byakugan y que le habian dicho que no tardase mucho en emplearlo. Se puso en posición e Iruka dio la señal para que empezasen.

El Hyuuga era más rapido que el. Esquivo por los pelos un ataque directo a la cara agachandose. Hyuuga hizo una finta y arremetió contra el. Tetsuya salto por encima y lanzo una patada antes de caer al suelo, pero fallo. Aquel chico tampoco era normal. Tetsuya se paso los siguientes diez minutos intentando evitar los ataques de su oponente, pero su velocidad era superior y acerto con algunos golpes claves. Tetsuya tambien comenzo a lograr acertarle y a acostumbrarse a su ritmo. Sabia que el tenia menos resistencia fisica que el y que en cuanto usase el Byakugan estaria perdido. Y el solo habia entrenado una vez con su Sharingan. Salto para esquivar un ataque al costado. Entonces vio de nuevo una sombra en un arbol. Parecia observarles. Aquello fue un gran error. Hyuuga aprobecho el despiste par saltar y aplastarle contra el suelo. Antes de levantarse con rapidez le dio tiempo a ver a Neji agarrar a Naruto que parecia dispuesto a ir a pegarle un soplamocos al niñato que se atrevia a pegarle al hijo adoptivo del futuro Hokage. Salto hacia atrás y dejo que el impulso lo alejase de su oponente para reponerse un poco. El Byakugan marcaba ya las venas cercanas a sus ojos. Tetsuya sabia que estaba en peligro. No lo vio ni venir, pero puso los brazos por acto reflejo y logro que el puñetazo solo le lanzase hacia atrás, sin llegar a darle en la cara. Cuando quito los brazos el tambien usaba el Sharingan. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, aun no sabia usar muy bien su chakra y el Sharingan se esfumaria pronto. Escucho la exclamación del publico. No espero y se lanzo hacia el Hyuuga. Este lanzo un contra ataque, pero Tetsuya lo vio antes de que ocurriese y pudo esquivarlo. Paso exactamente igual con el resto de ataques. Hasta que, por fin, logro colarse en su defensa y darle una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago. El Hyuuga callo, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse. Tetsuya apoyo las manos en las rodillas y jadeo, muy cansado.

Shikamaru se acerco a los dos. Los miro y luego fijo sus ojos en Tetsuya.

.-Estas aprovado, comenzaras la semana que viene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras lograr desacerse de Naruto y los demas, que se empeñaban en darle una fiesta, Tetsuya se dirigio a casa. Estaba totalmente reventado y tenia ganas de acurrucarse entre los brazos de su madre y dejar que ella le acariciase.

La sombra del arbol seguia observandole. Se paro a mirarle. Desde alli no podia distinguirle nada. Cogio una piedra del suelo y se la lanzo a lo alto del enorme arbol. Se escucho un puf y segundos después una lluvia de polvo callo al lado de Tetsuya. Miro la piedra echa pure y después volvio la vista, desafiante al arbol. Pero ya no habia nadie. Se encogio de hombros y se giro para seguir. Chocando contra una figura alta envuelta en una capa.

.-No esta bien ir tirandole piedras a la gente – Tetsuya levanto la vista y se vio a si mismo, pero más grande. Abrio un poco la boca y asi se quedo. El hombre tambien le miraba. Parecia orgulloso- Ni siquiera el idiota de Itachi entro tan pronto a la academia.

Itachi. Tetsuya abrio mucho los ojos.

.-Aun eres muy, muy joven, Saichi, pero ya me siento muy orgulloso de ti – aquel hombre le revolvio el pelo con cariño. Después lo cogio del cuello de la camisa y le dio la vuelta. Sonrio – Tu madre estara feliz de escuchar la notica, corre y cuentaselo.

Tetsuya se giro de nuevo para mirarle a la cara.

.-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me espias y porque me llamas Saichi?

El hombre fruncio el ceño – Que cabezota es tu madre – suspiro – te llama Tetsuya, no?? Preguntale a ella. No te espio. Observo a mi hijo. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetsuya se sintio aun más cansado que ante aquella revelacion. Apenas habia conocido hacia unas semanas a su tio, ahora su padre se plantaba ante el, el dia de su examen para entrar a la academia!! Le miro confundido.

.-Otō san…- susurro – Por que? Por que no estas con okā chan y conmigo?? – le miro a los ojos – Es que no nos quieres??

Sasuke sintio un fuerte golpe en alguna parte de el.

.-No es…eso – desvio la mirada – No puedo estar aquí.

.-Por que? – pregunto el pequeño acercandose un poco más, añorando la cercania de su verdadero padre.

.-Porque soy un traidor, y porque odio Konoha, si me quedo aquí me meteran en prision -Tetsuya le miro alzando las cejas- Si coges el libro del bingo me tendras en los primeros puestos de los Rango S.

Tetsuya fue dejando caer la cabeza, perplejo. Su padre era un asesino. Un traidor asesino. Un asqueroso traidor que odiaba Konoha. Estaba en el Bingo, era un peligro para la villa. Un ninja a de proteger la villa.

.-Pero, ahora que todo se a calmado un poco más, intentare venir más a menudo, no quiero que sigas creciendo sin un padre.

.-Yo ya tengo un padre – dijo sin levantar la cabeza- Tengo a papa Naruto y a Kakashi oji san – si no hubiese estado mirando el suelo, hubiese visto el rayo de loca e irracional ira que paso por la cara de su padre al escuchar lo que era Naruto para el – Ellos siempre seran mucho mejor padre que un estupido asesino!!! – por fin levanto la vista. A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – No quiero volver a verte nunca jamas!! Si vuelves aquí, como ninja de Konoha que soy, te matare!!!!

Sasuke no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo. Habia ido con la intencion de ser sincero con su hijo, tener una charla hombre a hombre con el, y ahora su pequeño Saichi le estaba diciendo que queria matarle.

.-Largate de aquí antes de que avise a alguien!!!!! – Tetsuya se dispuso a lanzarle un punta pie a su confundido padre. Pero este lo paro.

.-Tranquilo, ya me voy, no volvere a molestarte, hijo. Siento mucho que me odies asi, y tambien no haber estado aquí para evitalo – Sasuke salto a un tejado cercano – Que tengas suerte – y desaparecio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura salia del dormitorio de su pequeño. Apenas habia tocado la cama se habia quedado dormido. Habia sido un duro dia para el. Se dirigo a la cocina para limpiar los platos de la cena. Ensimismada estaba pensando en Tetsuya y todo lo que tendrian que comprarle para su ingreso en la academia que no se percato de que el entraba en la casa. No se dio cuenta hasta que lo tubo detrás de ella, a escasos centímetros.

.-Puedes dejar eso para luego??

Sakura se volvio para ver a Sasuke, dispuesta a destrozarle con una mirada cargada de todo el odio que llevaba acumulando cinco años. Pero lo que vio fue un hombre totalmente abatido, y no tubo valor. El la cogio por la cintura y, para su sorpresa, se abrazo a ella. Sakura le dejo. Después de todo, no le estaba haciendo nada malo.

.-El niño duerme??

.-Si.

Sasuke fue subiendo la mano por la espalda de Sakura, acariciandola. Estaba tan perpleja que no sabia que hacer. Pasaron asi mucho tiempo. Tal vez demasiado. Sasuke se separo un poco de ella, sin soltarla, para observarla mejor.

.-Sasuke…-este le puso un dedo en la boca y nego con la cabeza. Sakura suspiro- Quieres que te prepare un baño?? – Sasuke la miro, extrañado – Que más da…-dijo ella simplemente y se fue a por toallas.

Sakura dejo que el Uchiha se relajase. Comprobo dos veces que el niño siguiese dormido antes de que Sasuke apareciese en su dormitorio, ya vestido otra vez.

.-Gracias – dijo sentandose a su lado en la cama.

.-Sasuke, se que no te encuentras demasiado…bien – dijo mirandole – Pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte sin decirme el por que.

Sasuke la miro fatigado y suspirando.

.-El por que…-repitio y se rasco la cabeza – No me vas a creer y te vas a enfadar.

.-Es difícil que empeores más las cosas.

.-Cierto, muy cierto…

Sasuke se tumbo en la cama.

.-Seguiamos el rastro de Akatsuki, como siempre. Habiamos encontrado a dos de ellos. Luchas. Juugo quedo herido y ellos huyeron. La Arena estaba muy cerca asi que decidimos ir para curarle. Unos niños de academia nos reconocieron y se dedicaron a tirarnos piedras, tras lo cual tubimos que salir corriendo, cargando con Juugo, para que los ninjas de alli no nos cogiesen. Se volvieron porque comenzo a llover. Estabamos muy cansado. Hacia frio. No sabiamos nada de Itachi. Y Juugo estaba sangrando. Entonces, como un rayito de luz en un cielo encapotado, llegaste tu a la cueva. Sakura. Mi compañera de la infancia. Representabas el mayor estado de paz, dentro de lo que cabe, que he llegado a vivir. Ademas, habias crecido. Llevabas botiquines en la espalda. Para mi, verte alli fue como ver un angel caido del cielo para salvarnos. Curaste a Juugo y te saque de la cueva. En cuanto vi un lugar medianamente seco me lance sobre ti. Estabas tan magica aquella noche – hizo una pausa y se rasco la cabeza – Y yo era joven. Muy joven. Pense que no te resistirias. Al principio, cuando intentastes quitarme de encima pense que solo lo hacias por dignidad, y que se te pasaria pronto. Después, cuando empezaste a gritar, empeze a ver que algo no iba bien. Pero ya estaba demasiado excitado como para parar. Incluso cuando empezaste a llorar…-la miro. Lloraba. Como aquella noche en el bosque rodeados por la lluvia. Sasuke se volvio a sentar para acercarse a ella- Se que no tenia ningún motivo razonable para hacerlo. Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Me comporte como un animal.

Sakura seguia llorando, asi que el le paso un dedo por la mejilla. Ella le agarro la mano y nego con la cabeza.

.-No Sasuke, no.

.-Eso me dijiste la otra vez.

.-Y te lo repito ahora.

Sasuke se acerco más a ella, que fue retrocediendo hasta que quedo tumbada en la cama.

.-Esta vez puede ser diferente.

Sakura cerro los ojos y ajito la cabeza con fuerza.

.-No, Sasuke. Te odio. No voy a quedarme parada.

Sasuke se inclino sobre ella y comenzo a besarla, mientras acariciaba su cintura.

.-Estas segura de que me odias tanto?? – le pregunto entre beso y beso. Sakura se cogio con fuerza de su camiseta- Dejame enmendar mi error.

.-Asi no arreglas nada – Sakura le miro con los ojos aun humedos mientras el se echaba cada vez más sobre ella. El puso su frente sobre la de ella y la acaricio.

.-Venga, dilo – le sonrio.

Sakura miro hacia otro lado y se quedo asi mientras el esperaba, pacientemente.

.-Que más da.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocho paginitas de word. Aplaudidme o algo, no xD?? Por fin e lograo pasar de las cinco, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nOn!!!!!!!!!!! Después de escribir todo esto no se si hoy subire otro o no, y tranquis que no voy a convertir el fic en algo a lo "La vida de Tetsuya Uchiha, el niño con dos nombres mu raros", ni nada de eso, pero pense que habia que dedicarle por lo menos un capitulillo al muchacho òWó. Espero que os haya gustado y que me rewineis tanto como en los otros nOn!!!!!! Gracias por leerme TWT!!!!!


	7. Mata…

Waaaaaa, 101 reviews con solo cinco capis (ke el prologo no cuenta xD), jamas imagine que os fuese a gustar tanto TWT!!!! Un monton de gente a puesto la historia en alerta y como una de sus favoritas, y a mi me han añadido a sus listas de autores favoritos, no me lo creoooooooo TWT!!!!! Muchisimas gracias a todos TOT!!!!! Tambien a los que leeis pero no rewinais owo 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 6: Mata…

Sasuke sonrio para el. Tomo el rostro de Sakura entre las manos y la observo.

.-O tal vez si que importa – Sakura puso las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke intentando quitarselo de encima.

.-Por que de repente si importa??

Sakura se dejo caer en la cama y se tapo la cara con las manos, intentando pensar.

.-Que estamos haciendo, Sasuke?? -el siguió mirandola sin decir nada – Cuando llegamos a este punto de intimidad?? Por que me alegro de verte cuando me has hecho tantisimo daño?? Por que no puedo odiarte??

Sasuke lo penso un momento antes de empezar a responder. Pero no tubo oportunidad. Algo le salto a la espalda y unos finos brazos se agarraron con fuerza estranguladora a su garganta.

.-Deja en paz a mi madre!!!!!! – Tetsuya tiraba con todas sus fuerzas intentando sacar a Sasuke de la cama (N/A: Angelico xD). El Uchiha por su parte intentaba quitarse al niño de la espalda sin acerle daño.

.-Tetsuya, no, espera!!!- Sakura cogio a su hijo que se solto ahora que veia la posibilidad de proteger mejor a su madre.

.-Te dije que no queria volver a verte nunca más!!!

.-Que culpa tengo yo de que me hallas visto, canijo entrometido??

Tetsuya inflo los mofletes y se dispuso a saltar contra el, pero Sakura le agarro.

.-Le conoces?? – pregunto Sakura al pequeño, asombrada.

.-Estaba espiandome en un arbol!!!

.-Si te hubiese estado espiando no me habrías visto – dijo Sasuke, algo ofendido.

.-Sal de nuestra casa!!!

.-Tetsuya, tu padre iba a quedarse aquí esta noche – Sasuke se sorprendio tanto como el pequeño al escuchar aquello – Estabamos teniendo una conversación muy importante.

.-No quiero que se quede aquí!!!

.-A que viene tanto odio?? – Sakura abrazo a su hijo mientras Sasuke alzaba los hombros en señal de no enterarse de nada. Tetsuya se enfurruño y no contesto- Te llevare a la cama de nuevo.

.-No!! No podre dormir sabiendo que el esta aquí!!

.-Terminare de hablar con tu madre y después me ire, de acuerdo??

.-No te creo!!!

Sakura cogio a su hijo y se fue hacia su dormitorio intentando que se relajase un poco.

Sasuke se extendio en la cama, intentando pensar con claridad. Las cosas parecian haber mejorado con Sakura, pero ahora Saichi le odiaba. ¿Recordaria que una vez tubo que meterle en una caja? Aquello solo le hizo recordar a Naruto. Naruto. Saichi le llamaba papa. Aunque solo fuera como mote cariñoso, aquello le comia el alma. Su pequeño Saichi le odiaba. El primer Uchiha en nace en años odiaba a la unica persona que podia enseñarle a ser un Uchiha. No. El no podia. No podia quedarse alli mucho tiempo. No podia ofrecerse a su familia. El resto de Hebi ahora seguia un rumor sobre el tercer Uchiha, en el que llevaban volcados cinco años y que los llevaba de un lado a otro. Queria encontrarle para que Saichi estubiese a salvo y poder matar a Itachi. Itachi. Tendria que verse con el al dia siguiente, en su vieja casa. Sakura volvio acariciandose un brazo.

.-Lo siento…

.-No, yo siento haber venido.

Sakura se tubo a su lado. Asi se quedaron, mirandose durante minutos. Larguisimos minutos. A veces la cara de Sakura se teñia levemente de rojo. Otras, Sasuke le pasaba la mano por la espalda para acariciarla, haciendo que le recorriese un escalofrio.

.-Sasuke…

.-No digas nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu llevaba media hora metido en el agua. Habia dejado a Karin y Juugo en una ciudad entre el pais de la Tierra y el del Viento. Esperaba a Kisame. Sasuke hacia unos meses que habia decidido ir por su cuenta. Habia muchos rumores que desmentir como para ser un solo grupo. Ademas, el lider de Hebi parecia bastante abatido en los ultimos tiempos. Aunque Juugo habia echo un buen trabajo hacia tiempo descubriendo, gracias a sus amiguitos con alas, todos los enclaves secretos de Akatsuki, ahora todo aquel trabajo no les servia de nada. La unica que sabia con exactitud de lo que habian hablado los dos Uchihas mientras los demas peleaban hacia cinco años era Karin. Que no decia nada. Le gustaba sentirse importante, siendo la unica en conocer aquello.

Kisame entro en el agua tambien.

.-Que puntual

.-Tenia ganas de darme un baño – respondio el Hebi.

.-Itachi ya debe de estar en Konoha.

.-Si, tambien nosotros sabemos contar.

.-Vale, vale, perdon, a lo que veniamos – Kisame se señalo la cabeza – Itachi no me a dejado escribirlo, asi que espero que tengas buena cabeza y te acuerdes de todo.

.-Venga, vamos.

.-Como vosotros estais muy entretenidos con rumores y tonterias por el estilo, Itachi y yo hemos decidido que teniamos que comenzar una investigación seria si queriamos conseguir algo, ya que vosotros no avanzais nada.

.-Eh!! Que hemos conseguido mucha información!!

.-Lo que tu digas. La unica pista que teniamos era la certeza de que el Tercer Uchiha conoce a Pein, asi que nos concentramos en esto. Al parecer se ven en la base principal de Akatsuki.

.-Cuanto os a costado llegar a esa conclusión, tres años?? Cuatro??

.-No te rias, teniamos a Zetsu pegado a nuestras posaderas todo el dia. Sacar información de Akatsuki desde dentro es casi tan difícil o más que desde fuera.

.-Ya, bueno, y algo más??

.-Itachi consiguió preguntarle a Zetsu con discreción y sin levantar sospechas que si habia alguna posibilidad de que alguien que no fuesen el Lider y su churri conociesen el enclave de la base principal. El mismo dijo que el unico a parte de ellos que lo sabia era el, y que habia enormes medidas de seguridad que imposibilitaban entrar a la base si no se lleva un kanji de estos – Kisame le enseño el puño cerrado donde brillaba su anillo.

.-Entonces os echo por tierra la teoria.

.-No, nos dio un dato más.

Suigetsu cogio un vaso y sorbio algo de agua por la pajita.

.-Y cual es ese dato??

.-Creemos que el tercer Uchiha podria ser un miembro de Akatsuki.

Suigetsu siguió tragando.

.-Teneis ya alguna sospecha sobre alguien??

.-Sobre varios. Itachi no puede creerse que se esconda tan bien de nosotros. Por eso a decidido ir a ver a su hermanito – Suigetsu levanto las…cejas…en señal de no entender – Si ese Uchiha se esconde tan bien de nosotros, es porque es más poderoso de lo que imaginabamos. Ahora necesitamos a Sasuke. Y a su Mangekyou.

.-Sasuke no tiene ningun Mangekyou.

.-Por eso mismo va a verle – Kisame rio – Espero que no te consideres el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Suigetsu paro de beber. Juugo y el eran los unicos candidatos a ser los mejores amigos de Sasuke.

.-No era el Kyuubi??

.-Tal vez su relacion haya cambiado.

.-Bueno, algo más?? – Suigetsu se levanto para salir del agua.

.-No, nada más.

.-Kisame – dijo mientras se vestia – Por que ayudas a Itachi??

.-Porque esto es muy divertido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura marcado por las sabanas. Vio que le recorria un escalofrio y la tapo mejor. No podia dormir. Ademas, tenia algo importante que hacer antes del alba. Busco por la habitación pergaminos en blanco y tinta.

Termino de enroscarse en la capa, a pesar del calor de finales de agosto. Miro a Saichi desde la puerta de su dormitorio durante un rato y después fue a darle un beso a Sakura, que seguia dormida. Penso que los dejaba a salvo. Salio de la casa y se dirigio con paso lento hacia la que habia sido su antigua casa. Ya no le sorpredia la capa de centímetros de polvo que cubria el suelo. Se habia acostumbrado a verla asi. Ya casi no la recordaba de otra manera. Eso llego a entristecerlo. Llevaba un tiempo extraño. Los demas lo habian notado. Desde que supo que era padre habia vuelto a dejar que los sentimientos le jugaran malas pasadas. Andubo por la casa hasta que se dio cuenta de que habia un rastro de dos capas por el suelo. Itachi tenia que venir solo. Registro la casa, pero no habia nadie. Como debia ser. Eso significaba que habia habido dos Akatsukis alli. Tendria que preguntarle a Itachi. Espero en el recividor durante un par de horas.

.-Ya estas aquí – Itachi entro, con la capa desabrochada por el calor.

.-Demonos prisa.

.-Como quieras – Itachi miro la casa por si habia algun sitio limpio para sentarse, pero desistio – El tercer Uchiha es un miembro de Akatsuki – dijo mirando a su hermano menor.

.-Quien??

.-No lo sabemos. Se esconde muy bien – se tiro un poco de la capa. Entre el polvo y el calor era sofocante estar en la casa – Ademas los Akatsukis no solemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ni coincidimos casi nunca. Solo tenemos conjeturas.

Sasuke se quito la capa, tambien acalorado.

.-Hebi no puede hacer mucho por ayudaros si es un Akatsuki. Bueno, podemos ir matandoles uno a uno hasta dar con el.

.-Pein y el tercer Uchiha no son idiotas. Si ven que Hebi esta atacando a Akatsukis sin tener ningun motivo aparente, como defensa propia, dudaran de que yo sea vuestro objetivo.

.-Y eso te pondría en peligro.

.-Un peligro muy fácilmente evitable.

.-Perderemos el tiempo entonces, en menos de un año podriamos tener al tercer Uchiha. Si seguimos tu metodo seguiran pasando los años antes de que siquiera nos imaginemos quien es.

.-Saichi no esta en peligro ahora, Sasuke.

El aludido se sorprendio. Saichi era su segundo motivo para encontrar a ese tipo.

.-Habeis estado aquí – Sasuke señalo las huellas de las capas.

.-Hace un par de semanas, si. Un caza recompensas nos debia dinero. Aprobeche para buscar a mi sobrino. Aunque el nos encontro a nosotros apenas llegamos aquí.

Sasuke callo. Itachi habia visto al su hijo. Un hijo que le odiaba. No podia evitar pensar mal de aquel encuentro.

.-Y que??

.-Tiene el sharingan.

.-Ya lo se.

.-Solo tiene cinco años.

.-Y acaba de aprobar el examen para la academia -Ahora el golpeado fue Itachi- Seguramente sea gennin antes que tu.

El silencio se adueño de la mugrienta casa. Una refrescante brisa entro por una de las puertas rotas.

.-No dices nada, hermano mayor??

.-Que quieres, que le aplauda?? O tal vez a ti por ser su padre?? Muy bien echo, Sasuke – Itachi dio dos ironicas palmadas – Yo solo pienso en el como un futuro y poderoso Uchiha que podria ayudarnos. Cuando crezca…

.-Cuando crezca tu estaras muerto.

Itachi suspiro.

.-Cierto…A veces me dejo llevar por la posibilidad de no morir en un enfrentamiento contra ti. Como a ocurrido en todas las ocasiones que nos hemos encontrado.

.-Sabes que esta vez no sera igual.

.-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tan lejanas – Itachi se acerco a la ventana buscando aire – Puede que el tercer Uchiha sea más poderoso de lo que pensamos. Tal vez no baste uno de nosotros para vencerle.

.-No voy a luchar a tu lado.

.-Casi lo haces contra el Kyuubi.

.-Mi mirada fue diciendote que te alejases, no que luchasemos juntos contra el.

Itachi se estaba exasperando. Las conversaciones con Sasuke tenian un bajisimo porcentaje de contenido util. Pero no podia reprocharselo. Era por su culpa.

.-Necesito que consigas el Mangekyou Sharingan si queremos tener alguna posibilidad contra ese tipo. Aunque no luchemos juntos.

.-No quiero esa mierda.

.-Esa "mierda" es la consumancion del poder de tu clan. Ese al que quieres tanto- dijo mirando uno de los abanicos de la pared del jardin.

.-A diferencia que tu, no fui tan previsor de conseguirme un mejor amigo para poder matar cuando necesitara el Mangekyou.

.-No fue premeditado. Aunque no puedo negar que me fue muy util.

.-Tiene que haber otra manera.

.-Es demasiado larga. Puede que incluso más que lo que valla a durar tu vida.

.-…Para conseguir el Mangekyou…seguramente tendria que matar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Itachi se cerro la capa y se dirigio a la puerta.

.-Me lo imaginaba. Pero eso no es posible ahora mismo. Tenia la esperanza de que hubieses alcanzado un buen lazo con alguno de tus subordinados. Veo que sigues pensando en Naruto como un amigo al que poder matar por más poder -Cada vez que oia ese nombre le herbia la sangre al menor de los Uchiha – Esperemos que Saichi halla crecido lo suficiente antes de nuestro encuentro con el tercer Uchiha.

.-Al paso que vamos, incluso puede que seamos cuatro -Itachi le miro agarrando la puerta de salida-

.-Puede que Sakura vuelva a estar embarazada…

Itachi se coloco el gorro y se dio la vuelta. Y sonrio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se levanto sobresaltada. Hacia mucho calor. Aquella noche de finales de agosto habia refrescado. Nadie se imaginaba la enorme plasta de calor que caeria sobre la villa. Estaba tapada hasta arriba, asi que se quito las mantas de encima de una patada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Busco a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no le encontro. Se fue a su baño a vestirse. Tenia algunas zonas del cuerpo rojo. Salio de nuevo al dormitorio vestida con un fresco pijama de verano y volvio a tirarse en la cama, con la puerta un poco abierta, disfrutando de la suave brisa que corria.

.-Mami, mami!!!! –escucho los acelerados pasos de Tetsuya dirigirse hacia alli. Cuando abrio la puerta de un tiron tenia los ojos muy abiertos y parecia muy alterado. Ademas, solo le llamaba "mami" cuando ocurria una catastrofe- Ese…...agggggg, ESE ASESINO QUE TENGO POR PADRE SE A ATREVIDO A DEJAR ESTO EN MI CUARTO!!! –grito con su vocecilla de cinco años.

.-Relagate cariño, y no llames asi a tu padre – Tetsuya salto a la cama con tres rollos de pergaminos en las manos – Que es eso cielo??

.-MIRA!! –dijo abriendo uno- Instrucciones de uso del Sharingan!!!! –dijo dejando que el pergamino rodase por la cama mostrando su contenido – Instrucciones de uso de Chidori y Chidori Nagashi!!! – dijo dejando caer otro – Instrucciones de uso del Katon. Son todas las tecnicas Uchiha!!!!! –grito indignado.

.-El chidori no es Uchiha, es de Kakashi y de tu padre – Tetsuya le dirigio una mirada de asombro al escuchar el nombre de su tio – Y que tiene de malo todo esto?? Tu padre quiere ayudarte. Nadie podria haberte enseñado lo del Katon o lo del Sharingan.

.-Kakashi oji san si!!!

.-No es lo mismo, mi vida – Sakura beso en la cabeza a su hijo, que seguia bufando – No me gusta que te enfade tanto que tu padre te quiera.

.-No quiero que me quiera!!! – Sakura suspiro y tomo una nueva iniciativa.

.-Entonces los guardare, porque como no los quieres – Sakura se puso a recogerlos y se dispuso a guardarlos en un arconcito con llave que tenia en el armario, mientras miraba a Tetsuya de reojo.

.-No he dicho que no los quiera…

.-Ya me lo imaginaba. Con esto serias el más fuerte de la academia en menos de una semana – le dijo intentando convencerle. A regañadientes, el pequeño volvio a coger los pergaminos.

.-Y mira, me a dejado una carta tambien: "Aquí te resumo todo lo que podria enseñarte en años de sacrificio a tu lado, años que ni yo puedo darte ni tu vas a querer que te de. Espero que te sirvan en tu vida como shinobi y que los uses con cabeza. Estos pergaminos estan echos para ti y nadie más que un Uchiha podra abrirlos. Si todo este poder no te es suficiente busca en el templo de los Uchiha. Y si ni eso consigue calmar tus ganas de superarte, buscame." - Tetsuya miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido – Que puede darme el que no este aquí??

Sakura nego con la cabeza.

.-No lo se cariño. Pero espero que nunca lleges a ser tan codicioso como para querer enterarte de ello.

Tetsuya miro la carta de nuevo.

.-No es codicia, es afan de superiacion…

Sakura cogio al pequeño en brazos y salio de la habitación.

.-Bueno, dejemonos de tecnicas y tonterias y vamos a desayunar.

Apenas habia terminado de servir al pequeño Uchiha cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Esperanzada, fue a ver si era Sasuke. Antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que si fuese el no tocaria a la puerta. Kakashi, Naruto y Tsunade la saludaron.

.-Pasad por favor.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y la joven mama les ofrecio algo de comer. Naruto fue el unico que acepto.

.-Aquí tienes la lista oficial de material, Tetsuya – le dijo Tsunade al pequeño extendiendole una hoja que cogio con ganas.

.-Me haria falta que hicieras algunas compras para la comida, mi vida – Sakura le dio algo de dinero y una lista.

.-Hoy no dejais de darme listas y pergaminos – dijo el pequeño que fue a cumplir el encargo de su madre.

La habitación se sumio en el silencio, aun estando Naruto en ella.

.-Tsunade, tu no te mueves hasta aquí solo para dar una lista de material.

.-Me temo que no.

.-Parece que va a desatarse una guerra, Sakura – dijo Kakashi con calma – El Pais de la Tierra a estado teniendo ciertos enfrentamientos últimamente con el del Viento, hasta el punto de que cualquier ninja de la Roca tiene la obligación de matar a todo ninja de la Arena que vea.

.-La Arena es nuestra aliada. Una aliada que crece muy rapido y que no podemos perder. Nos han pedido ayuda – explico Tsuande – La roca a su vez a logrado pacatar con la nube. La niebla se mantiene al margen, como siempre. Prefieren ir solos.

.-Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo??

.-Sakura – dijo Kakashi muy serio – A estado últimamente Sasuke por aquí?? – Haruno se sintio como un conejillo atrapado entre un grupo de zorros.

.-Por que??

.-Ha estado…Lo imaginaba – dijo Kakashi. Naruto casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo –Bueno, Orochimaru tenia un monton de carceles llenas de gente para experimentar. Puesto que siguen sin aparecer esta claro que Sasuke no les a soltado. Suponen un pequeño ejercito.

.-Un ejercito muy util que podria significar la diferencia entre la supervivencia de Hoja- Arena o Roca-Nube –Tsunade apoyo la cabeza sobre las manos – Estamos dispuestos a negociar con el. Si vuelve por aquí, dile que estamos dispuestos a hacer oficial el cargo de Otokage…Como el bien sabra hace falta al menos la aceptación de dos Aldeas Ocultas para que otra nueva sea oficial. Aunque no sea una aldea propiamente dicha. Tambien estamos dispuestos a dejarle venir aquí sin hacerle nada. Mientras dure la guerra.

.-Y después??

.-Sera Otokage pero seguira siendo un asesino de rango S para nosotros – Tsunade la miro directamente a los ojos – No podemos pasarle por alto todo lo que a echo, Sakura.

Haruno bajo la cabeza. Después asintio muy despacio.

.-Se lo dire si lo veo. Aunque no os hagais muchas esperanzas. No creo que Sasuke valla a hacer nada por ayudar a Konoha.

.-Si quiere poder venir a ver a su familia con tranquilidad durante un cierto periodo de tiempo – Tsunade se puso en pie para irse- Lo hara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez solo seis paginas .. , pero ya son más que cinco w !! Gracias a todos los que me aplaudisteis xD. Hoy si que seguro que no subo otro capitulo, porque esta tarde no voy a estar .. , sed pacientes y seguid mandandome reviews como hasta ahora, sois el motor que me hace funcionar TWT!!!!!!!


	8. Sensō

Zoe se suelta del zarandeo de Harlett –No, por dios, el trastorno de Juugo nooooo – Zoe sale corriendo- Na, ya fuera coñas xD. Aquí las votaciones hasta la ultima vez que he mirado los reviews a las 20:47 pm hora española del 04/08/07 xD:

Akemi - 123

Daisuke - 1234

Minako- 1

Ren - 12

Ami - 12

Kazuya - 12

Asume - 1

Kei - 123

Himeko - 1234

Kotono - 12

Asuka – 1

Yo voto por Himeko y Kei, por si alguno le da por volver a contar y no le salen las cuentas xD. El ultimo review que he leido a sido el de kagura haruno. El nombre de chico más votado a sido Daisuke y de chica Himeko. Ahora, que sea chico o chica, tendreis que leer el fic, wuajajajaja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

**Capitulo 7: Sensō**

Tetsuya Uchiha ya tenia dieciséis años bien cumplidos. La vida en Konoha habia sido buena para el. Hasta que comenzo la guerra. Apenas habia estado un año en la academia cuando aquello estallo. La villa se inundo de caos. La Hokage, dispuesta a demostrar la supremacía de Konoha, convirtió la villa en una fortaleza inexpugnable. Todo menos el viejo barrio Uchiha. ¿Para que molestarse en aquel estupido y avandonado lugar? De todas formas los unicos que vivian alli eran una solitaria ninja medico y sus hijos. ¿A quien le preocupaba?  
Bueno, en realidad le preocupaba a bastante gente. Todos los que querian a Haruno Sakura intentaron convencerla de que comprase una casa dentro de los nuevos muros. Pero no les escucho. No queria gastarse el dinero de Sasuke tan rapido y tampoco conseguiria vender las casas del barrio, asi que se quedo alli. Aun asi nunca ocurrio nada en los once años de guerra que ya se contaban.  
Tetsuya hacia lo que podia por su villa. A los seis años le convirtieron en gennin y a los once en chuunin. Habia rechazado un puesto en el ANBU y esperaba subir ese año a jounin. A los ninjas menos experimentados como el, a pesar de su rango, se les mantenia en la aldea, que sufria varios ataques al dia. Hasta ahora jamas habian logrado atravesar las defensas de la villa.  
Aquel dia, Tetsuya regresaba cargado a su casa, fuera de la seguridad de la aldea. Atravesó la nueva e inmensa puerta blindada que separaba el barrio Uchiha de Konoha y apenas un instante después se encontraba en su casa. El limite de su jardin se habia convertido en una de las paredes de la muralla.

.-Ya estoy en casa!!  
.- Irasshaimase!!! – su hermana pequeña, Himeko, le saludo desde el pasillo interior- Que traes, onī san?  
.-Han llegado las carretas de abastecimiento –dijo mientras ella le cogia una de las bolsas – Esta mama??  
.-No – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Esta en el hospital. Pero tenemos visita!! – Himeko salio corriendo hacia la cocina con su hermano detrás.  
.-Quien es, princesita?? – escucho Tatsuya en la lejanía. El otra vez. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y salio a correr hacia la cocina.  
.-Es onī san, trae comida – Tetsuya entro en la habitación y se lanzo contra su padre que estaba sentado en la mesa. Sasuke ya estaba preparado tras el aviso de la pequeña asi que tubo tiempo de saltar. Tetsuya callo justo donde habia estado el y luego volvio a arremeter - Onī san!!! Vas a romper algo!!  
Sasuke se lanzo por la puerta hasta el jardin para que no se convirtiesen en prediccion las palabras de su hija. Tetsuya seguia atacandole. Intento pararle las manos todo lo que pudo para no dejarle hacer sellos y no darle tiempo a hacer ninguna tecnica. Himeko se sento en el pasillo a verles con una manzana en la mano.

.-Dale, otō chan!!!

.-Pero de que lado estas tu!!!??

.-Esta claro que del de papi. El me compra cosas y juega conmigo, no como tu.

.-Viene una vez al año!!! – Tetsuya lanzo una fuerte patada que distrajo a Sasuke y luego intento atacarle al cuello con un kunai, sin mucho éxito.

.-Y que?? Es mi papi!!!!

.-Tetsuya, basta!! – Sakura acababa de entrar en la casa. Tetsuya se paro, con pose avergonzada – Te he dicho que esta casa no es Konoha y aquí no tienes derecho a atacarle.  
.-Admites asesino en tu casa. Un dia todos se enteraran y entonces lamentaras no haberme dejado matarle.

.-Estas a años luz de conseguir eso, hijo.

Tetsuya se volvio de nuevo hacia a el. Sakura bufo con fuerza y se metio para la cocina, seguida de Himeko.

Un rato después la comida ya estaba sobre la mesa y Sasuke, con un par de arañazos, escuchaba a la pequeña. Himeko tenia once años. No era muy alta, como su madre, pero tenia unos enormes ojos verdes y una hermosa cabellera negra. Llevaba dos años en la academia ninja y no sobresalia demasiado, aunque entrenaba con ganas y era de las mejores de su sexo.

.-Entonces, en medio del examen de primeros auxilios en zona enemiga, BOM!! Sono una cosa terrible – dijo alargando la i – como si una montaña se derrumbase sobre la muralla este. Entonces Tenten sensei grito, QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO!! Entonces vino un chuunin rapidamente y le susurro algo, y ya se estaba volviendo para hablarnos cuando Inuzuka Kei se levanto en su sitio y grito, NOS ATACAN, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!! Y todo el mundo comenzo a chillar y a gritar y a salir corriendo. Akimichi Ren salto por la ventana!!! Fue muy divertido – dijo aun riendo.  
.-Y tu que hiciste?? – pregunto Sasuke mientras Sakura se sentaba tambien.

.-Yo?? Fui a ver que habia sido aquello. Resulta que la Hokage habia lanzado una roca enorme contra un monton de asaltantes estupidos y fue a dar contra la muralla. Un jounin con cara de lelo a cuadros me dijo que lo hizo con un solo dedo. Pero yo no me lo creo – dijo con aire altanero mientras empezaba a servirse la cena. Tetsuya, que se habia mantenido en una esquina de la cocina con cara de mosqueo, lleno su plato y salio de la habitación.

.-A donde vas, Tetsuya?? – pregunto Sakura.  
.- A donde no tenga que soportar la presencia de ESE.  
Sakura suspiro. En los ultimos tiempos lo hacia muchas veces al dia.  
.-¿Qué le habras echo para que se porte asi contigo?  
.-Eso me pregunto yo –dijo Sasuke metiendose algo de carne en salsa en la boca- Pero ya no me importa – mintio – tengo a mi princesita – Himeko levanto la cabeza y sonrio a su padre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tiempos eran malos en todas partes. La guerra se extendia ya por todas partes. Los cadáveres se contaban por miles y la gente tenia miedo unos de otros.  
Itachi y Kisame entraron en la cueva para una de esas extrañisimas reuniones en carne y hueso de todo Akatsuki. Pein parecia muy disgustado.

.-Bien, ya tenemos todos los bijuus, solo nos falta el Kyuubi. Al que conseguiremos muy pronto. Pero ahora tenemos un problema. Llevamos casi dieciséis años intentando quitarnos a Hebi de en medio y no a habido manera. Ellos saben que ya solo nos queda el nueve colas asi que intentaran que no lo consigamos. Saben que los encargados de este son Itachi y Kisame asi que veran la oportunidad de coger al primero si va a buscarlo. Y ahora viene lo malo.  
Todos se miraron de reojo intentando intuir lo que se venia.

.-Sabemos a ciencia cierta que Uchiha Sasuke tubo un hijo, puede que más de uno. Y sabemos que se llama Saichi Uchiha -Kisame aprobecho que todos murmuraban para mirar a Itachi, pero este ni pestañeo- Según nuestros calculos tiene que tener entre catorce y dieciséis años, una edad más que considerable para dar muchos problemas. Si llegase a unir fuerzas con Sasuke tendriamos que enfrentarnos a dos Sharingans, y no sabemos como andan ni padre ni hijo de fuerzas, porque al primero hace siglos que no se le ve enfrentarse contra nadie que halla salido vivo para describirnos su fuerza y porque al segundo no lo hemos encontrado aun llevando casi once años buscandole – Kisame disimulo una enorme sorpresa abriendo su gran bocaza.

.-Pero, Lider, por que, por ejemplo, yo no sabia nada de esto??

.-A sido una mision exclusiva mia. No hay nadie en la tierra que responda al nombre Saichi.

.-Muy logico, es un nombre horrible – dijo Deidara como si fuese obvio (N/A: xDDDDDD).

.-Horrores aparte, ese crio, se llame como se llame, existe y puede ser un gran problema. Asi que hemos tomado una decisión. Todos, menos Itachi, buscaremos a Sasuke, y lo traeremos aquí. Puede sernos util aun…Después, cuando ya le tengamos, iremos a por el Kyuubi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi estaba solo. Sabia que no podia ir a ver a Sasuke porque entonces los demas se darian cuenta de sus planes, y el tercer Uchiha tambien. Si no alertaba a Sasuke el solo no podria conseguir nada. Ahora todo Akatsuki se movia a la voluntad del desconocido. Kisame iba con ellos. No sabia si eso era bueno o malo. Tenia que contactar con Hebi. Y pronto. Sabia que Sasuke solia moverse solo. Imposible ganar a los 9 Akatsukis que iban tras el si estaba solo. Como demonios sabia Pein que su sobrino se llamaba Saichi?? Sabia ya de su traicion y le estaba siguiendo el juego?? Y por que no lo habia encontrado?? Saichi Uchiha debia ser un nombre muy rimbombante en Konoha como para no encontrarle. Entonces lo vio claro.  
El iba a morir.  
Sasuke iba a morir.  
Los niños de Sasuke iban a morir.  
Solo iba a quedar el tercero.  
Itachi hizo una de las cosas más absurdas y desesperadas de su vida. Busco a un pajaro entre los arboles.  
.-Vosotros – les llamo – Tengo un mensaje para Juugo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya se levanto temprano. Dispuesto a matar a su padre mientras aun durmiese. Se levanto con el sigilo de un ninja de su talla y se acerco al dormitorio. Pero su madre estaba sola en la cama. Fue rapido pero silencioso hasta la cocina. Tampoco alli. Escucho un ruido en el salon, asi que se dirigio hacia alli. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Juraria escuchar una respiración. Con cuidado fue girandose hasta ponerse de cara a la puerta.

.-Que haces, onī san?? – Himeko le miraba sorprendida en la puerta.

.-Que haces tan temprano despierta, Himeko??

.-Queria despedir a papa, pero se ha ido muy, muy temprano. Intente seguir sus huellas, pero parece que ya esta muy lejos.

.-Ese no deja huellas – dijo con rencor.

Himeko sonrio con superioridad y se puso los dedos indices señalandose a los ojos a cada lado de la cara.

.-Yo, gran Tetsuya Uchiha, futuro Jounin de Konoha, aquel tan poderoso que hasta rechazo un puesto en el ANBU, soy la más fuerte de los Uchiha, y poseo el sharingan, ese que nadie a poseido jamas – dijo con altaneria y después le paso por debajo para irse a la cocina – Y si le preparamos a okā chan el desayuno y le damos una sorpresa?? Se pone un poco triste cuando se va papi.

.-Me voy al cuartel, que le den al desayuno.

.-No digas esas cosas tan feas, onī san!! – Tetsuya hizo un sonidito gutural y se puso las sandalias. Entonces Himeko le abrazo por detrás - Itte rasshai!!  
Tetsuya sonrio y salio hacia el cuartel.

Kakashi le saludo desde el fondo de la sala de reuniones apenas entro por la puerta. Naruto estaba en pie, profiriendo voces. Por lo visto acababa de llegar de una mision.

.-Nunca debimos entrar en guerra, mira que lo dije!!!

.-Naruto!! Tu no tienes ni voz ni voto en nada de esto, ni ahora ni antes!!! –grito Tsunade poniendo los puños sobre la mesa – Le debiamos el favor a la Arena por todas las veces que nos a apoyado.

.-Y ahora los nuestros mueren por centenares!!! Mi hija esta ahí fuera!!!

.-Como las hijas e hijos de todos los demas!!! – Kiba tiro de el para sentarle – Y callate ya!!

Un gran murmullo se levanto en la sala y lo recorrio todo como una ola.

.-Que ocurre, Kakashi oji san?? – Tetsuya se sento en uno de los pocos asientos libres, a su lado.

.-Tsunade esta diciendo que van a tener que mandar a mas grupos de jóvenes fuera, porque muchos grupos veteranos estan ahora tirados por el hospital. Tambien van a ascender a gran parte de los chuunins a jounins.

.-Que ganan con eso?? Si nos ascienden asi porque si no significa que tengamos el nivel.

.-Tsunade cree que asi subira la moral. Dentro de cinco dias se haran examenes extraordinarios, los chuunins podran optar a subir a jounin, los genin a chuunin, hasta los estudiantes de la academia podran presentarse.

.-Seran examenes de pega, no?

.-Solo los de los chuunin. Ademas de ser un examen teorico de estudiante de academia, no tendreis examen practico todos aquellos que hayais cumplido nosecuantas misiones de noseque rango.

.-Asi solo logran estropear el nivel de Konoha.

.-Bien, y ahora dire los grupos que saldran fuera después de los examenes, sean cual sean los resultados- Tsunade llevaba un rato en pie intentando calmar a la audiencia – Solo seran tres grupos, aunque deberian ser siete…

.-Tantas bajas?? – susurro el Uchiha a Kakashi.

.-Y aun tienen que llegar más heridos del puente del oeste.

Tsunade recito rapidamente la lista de grupos.

.-Hyuuga Kazuya, Inuzuka Daisuke, Nara Akemi, capitan, Haruno Tetsuya.

Tetsuya no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a contarselo a su madre. Tenia que "prepararse" para los "examenes" de dentro de cinco dias y conseguir el grado de jounin para poder capitanear al equipo de jounins especiales que le habian concedido. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo salir de la villa.  
Pero su madre no estaria nada contenta. Y menos trabajando en el hospital y viendo todo lo que ocurria a diario entre los ninjas destinados fuera.  
Entro en la casa. Se quedo parado un rato en el recividor. Que raro. Himeko no salia a recivirle. Fue a buscarla. Estaba en su cuarto entre un monton de libros y pergaminos.

.-Himeko…que haces??

.-Estudio – dijo sin quitarle la vista a un libro sobre el que estaba apoyada tirada en el suelo.

.-Para que??

.-Voy a presentarme a gennin dentro de cinco dias. Tu te presentaras a Jounin, verdad hermanito??

Tetsuya asintio con la cabeza y cogio uno de los pergaminos del suelo.

.-Himeko…esto es del ultimo curso de la academia.

.-Ya. Me estoy estudiando todos los cursos.

Tetsuya se quedo perplejo.

.-Que?

.-Bueno. En clase me aburro mucho, asi que ya me lei todos los libros de mi curso. Asi que le pedi a Tenten sensei los de los dos cursos que hay por delante. Ya he terminado con el penultimo y ahora ando con estrategia del ultimo.

Tetsuya la miro con una ceja alzada.

.-Y para que quieres todo esto?

.-Solo estoy en SEGUNDO, el examen es para GENNIN, se supone que preguntaran sobre TODOS LOS CURSOS – dijo ayudandose con las manos para expresarse.

.-No soy ni sordo ni tonto.

.-Pues pareces lo uno y lo otro. Ademas voy a cogerle unos cuantos libros de medicina a mama prestados, creo que por lo menos me sobraran tres dias de los cinco, asi que voy a estudiar para medico!! A lo mejor sale alguna pregunta relacionada en el examen…

Tetsuya dejo a su hermana que leia sin para con los ojos llenos de ilusion. Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared.

.-Nos has estado espiando, madre?? – Tetsuya le sonrio, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

.-Algo asi – le sonrio a su vez – Te a dicho ya Tsunade a donde vais a ir tu equipo y tu?? –Tetsuya se quedo a cuadros. Sakura le puso una mano en la mejilla y le acaricio – Las madres lo sabemos todo – después le beso en la frente – Estoy muy, muy enfadada, pero como no soy Naruto, no voy a ponerme a gritar como una loca.

.-Me alegro de que no lo hagas.

.-Llevais algun medico en el equipo??

.-Creo que el Hyuuga que viene lo es.

Sakura asintio varias veces, sin mucha convicción.

.-Voy a preparar la cena.

.-Mama??

.-Si??

.-Te quiero mucho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cortito, pero de cinco paginillas a nada, ya podreis estar contentos xD. Y yo que pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo, cada vez escribo más rapido oxoUUU. Bueno, esto a sido más o menos para situarnos en como anda ahora todo, espero que os haya gustado, aunque haya sido poco revelador para la historia nOnU.


	9. Kage

Os aviso porque se que mucha gente tiene puesto en alerta el fic y no se si os llego: borre lo de baby inciso y puse el nuevo capi owo. Como a mi no me llego alerta al mail de que habia subido nuevo capi pense que a vosotros tapoco owO. O a lo mejor si oxoU.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

**Capitulo 8: Kage**

Karin aparecio de la nada. Llevaba un paraguas de madera para refugiarse de la lluvia y algunas gotas corrian por sus gafas y caían de su pelo. Itachi la miro desde debajo del risco que usaba de techo.

.-No pense que funcionaria.

.-Que ocurre?? –Karin se acerco más a el.

.-Akatsuki entero va a por Sasuke. Teneis que ir a avisarle. Se dirigen a Konoha.

.-Sasuke ya no debe estar alli – Karin se quedo un momento pensatiba – Akatsuki entero??? Increíble, no??

.-Eso pense. Esta claro que el tercer Uchiha gana influencia por el lider por momentos. Y aunque Sasuke no este en Konoha sigue siendo peligroso que Akatsuki valla hacia alla.

.-Por que??

.-Buscaban a Saichi tambien. No han encontrado información sobre el y Pein parecia muy enfadado por ello -Karin solto una risita- Que??

.-Saichi?? Es que no sabes que tu sobrino se llama de primer nombre Tetsuya?? – Itachi se quedo mirandole – Si, tu hermano y la estupida esa no se ponian de acuerdo y le pusieron Tetsuya Saichi. Horrible y largísimo verdad???

.-…si…

.-Ademas, esta registrado en Konoha como Tetsuya Haruno, no Uchiha. Por más que me cueste adminitirlo, Sakura no a sido tonta y ha sabido proteger a sus hijos. Solo su entorno cercano saben que son Uchiha.

Itachi intento recordar todo lo que podia haber echo mal. Solo hablaban con dentro de Akatsuki. Kisame y el habian seguido cumpliendo las ordenes, aunque fallando casi siempre. ¿Cómo habian conseguido el nombre¿Kisame se habria ido de la lengua¿Habria sido un Hebi?

.-Tienes que irte, Akatsuki esta aquí – dijo Itachi de repente. Karin obedecio y se esfumo con velocidad. De entre los arboles salieron Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu.

.-Lo siento, Itachi. Dieciséis años de investigación sin éxito nos llevaban a la muerte, no podia quedarme esperando a que ocurriese –Kisame sonrio al mayor de los Uchiha.

.-Matemosle cuanto antes y regresemos con Pein – Hidan saco su guadaña y se preparo para atacar.

.-Dejanos matarte rapido, Itachi, no te haremos sufrir demasiado – Kisame saco a Samehada.

.-No tengo ninguna intencion de morir aun – como una sombra se lanzo contra Kisame a una velocidad vertiginosa.

.-Ni hablar!! –Kisame lanzo a Samehada hacia delante. Kakuzu empezo a desabrocharse la tunica e Hidan salto para intentar conseguir algo de sangre de Itachi. Kisame, al errar el ataque, se separo un poco de Itachi e Hidan – No se si ya nos habras metido en una puñetera ilusion pero voy a hacer cuanto pueda contra ella, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!!!

Un gran tsunami arraso todo lo que encontro a su paso. Minutos despues, cuando el agua desaparecio, Hidan se incorporo en el arbol al que se habia agarrado, uno de los pocos que quedaban en pie.

.-Maldita sea, Kisame!!! Avisa joder!!! Y Kakuzu??? Has matado a Kakuzu animal!!!  
.-Estoy vivo!!! – Kakuzu salto hasta la rama donde estaba Hidan.

.-Cubreme!! – Hidan volvio a saltar hacia Itachi que estaba en el humedo suelo escupiendo algo de agua- Como es que no lo has esquivado, Itachi san!! – la guadaña de Hidan paso muy cerca de Itachi. Este le golpeo cerca de la cara tirandole al suelo, pero Hidan uso el palo de la guadaña para recuperar el equilibrio rapidamente y volver a ponerse en pie lanzado otro tajo hacia Itachi.

.- Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!!!!!! – dos enormes tiburones de agua calleron sobre Itachi. Logro esquivar uno, pero la guadaña de Hidan le impidio esquivar el segundo por completo, que le mordio en la pierna antes de lograr saltar hacia atrás.

.-KISAME!! QUE AVISES!!!

.-ENTONCES EL TAMBIEN SE ENTERARA!!!

Entonces todo se volvio como el negativo de una foto.

.-Gomen, pero no os voy a dejar jugar más – Itachi vio como Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu quedaban crucificados – "Solo tengo fuerzas para matar a uno de ellos, Kakuzu cuenta como cinco, y Kisame puede ser el mayor problema por su cantidad de chakra, ademas de saber demasiado" Adios Kisame – el efecto del Tsukiyomi comenzo a matarle entre gritos y sufrimiento. Hidan miraba con interese.

.-Increible, alegrate Kakuzu, estamos en el Tsukiyomi, y parece que vamos a salir vivos. No es cierto Itachi?? No dicen que solo puedes usarla una vez??

.-Por ti, la usare dos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya y su equipo habian recivido un aviso urgente tres dias antes del examen. Tetsuya fue ascendido a Jounin directamente. Necesitaban a su equipo con urgencia en el campo de batalla. El suyo y otros dos más, ascendidos tambien sin examenes.  
Sakura estaba sola con Himeko en casa. El hospital le daba muchisimo trabajo.

Aquel dia habia llegado pronto a casa, a pesar de la situación de la villa. Tetsuya solo llevaba fuera un dia, pero no podia evitar preocuparse. ¿Quién podria hacerlo si se encontrase en aquella situación? Entro en casa y fue a buscar a la pequeña Himeko.

.- Irasshaimase!!! – la niña salio a saludar a su madre, como siempre, y esta la beso en la coronilla- Tenemos visita okā chan. Oji san llego herido y ahora esta en la cocina.

.-Kakashi!!!?? – Sakura salio a correr hacia la cocina – Por que no fue al hospital!!??

.-Pero okā chan!!!

Sakura entro en la cocina, pero quien habia sentado apoyado contra la pared no era Kakashi. Era Itachi.

.-Tu…

.-Donde esta Sasuke…??

.-Oji san dice que es hermanito de otō san, y como se parecen mucho, le deje entrar – Himeko se sento junto a el mirandole con curiosidad. Sakura corrio hacia la pequeña y la aparto de alli.

.-No, espera, no vengo a haceros daño – Itachi sacudio la cabeza, exhausto – nunca lo haria. Necesitamos encontrar a Sasuke, esta en peligro y tengo que contarle algo importante.

.-No se donde esta, ni tampoco te lo diria.

.-Escuchame, Haruno, llevamos dieciséis años colaborando entre nosotros para poner a salvo a tus hijos de alguien que les persigue. Mi compañero de grupo y yo intentabamos averiguar más sobre el en Akatsuki, Hebi buscaba desde fuera. Pero mi compañero me ha traicionado y Akatsuki me ataco –tomo aliento y se toco la pierna mordida – Necesito un lugar seguro para descansar y encontrar a Sasuke.

.-No esperaras que te crea y te acoja en mi casa???

.-Akatsuki busca a Saichi y a Sasuke, de ti depende ayudarles o no.

Sakura palidecio al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Deseo que Sasuke estubiese alli. No. Lo que deseaba es que Sasuke jamas hubiese vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Que no hubiese guerra. Que todo acabase y no tubiese que sufrir nunca más. Himeko se acurruco en su regazo, mirando aun a Itachi.

.-Oji san, quieres te?? – pregunto la pequeña. Itachi miro a Sakura y esta asintio con la cabeza a la niña.

.-Donde esta Saichi, Sakura??

.-De mision, fuera de la aldea.

.-Akatsuki deberia haber llegado antes que yo. No los ha visto nadie?? Van los nueve.

.-Yo no he e escuchado nada.

Itachi movio la cabeza arriba y abajo repetidas veces, pensando. Himeko se le sento encima y le ofrecio la taza de te.

.-Esta calentito!! – despues se bajo e hizo una reverencia – Ahora me voy, que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de gennin!!! – y salio de alli.

.-Estas herido?? – pregunto Sakura.

.-Me falta chakra y tengo una herida en la pierna – Sakura se acerco a el y empezo a curarle. Despues le paso un par de píldoras de chakra – Gracias. Antes de que me atacasen hable con una subordinada de Sasuke para que le alertase. Pero ahora se unas cuantas cosas más que necesito contarle.

Una campana empezo a resonar con fuerza.

.-Atacan la aldea, tengo que volver al hospital…

Itachi, bestido con la ropa de Akatsuki pero sin la capa, se levanto.

.-Haz lo que debas hacer, solo necesito descansar un poco más para recuperar mi chakra y me ire a buscarle. Supongo que vendremos pronto.

Sakura asintio y fue a la habitación de Himeko. Itachi ayudaba a Sasuke. Sasuke ayudaba a Itachi. Sasuke habia aceptado ayudar a Itachi. Itachi decia que sus hijos corrian peligro. Que llevaban dieciséis años corriendo peligro. La aldea estaba en peligro. Tetsuya luchaba contra ese peligro. Himeko iba a quedarse sola en casa. Ella se iba al hospital. Y mientras alguien conspiraba contra sus pequeños. ¿Quién y por que? Sasuke tendria que contarle muchas cosas la proxima vez que se viesen.

.-Himeko, suena la campana, me voy al hospital. Itachi se quedara aquí un rato más, no le habras a NADIE y hazte algo de cenar si no llego para las diez.

.-Ok!!! – dijo levantando el pulgar sin quitar la vista de sus libros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se sentia mejor. Fue hacia el dormitorio de la pequeña. Cuando llego la vio mirando hacia la puerta.

.-Me oiste venir?? –dijo sorprendido.

.-No, te note – dijo volviendo a su trabajo. Quito un libro de encima de un pergamino, sin soltar el libro.

.-Que haces??

.-Estudio.

.-Puedo preguntar el que??

.-El chidori nagashi –Itachi se acerco a ella – Encontre estos rollos en el cuarto de Tetsuya oni chan, son muy utiles. Tengo otro que pone un monton de cosas sobre el Sharingan, pero ese ya me lo se.

.-No eres aun muy inexperta para leer estas cosas??

.-Por que?? Por que no soy Tetsuya?? – le miro enfadada – Por que aun no soy gennin?? – Himeko miro hacia un lado y luego se puso de pie – Te puedo contar un secreto?? – Itachi asintio, intrigado (N/A: cotilla xD) Himeko se agarro de su cuello y le susurro al oido – Soy mas fuerte que Tetsuya oni chan, porque yo tengo el sharingan que nadie tiene – Itachi penso en el Mangekyou, pero no creia que ella lo tubiese.

.-Como es??

.-Igual, igual que el de tres pupilas, pero tiene un arco más, quieres verlo??? – Himeko activo el sharingan y sus enormes ojos verdes se volvieron rojos. Efectivamente, tenia dos arcos uniendo las pupilas giratorias, no uno.

.-Tu padre lo sabe??

Himeko nego con la cabeza.

.-Solo tu, oji san.

.-Por que me lo cuentas a mi??

.-Porque tu eres un Akatsuki.

.-Y??

.-Los Akatsukis sois chulos.

Itachi estuvo apunto de reir. Bueno no, porque a el hacia tiempo que se le habia olvidado hasta la palabra.

.-Te gustan los Akatsukis??

.-Tienen unas pintas muy kukis. Tan misterioso. Tan fuertes – Himeko desactivo el sharingan – Lastima que haya que ser un asesino desterrado para unirse a ellos.

Itachi agarro el kanji que llevaba aun en la mano y se lo tendio.

.-No se si esto te pondra en peligro, pero yo ya no puedo tenerlo. Toma. No seras una Akatsuki propiamente dicha, pero si alguien tiene que tener esto, mejor que seas tu.

Himeko casi llora de la emocion. Cogio el kanji con ganas y abrazo con fuerza a Itachi.

.-Dômo arigatô gozaimashita, oji san!!!!! – se puso el anillo en el dedo. Que callo al suelo inmediatamente. Himeko fruncio el ceño – Me esta grande – chasco los dedos, como si hubiese tenido una gran idea, y fue a coger una cajita de la comoda del dormitorio. La abrio y saco de ella una cadena de plata con una estrellita colgada. Quito la estrella y la tiro de mala manera en la cajita y puso el kanji en la cadena. Luego se la colgo – Hasta que me este bien!!! – dijo sonriendo.

.-"Mejor asi. Al menos no se lo veran." He de irme, pequeña. Tengo que encontrar a tu padre. Que tengas suerte con el chidori.

.-Arigatou, oji san. Go buji de!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke volvia a toda velocidad a Konoha. Karin le habia puesto al tanto de todo lo que habia ocurrido. Según lo que le habia contado, Itachi podia estar muerto. Tenia que encontrar a Tetsuya y convencerle u obligarle a aceptar el poder que iba a ofrecerle si queria estar a salvo. Si lo encontraban y estaba solo, al menos tendria la oportunidad de defenderse. Tenia que darse prisa. Mucha más prisa. Tenia que llegar a tiempo. Antes de que los Akatsukis le encontrasen. Suigetsu y Karin se estaban encargando de difundir rastro de Sasuke por todas partes para intentar despistarles. Juugo iba con el.

Llegaron cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Entraron en la casa sin llamar, como siempre. No habia nadie. Sasuke busco con desesperación a su familia.

.-Himeko!! – cogio a la niña y la abrazo – Y Tetsuya???

.-Konbanwa otō san!! Tetsuya oni chan esta de mision fuera de la aldea.

.-Fuera?? Cuando vuelve!!???

.-No lo se.

.-Donde esta!!??

.-Dijo que su posición era secreta cuando mami le pregunto.

Sasuke miro hacia los lados con desesperación. Al menos sabia que los Akatsukis no le reconocerian por Tetsuya Haruno. Solo espero que no llevase ningun símbolo del clan encima.

.-Que bien, e visto a otō san y a Itachi oji san en el mismo dia!!! –dijo abrazandose a Sasuke – Ah, y konbanwa a ti tambien, Juugo san!!! – Juugo la saludo con la mano.

.-Itachi a estado aquí??

.-Pregunto por ti, mama le curo y luego se fue a buscarte. Mira que me a dado!! – Himeko le enseño el kanji- A que es bonito??

.-Si, princesa – Sasuke se sento en el suelo – Que es esto?? – Sasuke levanto uno de los rollos. Himeko intento quitarselo.

.-No es nada!!! – Sasuke leyo parte de el.

.-Que haces con los pergaminos que le di a Tetsuya??

.-Los escribiste tu??

.-Estas estudiandote el Chidori Nagashi???

.-Y…ya casi me sale…mira – del suelo salieron unas pequeñas chispas – Si no lo saco del cuerpo me es más difícil, pero voy avanzando!!!

Sasuke la miro muy, muy sorprendido.

.-Tu hermano sabe usarlo??

.-El chidori solo le sale cuatro veces seguidas, y se pasa los ratos libres intentando conseguir este. A veces se tira de los pelos – rio poniendose una mano en la boca.

Sasuke miro a Juugo. Este no dijo nada. Para variar.

.-Que es lo que llevas en la espalda, Juugo san?? – Llevaba un barril igual de ancho que de alto.

.-Es un contenendor.

.-Y que lleva??

.-Llevara a Tetsuya san.

.-Para que quereis meterle en un barril?? – Himeko miro a su padre sorprendida.

Sasuke lo penso. Bueno, no lo hizo. Por que no tenia tiempo para pensar. Himeko se habia convertido en una niña muy poderosa sin que el se diese cuenta. Muy, muy poderosa. ¿Y si tambien la buscaban a ella¿No era injusto que no le concediese a ella tambien la oportunidad de defenderse mejor? Ademas, Tetsuya no estaba alli, y no podian quedarse. Si no lo hacia, el viaje hubiese sido inútil.

.-Himeko…princesa…te gusta ser fuerte??

.-Si, mucho – dijo sentandose sobre su padre – Es guay.

.-Te gustaria ser mucho más fuerte??

.-Claro.

.-Confias en mi??

.-Si – dijo alargando la i.

.-Entonces vamos a hacer una cosa de acuerdo. Tumbate en tu cama y levantante la espalda de manera que pueda verte la espalda. Juugo, dame las cosas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sakura entro en el cuarto de su hija, la encontro dormida. Sasuke la estaba arropando.

.-Sasuke!! – se lanzo hacia el buscando sus brazos.

.-No tengo tiempo, Sakura, tengo que irme de aquí o os pondre en peligro. Cuando llegue Tetsuya pidele que por lo que más quiera me busque. Necesito verle urgentemente.

.-Itachi a estado aquí, me ha dicho que estan en peligro¿Qué pasa Sasuke¿A caso no nos abandonaste a todos para matarle?

.-Y voy a matarle – Sasuke la beso con cariño – Tetsuya puede que corra peligro. Necesito verle. Estare hullendo porque Akatsuki me persigue, pero se que el encontrara la manera de vernos. Pidele a Tsunade que no vuelva a mandarle fuera de la villa y, por favor Sakura, buscaos una casa dentro.

.-No!! Aquí estamos bien.

.-Tengo que irme.

.-Sasuke, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

.-Dentro de poco, todo esto pasara. No se aun como, pero lo hara. Contestare a todas tus preguntas y me quedare contigo para siempre, sin sombra de Itachi sobre nosotros ni Akatsuki sobre nuestros hijos. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura comenzo a llorar.

.-De acuerdo.

Volvieron a besarse y Sasuke salio corriendo.

.-Por que le mientes, Sasuke?? –pregunto Juugo.

.-Tengo otra eleccion??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada, ya volvemos a las cinco paginas w , aunque podria haber escrito tres mas, pero encajaran mejor en el proximo capitulo que en este. No se si volvere a escribir hoy (siempre digo lo mismo xD) y he actualizado un poco tarde (santo domingo y bendita cama xDDDDDDDDD) pero espero que os haya gustado el capitulo òwó. Rewinad nOn!!!


	10. Kowai

Ñañan, me levanto esta mañana y alaaaa, de 135 reviews a 152, eso alegra la vista nOn!!!! Navigo no tengo ni idea de cuantos capitulos quedan, pero no muchos TOT. Hibari, si, es un sasusaku, pero pa poder seguir la historia he tenio que arrinconar a Sakura un rato en el hospital, vale òwó??? xDDDDDDD. Y la niña no es heavy es friki xD. Pero bueno, no me enrollo más oxo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

**Capitulo 9: Kowai**

Sakura se desperto al sentir algo calido junto a ella. Himeko se habia ido a su cama y se acurrucaba junto a ella. Sakura le paso la mano por la cabeza. Aunque no lo habia echo por eso, noto que la niña estaba muy caliente. Puso su frente sobre la de ella para terminar de verificarlo. Sudaba y de vez en cuando le recorria un escalofrio. Sakura fue hasta el baño y busco la medicina tipica para la fiebre. La pequeña se habia cubierto hasta la cabeza. Tenia los ojos un poco rojos. Sakura le trajo un vaso de agua y despues le dio el medicamento. Despues abrazo a la niña y espero a que se durmiese.

A la mañana siguiente Himeko estaba totalmente recuperada y tan activa como siempre. Sakura no se molesto más en pensar en la fiebre de la noche pasada, pensando que la niña habria pillado frio y nada más.

Aun asi prefirio no dejarla sola en casa y se la llevo al hospital. Himeko estaba ilusionada por poder ver a su madre trabajar y asi ver lo que habia estado leyendo. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacias. Aun era temprano. En el hospital, sin embargo, ya habia mucho movimiento. Todas las plantas estaban llenas de heridos. A Himeko le impacto y se pego a Sakura.

Haruno le estaba cambiando los vendajes a a uno de los heridos cuando Shizune le aviso que Tsunade queria verla en su despacho del hospital.

.-Buenos dias, Tsunade sama

.-Ohaiyo – Himeko le saludo con la mano.

.-Necesito que salgas fuera urgentemente, Sakura, hay un equipo que se a quedado sin medico, solo sera durante un par de horas hasta que vuelvan dentro, tienen algunos heridos.

.-Eh – Sakura miro a la niña – tendria que…

.-Ella puede quedarse aquí mientras, no te preocupes. Shizune se encarcara de ella.

Sakura acepto, a regañadientes.

.-Volvere dentro de un rato – Le dijo a Himeko antes de irse hacia la nueva y flamante muralla de la aldea.

El equipo al que debia apoyar no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la aldea, en medio del bosque. No tardo en localizarles. Aunque ya estaban muertos. Fue revisándoles uno por uno para comprobar que no tenian pulso. Suspiro y ajito la cabeza. Pensando en Tetsuya. Sintio a alguien acercarse por detrás y se dio la vuelta. Estaba rodeada.

.-Valla, aun queda una con vida.

Akatsuki.

Entonces penso que estaba muerta.

Himeko. Tetsuya. Sasuke.

Sasuke!!

Uno de los Akatsukis lo llevaba colgado de la espalda. Parecia incosciente.

.- Esta es la mami me de los retoñitos de Uchiha – dijo un tipo con pinta de tronco – Me lo dijo Kisame, antes de su muerte. Es Haruno Sakura. Se ha ganado un lugar entre los mejores medicos ninja del mundo y ha sido alumna de Tsunade – Sakura empezo a sudar.

.-Cogelda tambien. Asi tal vez logramos atraer a su hijo.

Y todo fue oscuridad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi los encontro al amanecer. Estaban heridos y parecian dirigirse a Konoha.

.-Donde esta Sasuke???

Le pregunto a los Hebi. Karin empezo a gimotear y Juugo bajo la cabeza.

.-Sasuke se empeño en ir a Konoha para asegurarse de que los niños estaban a salvo. Cuando volvia con Juugo les atacaron. Karin y yo llegamos poco despues. Aguantamos cuanto pudimos pero eran más y Sasuke y Juugo ya estaban agotados…Nos ordeno que nos largasemos de alli. Que fuesemos a proteger a los crios… - Suigetsu se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado.

.-Esta muerto??? – pregunto Itachi, con calma.

.-No, aun siento su chakra – dijo Karin – Debe de estar incosciente.

Itachi asintio.

.-Iremos a buscarle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya y su equipo volvian a casa sanos y salvos. Apenas habian combatido un par de veces y no les habia resultado demasiado difícil. Konoha estaba tranquila aquella mañana. Fueron directamente al despacho de Tsunade a dar informe de lo ocurrido.

.-A sido una mision totalmente satisfactoria – dijo, como capitan del equipo- No dude en mandarnos tantas veces como lo vea necesario, Tsunade sama.

.-Bien, muy bien. Ya podeis iros – el equipo se dispuso a irse – Tetsuya, tu no.

Tsunade espero a que los demas se fuesen. Despues se levanto y fue hasta la ventana. Suspiro.

.-Hace casi tres dias que tu madre desaparecio – Tetsuya no dijo nada, pero se puso blanco como la nieve – No disponemos de muchos equipos en la aldea pero ya hemos informado a todos los equipos de fuera por si tienen algun indicio de ella. Tambien a salido un equipo de rastreo desde aquí – Tsunade volvio hacia la mesa – Hacemos cuanto podemos.

.-Y que quiere que le diga?? – Tetsuya apretaba los puños con rabia.

.-Lo digo para que no cometas ninguna insensatez. Al principio pensamos que podia haber sido el propio Sasuke. Supongo que es lo que estas pensando tu – Tetsuya bajo la cabeza – Pero despues el equipo de rastreo localizo el rastro de Akatsuki perdido hace meses junto a los cadáveres del equipo al que tu madre tenia que ir a ayudar – Tsunade se sento – Te prohibo salir de al aldea. Quedate con tu hermana y cuidala. Hasta nueva orden – le dijo despacio pero con firmeza.

.-EN SERIO ESPERA QUE ME QUEDE CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS!!!!!! ES MI MADRE!! ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO!!!!!!

.-Seguiras mis ordenes y no saldras a buscarla. Tus sentimientos pueden cegarte, y ahora hay una personita que te necesita aquí.

Tetsuya salio de alli dando un portazo.

Himeko corrio hasta la puerta cuando el entro. Iba sonriendo. Pensaria que era su madre. Su sonrisa desaparecio al ver a Tetsuya.

.-Bienvenido, oni kun – comenzo a llorar. Tetsuya se acerco hasta ella y la cogio en brazos. Luego fue hasta el monton de cojines que servia de sofa y se tumbo con ella.

.-Tranquila. Tsunade ya me lo a contado todo.

.-Vas a ir a buscarla??? – Himeko seguia lloriqueando en brazos de su hermano.

.-No me deja…

.-Lo sabia!! No la encontraran nunca!!! – grito, y comenzo a llorar más fuerte.

.-No digas eso. Ahora mismo…

.-Konoha nunca ha encontrado a Akatsuki. El unico que podria hacerlo es papa, y el solo viene una vez al año!!! – undio la cabeza en el hombro de Tetsuya – Ademas, ya vino hace poco y no volvera hasta dentro de mucho, estoy segura!!

.-Que vino hace poco??

.-Antes de que se llevaran a mama.

.-Que hacia aquí!!??

.-Vino a buscarte. Dijo que necesitaba verte.

.-Para que??

.-No lo se.

Himeko siguió gimoteando un rato más. Sasuke le habia estado buscando antes del secuestro de su madre. ¿Lo sabria el y habria venido a avisarle? Tenia que relajarse y confiar en los ninjas de Konoha. Estaba seguro que en cuanto Naruto, Kakashi y los demas regresasen de sus misiones irian a buscarla tambien. Tal vez, si demostraba su paciencia hasta entonces, Tsunade le dejase ir.

.-Pues si tu no vas a ir a buscarla, oni chan, ire yo – Tetsuya miro a su hermana.

.-No digas tonterias.

.-No me has preguntado por mi examen – Himeko se seco las lagrimas.

.-Que tal tu examen?? – pregunto con un suspiro.

.-Saque la nota más alta en los teoricos y el chico contra el que tube que luchar esta en el hospital – dijo bajandose de Tetsuya – Despues suplique que me dejasen presentarme al de chuunin, uno de los jounins que habia alli les dijo a los demas que seria interesante verme en el examen de chuunin, asi que por la tarde fui a ese examen. Aprobe el teorico y me quite de encima al idiota contra el que tube que luchar – saco un pañuelo y se sono – Me estan haciendo una chaqueta porque no tenian de mi talla.

.-Eres chuunin!!!???

.-Pense que si demostraba tener un nivel alto me dejarian ir a buscar a mama, pero Tsuande no me dejo ir en el equipo – se volvio para mirar a su hermano – Asi que decidi seguir estudiando el chidori nagashi, para aprobechar el tiempo – Tetsuya levanto las cejas – Fui a tu cuarto a por los pergaminos y encontre una carta amarillenta: "Aquí te resumo todo lo que podria enseñarte en años de sacrificio a tu lado, años que ni yo puedo darte ni tu vas a querer que te de. Espero que te sirvan en tu vida como shinobi y que los uses con cabeza. Estos pergaminos estan echos para ti y nadie más que un Uchiha podra abrirlos. Si todo este poder no te es suficiente busca en el templo de los Uchiha. Y si ni eso consigue calmar tus ganas de superarte, buscame." –recito de memoria. Tetsuya la miro con disgusto.

.-No eres nadie para tocar mis cosas. Esa carta es privada.

.-Es de papa, verdad???

.-……

.-Como ya no me interesaban demasiado los pergaminos hice caso a la carta. Fui al templo y encontre algo sorprendente. Para conseguir un nuevo sharingan, el definitivo, hay que matar a tu mejor amigo – Himeko se puso en pie – Asi que volvi a casa y me puse a pensar. Papa dijo que el podia darte aun más poder. Vino a buscarte hace poco y luego mama fue secuestrada. Asi que el vino a darte ese poder que pensaba darte si se lo pedias. Pero no te encontro y me lo dio a mi.

Himeko se puso de espaldas y se levanto la camiseta hasta que Tetsuya logro ver un sello a la altura del omoplato. El sello del cielo. El mismo que su padre llevaba al cuello.

.-Asi que solo me faltaba conseguir ese sharingan especial para ser tan fuerte como papa queria que lo fueses tu – dijo señalandole – Asi que anoche fui a casa de Adachi Itsuko, esa chica que viene de vez en cuando a casa.

.-Himeko…-alcanzo a susurrar Tetsuya – Que has hecho…??

La niña (N/A: que joer con la niña xD) tiro de una cadena que llevaba al cuello. Llevaba un anillo muy peculiar. Lo observo y lo acaricio con un dedo.

.-Me lo dio el tio Itachi, sabes?? Tambien estubo aquí.

.-Has matado a esa niña!!!???

.-Tranquilo, no creo que aun la hayan encontrado. Aun tengo tiempo para irme.

.-ESTAS LOCA, MALTIDA ENANA!!! QUE HAS HECHO!!??? – Tetsuya se lanzo contra su hermana. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron rapidamente rojos. Tetsuya paro en seco.

.-Soy más fuerte que tu, oni kun. Ahora yo tengo el Mangekyou Sharingan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura habia sido llevada a una extraña ciudad en ruinas. Habia tenido que curar a los Akatsukis y cocinar para ellos. Estubo tentada a envenenarles, pero no tenia con que. Al segundo dia de estar alli la llevaron a una celda. Sasuke estaba tirado en una esquina. Corrio hacia el y le tomo el pulso. Aun estaba vivo. Estaba agotada y habia comido poco, pero intento curarle lo mejor que pudo. Estaba muy frio, asi que lo abrazo con fuerza intentando darle calor. Les trajeron un unico plato de comida para los dos. Aun asi, Sakura no esperaba aquel trato tan amable. Le dio de comer como pudo al menor de los Uchiha.

Al tercer dia, Sasuke desperto.

.-Estoy muerto??

Le pregunto a Sakura que le tenia sobre las piernas.

.-No, claro que no – dijo acariciandole la mejilla.

.-Donde estamos?? Los Akatsuki me estaban matando.

.-Estamos en su guarida.

.-Por que tu??

.-Casualidad.

Sasuke la miro con serenidad. Estaba muy cansado.

.-Maldita y santa casualidad. Tu no deberias estar aquí. Que pasara ahora con los niños??

.-Estaran bien, seguro – dijo intentando contener las lagrimas.

La prision se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario. Ambos echaban de menos un sitio donde lavarse un poco y algo más de comida. Tampoco podian quejarse. Akatsuki no les habia matado, podian dar gracias. Por ahora. Sakura penso que era increíble que tubiese que estar prisionera para poder estar con Sasuke. Se pasaban el tiempo tirados contra la pared, muy pegados, intentando librarse del frio y la humedad. Las noches se hacian insoportables sin tener nada de abrigo. Sasuke no llevaba camisa, que debia haber perdido en el combate (N/A: Al usar el sello mando la camisa a tomar por saco oxo) y Sakura tampoco llevaba nada de abrigo. La celda era demasiado fria e insalubre. Sakura calculo que no aguantarian más de unos cuantos meses en esas condiciones.

.-Sasuke

.-Dime

.-¿Por qué Akatsuki persigue a mis hijos?

.-Porque tambien son mios.

.-Explicamelo bien, Sasuke, no tienes a donde huir y no te voy a dejar dar rodeos.

.-Itachi dice que hay un tercer Uchiha y que esta dentro de Akatsuki. Dice que ese Uchiha quiere matar a Naruto, conseguir el Kyuubi e igualar el poder de Uchiha Madara, el primero de los nuestros. Itachi tambien tiene ese objetivo. O eso creo. El caso es que quiere matar a ese Uchiha y me pidio que le ayudase. Me dijo que mientras el existiese nosotros dos y mis hijos correriamos peligro. Supongo que no quiere a ningun otro Uchiha vivo.

Sakura no comento nada, simplemente se apreto un poco más contra el.

.-Acepte a ayudarle por la seguridad de mi familia y por la promesa de un combate justo entre Itachi y yo. Asi podre matarle de una vez. Llevamos dieciséis años dando vueltas alrededor de ese Uchiha y no logramos asegurarnos de quien es. Itachi dice que tiene un gran control sobre Akatsuki y que por eso el y Kisame no habian recivido aun el permiso para poder ir a por el Kyuubi. Parece ser que se han dado cuenta de sus intenciones y por eso el lider mando atacarle.

.-Y por que van a por ti en vez de a por Naruto??

.-Supongo que pensaran, y piensan bien, que si deciden ir a por el Itachi y Hebi estara en medio para impedirselo, más los ninjas de Konoha. Querran quitarnos a nosotros primero de en medio.

.-Y creen que Tetsuya e Himeko tambien puede ser una amenaza??

.-Creo que solo conocen la existencia de Tetsuya. Y con el nombre de Saichi. Por eso aun no lo han encontrado.

.-Te dije que Saichi no era un buen nombre.

.-Es un nombre excelente y es lo que a mantenido a salvo a tu hijo – dijo Sasuke, picado.

.-Cierto, perdoname – Sakura alzo un poco la cabeza para besarle en el menton.

.-No se que haran ahora, pero espero que mis subordinados me hagan caso y vallan a proteger a los niños.

El silencio se apodero de la oscura prision, solo interrumpido por las gotas de agua que caian de una gotera del techo.

.-Una vez me dijiste que todo saldria bien – dijo Sakura mirandole con cariño.

.-Te menti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na, vais a poner verde a la pobre niña, asi que no me sorprendere de todo lo que pongais sobre ella xD. Pos eso, otras cinco paginitas cortas de word listas para que las leais. Dejad reviews que me encanta saber vuestra opinión nOn!!


	11. Tasukedasu

Waaaaaa, ayer tuve un problemilla y no estube en casa. Siento muchisimo no haber subido un capi TWT!!!!! Waaaaa, me siento como si os hubiese traicionado o algo TOT!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

**Capitulo 10: Tasukedasu**

-Himeko, tranquilizate – Tetsuya intento acercarse más a su hermana que acababa de desactivar el Mangekyou Sharingan.

.-Vendras conmigo, verdad oni chan?? – se acerco a el – Sabes que no puedo hacerlo sola. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna mision ninja – Tetsuya la cogio por los hombros y la abrazo.

.-Lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte y pensar con la cabeza.

.-No hago otra cosa en todo el dia.

.-…Bueno. Pues algo tiene que ir mal hay dentro porque…porque has matado a una niña – Tetsuya no se atrevia a separarla de el por miedo a sus ojos – Donde la has dejado?? Si vamos ahora a contarselo a Tsunade, tal vez no pases mucho tiempo en el reformatorio.

.-Me entregarias!!???

.-Himeko, si no lo haces, si no te entregas tu misma, a la larga sera peor para ti.

.-Tu y tu estupido sentido del deber!!! Mama va a acabar muerta y todo por tu culpa!!! – Himeko se solto de Tetsuya y salio corriendo. Pero tropezo. Unas manos la levantaron y volvieron a ponerla de pie.

.-Juugo…-Himeko miro al subordinado de su padre. Itachi, Suigetsu y Karin tambien estaban hay- Oji san!! – Himeko salto hacia Itachi que la cogio con torpeza y sin saber bien que hacer – Han secuestrado a mama!!!

Tetsuya no podia creerselo. Su hermana acababa de contarle una de las verdades más dolorosas que jamas podrian contarle. Y ahora tenia delante a Uchiha Itachi. Cuando fue ascendido a Chuunin tubo el valor de preguntarle a Kakashi por el fin del clan Uchiha. Aquel hombre merecia la muerte. Cuando Kakashi le explico que su padre abandono la villa para matarle, Tetsuya penso, durante unos segundos, que estaba de acuerdo con el. Pero el fin no justifica los medios, se habia dicho casi al instante. El solo no podia contra los cinco. Himeko ahora tambien contaba. Si habia sido capaz de matar a alguien con quien habia compartido tanto ella sola, respaldada por cuatro adultos experimentados y con la adrenalina disparada por la intensidad del momento, no queria ni pensarlo.

.-A tu padre tambien

Tetsuya miro al Uchiha mayor, asombrado. Himeko temblo, y se echo a llorar sobre su tio, que le puso una mano en la espalda con torpeza.

.-No hay motivos para llorar. Karin??

.-Los dos siguen vivos.

.-Has escuchado eso?? – Himeko asintio – Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es ir a buscarles. Tu te vas a quedar aquí con Saichi y nosotros los traeremos de vuelta pronto.

.-..Quien es Saichi?? – dijo quitandose las lagrimas con una mano.

.-Tetsuya – respondio rapidamente Karin, a sus espaldas.

.-No!! El me entregara!!! – Himeko se aferro tanto como pudo a Itachi.

.-A quien?? – Suigetsu se giro hacia Tetsuya.

.-A asesinado a una niña, tengo que llevarla ante la Hokage antes de que empeoren las cosas.

Itachi se dio la vuelta con Himeko aun en brazos.

.-Adios, Saichi.

Hebi le miro sorprendido para luego seguirle. Juugo echo un vistazo a Tetsuya de reojo.

.-No vas a llevarte a mi hermana!!!

.-Creo que tus padres me agradeceran que no la deje contigo, ya que tienes tanto intenres en protegerla.

.-Intento protegerla!!

.-Por que has matado a una niña, Himeko??

.-Porque queria el sharingan del templo.

.-…um…Sasuke te conto eso??

Himeko nego con la cabeza.

.-Me lo conto a mi – Tetsuya empezo a seguirles, ya que seguian andando hacia la puerta – Ahora dame a mi hermana. Tenemos la muralla de la ciudad detrás, solo necesito unos segundos para poner a la villa entera en alerta.

.-No les des más problemas a Konoha – Suigetsu volvio la cabeza para mirarle – Es que no quieres que regresen tus padres??

.-Claro que no!!! Quiero que vuelva mi madre!!!- Tetsuya se puso al nivel de Itachi – Dejala a ella aquí, la pones en peligro llevandola contigo.

.-Soy más fuerte que tu!!! – Himeko andaba ahora en el suelo, cerca de su oji san.

.-Ya lo se!!!

.-Himeko, necesito el kanji que te di – la niña le miro y se toco el pecho, donde descansaba el anillo – Sin el no podremos entrar al lugar donde tienen a tus padres. Es como una llave.

.-Pues llevame. Ahora es mio y si quieres abrir esa puerta tendra que ser conmigo – Suigetsu suspiro a sus espaldas y Karin se ajusto las gafas.

.-Himeko chan – Juugo se acuclillo junto a ella – Ya has demostrado ser una niña muy fuerte, pero sabes que tienes muy poca experiencia, verdad??

.-…um – contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

.-Akatsuki es una organización muy peligrosa. Si vienes con nosotros no podremos evitar estar pendientes de ti, no te dejariamos luchar a gusto ni nosotros nos entregariamos al cien por cien a llegar hasta tus padres – Karin le mando una mirada de interrogación a Suigetsu y este se encogio de hombros – Lo entiendes, Himeko??

.-Puedo ir con vosotros hasta quedar cerca, en un sitio seguro.

.-Himeko…-interrumpio Itachi.

.-Si me quedo aquí, tal vez encuentren el cadáver antes de que volvais y me metan en un reformatorio!!! O en el loquero!!!

.-Alli deberias estar…- la Uchiha se volvio contra su hermano y le tiro una piedra que habia cogido con rapidez del suelo al darse la vuelta.

.-Idiota!!!

.-Esto se esta llendo por las ramas. Vendras y punto. Saichi…o Tetsuya o como sea que te llamen, eliges tu familia o Konoha?? – Itachi miro a su sobrino.

.-…entre que tubiste que elegir tu…entre tu familia y…poder?? Entre que tubo que elegir mi padre…venganza o Konoha??...no voy a elegir, no soy como vosotros.

.-…la vida…te pone en situaciones extrañas…Siempre hay elecciones…Si no eliges, no eres libre…Y aunque todas las elecciones sean malas, siempre has de elegir una.

.-Konoha no es una opcion mala!!

.-Y tu familia si??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se desperto aun cansada. Busco a Sasuke con la mano, pero no estaba a su lado. Abrio los ojos que aun tenia cerrados por el cansancio. El Uchiha menor tanteaba cada fibra de los barrotes de la celda.

.-Esa cosa come chakra, Sasuke, no te quedes mucho rato junto a ella – Sakura se acerco a el.

.-No, no me esta quitando chakra. Pero si la ataco…-Sasuke lanzo un katon contra ella – Se traga el chakra depositado en el ataque. Desmoldea el chakra, por asi decirlo.

Sakura se dejo caer junto a el.

.-Que vamos a hacer??

.-Esperar a que decidan matarnos.

Sakura se echo sobre su hombro.

.-Que consuelo.

Sasuke le paso la mano por la espalda y comenzo a acariciarle la cara con un dedo.

.-Y que le vamos a hacer?? – dijo muy bajito.

.-Por que te rindes?? – Sakura cogio su mano y la aprento contra su rostro – No me creo que vallas a hacerlo. Algo me ocultas. Tienes que tener algun plan.

.-Ordene a los Hebi que protegiesen a los niños, asi que no vendran. Itachi solo no va a poder hacer nada contra Akatsuki y Konoha no encontrara este lugar hasta que tengamos el pelo blanco y nuestros nietos corran por la villa -Sakura le sonrio con tristeza- Me arrepiento de no haber intentado hablar con Tetsuya sobre su odio hacia mi. Intentar explicarle…lo que sea que necesite que le explique. Ahora ya no se le puede hacer nada.

Ahora fue Sakura la que empezo a hacerle mimos a el.

.-No pienses en eso ahora. Ya hablareis cuando salgamos de aquí. Concentrémonos en guardar energias y sobrevivir.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Acariciandose. Las pisadas de un raton se escucharon cruzar el pasillo de la prision. Las gotas de agua caian del humedo techo. Estaban sucios y debiles, sin esperanza.

Pero estaban juntos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya iba en la cola de la comitiba de asesinos que iban en busca de sus padres. Estaba muy confuso. No queria dejar Konoha. Queria cuidar de su hermana. Queria traer a su madre de vuelta. Penso que siempre podia decir que habia ido por ayudarla y para saber donde estaba la base de Akatsuki. Si salian de alli y le contaba su emplazamiento a Tsunade, puede que le perdonaran la "traicion". A lo mejor eso ayudaba a que le rebajasen a Himeko la condena.

.-Tu – Itachi se habia puesto a su altura – Odias a tu padre??

.-Si

.-Por que??

.-Por ser un traidor asesino de mierda. Representa todo lo que odio.

.-Ya veo. Hay dentro tendremos un problema.

.-Que??

.-Hay otro Uchiha ademas de tu padre en esa base. Y nos esta esperando. Yo mate a dos y tu padre a uno, ademas de que quedaron heridos por la batalla contra Hebi, por lo que seran seis. Nosotros somos cinco sin contar a Himeko y seis contado con que saquemos a tu padre antes de la lucha y que el este en condiciones de ayudar…Dejemoslo en cinco y medio.

.-Es un combate desigual.

.-No tanto. Si luchas bien. Que rango eres??

.-Jounin. Y rechace a los ANBU – se apresuro a añadir.

.-Me dijiste que lo del mangekyou al que se lo contaron fue a ti. Lo tienes??

.-No.

.-Ya…Veras chico. Sabes quien es Uchiha Madara.

.-No.

.-Fue el primer Uchiha, el más poderoso. Decian que tenia un pacto con el Kyuubi, que podia usar su chakra. Eso es lo que quiere este Tercer Uchiha. Quiere el Kyuubi. Sabe que nosotros no le dejaremos conseguirlo y quiere quitarnos de en medio, aunque eso le cueste perder a todo Akatsuki. Ahora que lo pienso, lo estoy haciendo fatal. Le estoy sirviendo a lo que queda del clan en bandeja – dijo mirando a Himeko que iba hablando con Juugo.

.-Y que pasa con el tipo ese??

.-Llevamos intentando identificarle dieciséis años. Aun no lo hemos conseguido.

.-Tu eres un Akatsuki.

.-Era – susurro – Esconde su identidad muy bien y no hemos podido dejar de dudar de varios. Aunque uno de mis sospechosos ya esta muerto.

.-Y bien??

.-Tendremos que localizarle cuanto antes y concentrarnos en matarle a el primero. No sabemos que poderes tiene.

.-Fantastico. Es que no tenemos todos los Uchihas las mismas habilidades??

.-Creo que tu hermana, y su extraño sharingan, son una prueba de que no.

.-Le he puesto nombre – dijo Himeko mirando hacia atrás - Nijūnien Sharingan. Por tener dos circulos.

.-Que hace, exactamente, Himeko?? – Itachi no hizo nada por avanzar, asi que Tetsuya supuso que no habia acabado con el.

.-Bueno, por ahora solo he logrado hacer algo extraño con el. Cuando quiero ver el rastro de alguien aparece como una silueta de chakra de ese alguien y recorre los pasos que ha dado, pero a veces se pierde o se ve borroso, y aun no se por que.

.-Ya tendras tiempo para estudiarlo. Ahora te enseñare un par de cosas que te pueden ser utiles para el Mangekyou hay dentro.

.-Vale!! – dijo, contenta.

.-Volviendo a donde estabamos – Itachi volvio a concentrarse en su sobrino- El es nuestro primer objetivo, los demas pueden esperar.

.-Esta bien.

Se encontraban ante un gran circulo de motañas. Grandes y escarpadas.

.-La base de Akatsuki se encuentra hay dentro – dijo Itachi – Justo en el insterior del circulo de montañas. Hay una cueva que lleva por unos tuneles hasta la entrada. Busquemola.

.-Como sabes del emplazamiento de este sitio, Itachi?? – pregunto Suigetsu, mientras bebia agua – Creia que no lo sabias.

.-No tengo por costumbre decir todo lo que se.

Empezaron a buscar la cueva. Pasaron un par de horas dando vueltas por la montaña, entrando en distintas cavidades, hasta que Karin dio con la que buscaban. Habia una pequeña nube grabada en la roca. Itachi paso la mano por la pared de piedra y aparecio la imagen de una cerradura de un metro de alta debajo de la capa de polvo.

.-Himeko, ayudame a buscar la ranura donde hay que meter el anillo.

.-Hai!!

Tantearon la pared hasta que dieron con un pequeño cuadrado. Himeko metio el anillo. La pared hizo un ruido extraño y comenzo a moverse.

.-Que cosa más extraña – dijo la chica Uchiha mirando como la roca se iba moviendo.

.-Si – respondio Juugo, que no se separaba de ella.

Entraron en un tunel recto que los llevo hasta unas escaleras talladas en la roca que subian en semicírculo hacia arriba. El tunel de las escaleras era estrecho y lo suficientemente bajo como para que Juugo tubiese que agachar la cabeza para poder pasar. El ambiente estaba cargado de polvo y se hacia difícil respirar. Llegaron a otra galeria más ancha que desembocaba en una terraza. Desde aquella terraza se podia contemplar el valle que habia dentro de la montaña. Un valle dode antes tenia que haber vivido gente porque habia una ciudad. Una ciudad en ruinas. Tan grande como Konoha.

.-Veis aquella terraza?? – Itachi señalo al otro lado del valle – Alli deben de estar los Akatsukis.

.-Escondere nuestro chakra – dijo Karin.

.-Sasuke esta alli?? – pregunto Suigetsu a esta.

.-Si. Noto su chakra y el de la pava en esa direccion.

.-Pues demonos prisa.

Comenzaron a bajar unas enormes escaleras que conducian hacia la ciudad. Cuando tubieron a su altura los tejados, dejaron las escaleras para subirse a ellos.

.-Este sitio debe de estar infestado de trampas. Tened mucho cuidado.

.-Oji san – Itachi se volvio hacia su sobrina. Tenia activado el Nijūnien Sharingan – Veo el rastro de seis figuras hay abajo –dijo señalando una calle – Dos de ellos cargan con otras dos personas. Deben ser papa y mama!!!

.-Puedes ver sus siluetas??

.-Si!!! – Himeko comenzo a correr por el tejado – Pero daros prisa o las perderemos!! – Himeko salto a la calle y los demas la siguieron – Si seguimos el camino que ello usaron no habra peligro, verdad???

.-Supongo – dijo Itachi, aun sin bajar la guardia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dio un respingon.

.-Lo has notado???

.-El que??

.-Sus chakras, los de los niños. A sido solo un segundo. Juraria que estaban cerca.

.-Sasuke, estas cansado y…

.-No, espera, si Karin va con ellos puede haber tapado su rastro.

Sasuke se puso en pie y se agarro a los barrotes.

.-Que hacen aquí??

Sakura se levanto tambien y se agarro a su brazo.

.-No lo se. Pero espero que te equivoques.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ñan, siento hacer capitulos un poco más cortos de lo normal, pero es que no quiero contaroslo todo del tiron oxo, que si no no tendria gracia ninguna uxu. Bueno, dejad review òxó, como siempre xD, a ver que tal os va pareciendo la cosa. Esto se va acabando uxu.


	12. Shi

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

**Capitulo 11: Shi**

Sasuke y Sakura volvian a estar tirados en una esquina de la celda.

.-Sasuke??

.-Hm?

.-Si salimos de aquí…que vas a hacer?? – Uchiha no contesto – No vamos a estar juntos nunca, verdad??

.-Sakura, comprende que en Konoha no podremos estarlo…Y no quiero alejaros a ti y a los niños de vuestro hogar.

.-Lo se, lo se -Sakura le echo las manos al cuello y se recosto contra el, que la abrazo por la espalda- Por que es todo tan difícil??

.-No lo se.

.-Si te entregases a Tsunade…

.-Cuando dijese de salir de la carcel seria ya un viejo canoso…Ademas…aunque sea egoísta…no quiero ir a parar a la carcel…quiero poder seguir yendo a ver a mis hijos cuando quiera.

.-Una vez al año

.-Este año no os podeis quejar – sonrio con tristeza.

Les trajeron de comer y comieron en silencio, compartiendo plato y cuchara, como hacia ya casi una semana. Se empezaron a oir grandes golpes en los pisos de arriba.

.-Que estara pasando?? – Sasuke miro a Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque siguieron el rastro dejado por los Akatsukis, el camino estaba plagado de trampas. Ninguna llego a darles, pero Karin casi cae a un gran pozo sin fondo que se formo bajo ellos de repente, si no hubiese sido por la mano de Tetsuya. La mayoria de las trampas fueron de fuego, de las que se encargo Suigetsu. Cuando llegaron a la escalera que subia a la otra pared de la montaña, los tres Uchihas usaban el sharingan y todos estaban cansados de correr.

.-Demonos prisa.

Entraron.

Estaba todo bastante oscuro y la poca luz que habia provenia de la puerta de la cueva y algunos agujeros que habia en la pared.

.-No hay nadie – dijo Juugo.

.-Vamos entonces.

Caminaron con cuidado, guardandose las espaldas los unos a los otros. Llegaron a una estancia interior separada de la entrada por un arco de piedra, liso y sin adornos.

.-Esto no es normal, verdad?? – Karin miraba hacia los lados buscando algun indicio de que hubiese alguien cerca – Solo siento el chakra de Sasuke sama y la estirada.

.-Que esperabas. Esto es una trampa y nos van a coger como mejor puedan – dijo Suigetsu, impaciente.

.-De donde viene el chakra de Sasuke, Karin?? – pregunto Itachi.

.-Hacia alla – todos caminaron en la direccion que señalo la chica Hebi. Otro pequeño arco de piedra daba a unas escaleras – Debe ser por aquí abajo.

.-Buenas tardes – todo se volvieron a observar a los recien llegados. Estaban al pie de una escondida escalera circular en la zona oeste de la estancia – No sabeis que antes de entrar hay que llamar a la puerta?? – Deidara iba a la cabeza de Sasori, Tobi y Kakuzu.

.-Es que no habia timbre – dijo Himeko, a la que Itachi cogia de un brazo – Sumimasen – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con las manos en las rodillas.

.-Tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo Tobi desde detrás de Deidara.

.-Callate Tobi!!! Cuantas veces te tendre que decir que soy yo el que habla!!!

.-Dejad de hacer el idiota, Pein nos espera, no y no me gusta hacer esperar – Sasori iba fuera de su marioneta, que no parecia caber por los tuneles de la cueva.

Suigetsu clavo sus ojos en Kakuzu, que llevaba atada a la espalda a Samehada, la espada de Kisame.

.-Aun no la has vendido?? – le pregunto Itachi, al ver la direccion de los ojos de Suigetsu – Te daran mucho por ella.

.-Lo se, por eso la llevo siempre conmigo, Itachi, no valla a ser que se me pierda – empezo a desabrocharse la tunica – Cometiste un gran error al no matarme a mi tambien ese dia.

.-Eso ya lo se.

Deidara metio las manos en las bolsas de arcilla.

.-Reventemos a los Hebi de una vez por todas, lastima que no valla a quedar nadie para contar lo que ocurrio, se podrian crear bellos poemas sobre las creaciones que voy a exponer ahora.

.-Yo lo contare, sempai!! – dijo Tobi.

.-Callate y escondete!!!

Itachi miro a Himeko y a Tetsuya.

.- Vosotros dos bajad y sacad a Sasuke de alli, os encontreis lo que os encontreis vosotros id a por vuestro padre, no os detengais ante nadie y liberadle, entendido???

.-No he venido aquí para salir corriendo – dijo Tetsuya – No tengo once años – dijo mirando a Himeko de reojo que inflo los mofletes – soy Jounin de Konoha y voy a luchar.

.-Vas a ir a por refuerzos, Jounin de Konoha – dijo Suigetsu sacando su espada – Con todo el respeto, mueve el culo y saca al jefe de una vez.

Tetsuya apreto los puños, cogio a Himeko y bajo por las escaleras. Lo hacia por liberar a su madre, se recordo.

.-Empecemos – de las manos de Deidara empezaron a salir miles de arañas..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya corria cogiendo a Himeko de la mano, algo para lo que un ninja no estaba entrenado, por lo que iba más lento de lo normal. Su hermana hacia lo que podia por mantener su ritmo, pero ni tenia suficiente entrenamiento en campo libre ni las piernas lo suficientemente largas.

Bajaron las escaleras, que daban a un pasillo que acababa en dos escaleras.

.-Debimos preguntarle a Karin si era más arriba o más abajo – dijo Himeko, disgustada.

.-Usa tu sharingan y sigue la silueta de por donde entraron.

.-Claro!! – Himeko volvio a activar el sharingan, que habia quitado para no cansarse – Hacia arriba – dijo saltando hacia la escalera y empezando a subir lo más rapido que pudo. Entraron en un pasillo oscuro y humedo. El agua caia del techo y la luz era casi nula. Estaba lleno de celdas. No parecia que hubiese nadie alli.

.-Princesa!! Estamos al fondo!!

.- Otō chan!!! – Himeko corrio hacia la voz de su padre, con Tetsuya detrás. Siguieron hasta llegar al fondo y luego curvaron hacia la izquierda, el unico lugar posible. Sus padres estaban en la primera celda.

.-Papi, mami!!! – Himeko se agarro a los barrotes y ambos la miraron con cariño – Estais bien???

.-Eso deberiamos preguntarlo nosotros. La celda absorve chakra, tendreis que encontrar las llaves.

Himeko miro hacia los lados, igual que Tetsuya.

.-Aquí no parece haber nada – dijo Himeko mirando a su padre, preocupada. Un gran golpe se escucho, haciendo temblar el suelo – Tenemos que ayudar a Oji san y a Juugo san!!! – dijo tirando de los barrotes a la desesperada.

.-Y los demas que?? – pregunto Sasuke mirando la cerradura.

.-Que más dan!!!

Tetsuya saco una aguja de ataque de su "guardarmasdeninja" (N/A: viva yo xD) y empezo a abrir la cerradura.

.-No se si funcionara – dijo poniendo cara de esfuerzo e intentando escuchar. Un rato despues se oyó un crack y la cerradura cedio. Sasuke salio.

.-Demonos prisa.

.-Aaaah!!! – Himeko salio volando hacia atrás. Una mujer la cogia por el cuello de la camiseta, retorciendole el brazo en la espalda.

.-Deberiais esperar un poco más. Pein quiere veros – Himeko miraba a la mujer con cara de muy, muy malas pulgas (N/A: la enana psicopata, dios sabe lo que estara pensando en acerle xD). La mujer puro cara de interesante y miro hacia un lado, como escuchando- Vuelve a llover…Vuelvete a tu celda, Uchiha, no valla a ser que te meta yo.

.-Yo si que te voy a meter!!!

Sakura salio de la celda por detrás de la Akatsuki y le demostro lo que pueden hacer unos puños tras años de entrenamiento con Tsunade. La Akatsuki salio volando hasta la esquina del pasillo, rompio la celda que tenia detrás y callo contra la pared del fondo con todos los barrotes encima.

Himeko se volvio a mirar a su madre, que se sacudia el polvo de encima, con los ojos iluminados.

.-Vamonos – dijo mirando a los niños.

.-No podemos dejarla viva – Sasuke se acerco, se acuclillo cerca de ella y un chidorazo la envolvio, electrocutandola.

Corrieron hasta las escaleras, Sasuke a la cabeza.

.-Ahora, cuando llegemos, les distraere mientras vosotros os vais, despues nos reuniremos fuera…

.-No!!! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

.-Yo e venido a luchar!!! – dijo Himeko muy seria – No voy a dejar a oji san y a ti solos!!

.-No estamos solos – Sasuke busco el respaldo de Sakura.

.-Tiene razon, no les va a pasar nada, esperaremos fuera.

.-Y si necesitan un medico, eh??

.-En ese caso, vosotros dos os ireis y yo me quedare a ayudarles.

.-No!!! – Himeko se agarro con fuerza a su madre.

Llegaron a donde estaban peleando. Suigetsu blandia su espada en una mano y en la otra a Samehade y atacaba con violencia a Sasori. Juugo parecia tener controlado a Kakuzu e Itachi luchaba contra Deidara. Karin corria detrás de Tobi, que huia de ella.

.-Sempai!! Puedo dejar de huir ya???

.-No, imbecil!!! – Deidara hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por concentrarse en la pelea con el Uchiha mayor. Se escucho un terrible crujido. Suigetsu habia logrado partir a Sasori a la altura del corazon.

.-Sempai, sempai!!!! Esto se pone muy, muy, feo!!! Dejame dejar de huir.

.-…Pero asegurate de hacer algo util!!!

Sasuke se volvio hacia su familia.

.-Iros ahora, esto no nos va a costar ningun trabajo.

Himeko iba a protestar pero Tetsuya la habia cogido y corria con ella hacia la puerta. Atraveso el arco de piedra y llego a la habitación junto a la puerta.

.-A donde vais tan rapido, Uchihitas??

Tobi les seguia, con Karin palida, rigida, y con los ojos muy abiertos arrastrando. Himeko la miro asustada. Tetsuya la puso en el suelo, preparado para actuar.

.-Creo que no sabes con quien hablas. Yo no soy esa estupida – dijo señalando a Karin con la cabeza.

.-Estupida?? Era poderosa. Pero ella no sabia con quien hablaba. Igual que tu – Todo ocurrio muy rapido. El sharingan aparecio en el lugar donde debia estar el ojo derecho del individuo. Himeko y Tetsuya activaron el suyo a gran velocidad, Himeko volvio la cabeza y Tetsuya se puso delante de ella- Nunca habeis luchado contra otro Uchiha, verdad?? Pobrecitos. Pero no os puedo dejar con vida. Si lo hago, cuando valla a por el Kyuubi, vosotros ireis detrás a proteger a vuestro otō chan y a vuestro oji san – dijo imitando la voz de un niño – Decid adios – Himeko intento salir a correr, desobedeciendo las voces de su hermano. El tercer Uchiha les miraba con el Mangekyou Sharingan – Susanowo.

Una figura callo muerta delante de Himeko. Esta abrio los ojos despacio. Se alegro porque no era Tetsuya. Comenzo a llorar porque era Itachi.

Tetsuya miro hacia el suelo. Iban a morir. Igual que Uchiha Itachi. Himeko se habia tirado sobre el y lloraba. Lloraba mucho. Tetsuya sintio como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Desactivo el sharingan. Si iba a morir seria mejor no tener dolor de cabeza. Penso. Estoy desbariando. Se dijo. Me muero. Y desbario. No. No me muero. Pero voy a morir. Me van a matar. Y a Himeko tambien. Prefiero ser el primero.

Tetsuya dio un paso al frente, volviendo a ponerse delante de su hermana.

.-Esta vez procura no correr.

.-Oni chan!!!!! – Himeko grito desesperada. Era demasiado infantil. Se dijo Tetsuya. Al menos no iria al reformatorio. Todo acabaria alli. Tal vez nunca supiesen en Konoha que habia sido ella. Penso en lo triste que iba a ponerse su madre cuando los encontrase muertos. Penso que tal vez merecia la pena luchar por eso. No. No tenia sentido. Eso le haria pasar mas tiempo sufriendo. Sabia que su madre no queria eso.

El tercer Uchiha sonreia. Mirandoles con aquel ojo.

.-Se buen chico y no te muevas.

.-Tetsuya no!!! Esquivale!!! No puede tener chakra para más de dos ataques!!! – grito Himeko detrás de el. ¿Qué le habria contado Itachi?, penso. El le habia hablado del Mangekyou. ¿Seria verdad¿Solo le quedaba un ataque? Si era asi, su muerte salvaria a Himeko. No. No podia ser verdad. Ese tipo sabia que su padre seguia dentro. No usaria su ultimo ataque mortal contra el, una amenaza menor, teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha dentro. ¿O es que pensaba que su padre tambien apareceria de repente para sacrificarse por el? Tal vez si. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

.- Otō chan!!! – Himeko miraba a Sasuke que acababa de entrar. Iba solo. Miraba el cadáver de Itachi. Lo miraba furioso.

.-Esta muerto?? – pregunto con voz ronca. Himeko comenzo a llorar de nuevo, y no tubo fuerzas para contestar – Esta muerto!!!?? – grito, esta vez preguntando a todos los que habia en la sala. Miro directamente al tercer Uchiha- Llevo casi veintiocho años esperando para matarle, Y AHORA LO MATAS TU!!! – Sasuke se quito la camisa rota que traia desde que le secuestraron- HE DEDICADO MI VIDA A CONSEGUIR EL PODER PARA MATARLE, Y AHORA LO MATAS TU!!!! – el sello espezo a estenderse por su cuerpo- COMO TE ATREVES!!! COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARME MI VENGANZA!!! – Himeko lloraba a sustada. Lo que quedaba de Hebi y Sakura aparecieron. Suigetsu cogio el cuerpo de Karin, Sakura corrio hacia Himeko y le pidio a Juugo que cogiese a Itachi.

.-Salgamos de aquí – dijo Suigetsu, ya saliendo de la cueva. Los demas le siguieron. Tetsuya se quedo dentro, mirando a su padre. Jamas le habia visto asi. Se habia convertido en un mounstruo. Eso era lo que le habia dado a Himeko. Eso es lo que queria darle a el.

El fue el unico en presenciar la ira de Uchiha Sasuke en aquella oscura y humeda cueva. Ninguna de las muchas personas mandadas por Konoha y la Arena despues encontraron rastro alguno del cuerpo de Uchiha Obito. Algunos dijeron que se volvio loco, y se dedico a despedazar el cuerpo hasta no dejar nada de el. Otros, más crueles, dijeron que aquella tarea no habia podido hacerla una sola persona, y añadieron que lo habia echo con ayuda de su heredero, Uchiha Tetsuya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura lloro mucho las siguientes semanas. Sasuke enterro a Itachi en el lugar que habia elegido para su combate final con el, a los pies de la gigantesca estatua de Uchiha Madara. Sabia que el no hubiese querido acabar en el cementerio Uchiha. Hacia muchos años que Sasuke habia comprendido los motivos por los que Itachi habia echo aquello. Pero eso no significaba que no le odiase por quitarle su mundo y su familia y que aceptase sus actos.

Karin habia logrado sobrevivir. Gracias a la gran actuación de Sakura como medico, habia logrado sacarla del letargo en el que ella misma se habia introducido para salvarse. Habia imitado el efecto Susanowo a la perfeccion. Sasuke la habia elegido por ello. Ademas de tener una enorme percepción del chakra, Karin podia imitar el resultado de un ataque antes de que sucediese, gracias a esa percepcion, y asi sobrevivir. El problema venia cuando el ataque era mortal. Copiarlo, como en aquel caso, suponia una especie de coma, del que no podia salir sin ayuda. Sin la ayuda adecuada.

Pasaron lejos de Konoha tres dias despues de eso. Sasuke necesitaba pensar, y lo hacia mejor con Sakura cerca. Ademas, tenia muchos temas de los que hablar con ella. Himeko no paraba de llorar por Itachi, a ninguna hora del dia, y se aferraba al anillo de Akatsuki de este con fuerza. Tetsuya estaba confundido y no dejaba de ver el combate de su padre con el tercer Uchiha, tanto despierto como en sueños. No podia evitar preguntarse si el seria capaz de luchar a ese nivel algun dia. A veces miraba a Himeko, preguntandose cual seria el resultado de su transformación.

Hebi no fue a Konoha. Sakura y sus hijos ya lo sabian, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse muy mal cuando se lo confirmaron. Cuando regresaron a la villa Tetsuya espero un dia para ir a ver a Tsunade, preparando exactamente lo que iba a decirle.

Entro en el despacho de la Hokage más silenciosamente de lo normal.

.-Que quieres, Tetsuya?? – pregunto esta sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

.-Mi madre ha vuelto a casa – la Godaime se sobresalto y le miro – Se vio involucrada en un asunto entre Hebi y Akatsuki, pero esta bien y ahora esta en mi casa.

.-Ire a verla – dijo levantandose.

.-Aun no he acabado, Hokage sama – esta le examino con la mirada, y volvio a sentarse – Durante la ausencia de mi madre y la mia, mi hermana Himeko cometio una atrocidad. Mato a una niña llamada Asari Minako. Según lo que logre sacarle, escondio el cadáver.

.-La mato ella…- Tsunade le miro, totalmente sorprendida. Tetsuya le hizo señas con las manos para que le dejase continuar.

.-Sinceramente, y hablandole con total objetividad: no creo que mi hermana este en su sano juicio. Creo que necesita un examen psiquiatrico. Con esto no estoy diciendo que no se merezca un severo castigo.

.-Al dia siguiente de desaparecer Minako fue el examen, la ascendimos a chuunin…-Tsunade agarro su vaso de sake.

.-Yo aun sigo soprendido, Tsunade sama. Pero hay algo más. Mi…tio…Uchiha Itachi…se presento en mi casa con el grupo Hebi. Iban en busca de mi padre, al que tambien habian secuestrado. Supusieron que mis padres estarian juntos. Himeko se empeño en ir. Uchiha Itachi lo acepto. Por lo que se, hacia poco que le habian echado de Akatsuki, los mismos que se supone habian secuestrado a mi madre y a Uchiha Sasuke- hizo una breve pausa, pero Tsunade no añadio nada – No podia dejar a Himeko sola. Es mi hermana – dijo intentando excusarse – Ahora no solo corria peligro mi madre. Quise seguir vuestras ordenes y quedarme en la aldea. Pero usted me dijo que Himeko me necesitaba, y tenia razon!! No podia dejarla sola con esos asesinos. Fui con ellos.

.-Shizune, lo estas apuntando todo??? – pregunto Tsunade a su subordinada, que estaba apoyada en la puerta apuntandolo todo desde hacia un rato.

.-Hai!!

.-Sigue, Tetsuya, y dame una alegria.

Tetsuya asintio con la cabeza.

.-Presencie la muerte de seis Akatsukis, Hokage sama, a manos de Hebi. Cuando echaron a Uchiha Itachi, este mato a dos más para poder sobrevivir. Si no me equivoco, el unico que sigue vivo es El lider – Tsunade asintio varias veces con la cabeza y dio un sorbo al sake- Se el emplazamiento de su base general.

.-Algo muy util – apunto la Godaime- Necesitaríamos un mapa – dijo rebuscando entre todos sus papeles.

.-Hokage sama – esta levanto la vista de nuevo – Habia otro Uchiha en Akatsuki, ademas de mi tio – Tsunade alzo las cejas – Uchiha Obito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ñañan, este capi es un pelin más largo de lo normal, alegraros nOn!!! Cosas que veo oportunas comentaros oxo: Use el Susanowo como ataque final de Uchiha Obito y lo puse con el Mangekyou, porque se supone que era un tio muy fuerte, aunque Sasuke se lo haya cargao en un ataque de ira, wuajajaja. Se supone que el Susanowo es el ataque que falta del Mangekyou, porque ya tan Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, asi que lo acople por ahí owoU. No he puesto la pelea de Sasuke vs Obito porque mi imaginación no pasa de las peleas sencillas oxoU, y se supone que es una pelea demasiado rapida como para poder escribirla siguiera owO. Aunque alguien abra que si sea capaz de acerlo òxó. Y por ultimo: SIENTO HABERME CARGADO A ITACHI TOT!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Taiyō

Vanina, no ando atrasada owo, voy por el manga numero 365, se que es Tobi el cabeza de Akatsuki, y parece que no entendiste el fic oxoU. Todo el rato Itachi a estado diciendo que era el tercer Uchiha el que controlaba Akatsuki, y yo he hecho, **con la hipótesis que corre por internet**, y ya lo habise antes owo, que el tercer Uchiha fuese Obito - Tobi. Claro que nadie puede estar seguro de esto owoU, con eso te respondo a ti -Sakuritah- nOn! Ya se que va tras el poder de Uchiha Madara owo, y según la hipótesis, es el Kyuubi con el que tenia un pacto, si te vuelves a leer las conversaciones de Itachi veras que lo he dicho varias veces owo. Con esto no quiero disgustar a nadie ni me disgusto yo. Despues de todo, esto es un fic. Jamas se podria matar a Akatsuki entero con tanta facilidad xD, ni se podria hacer casi nada de lo que yo hago en el fic xD. Despues de todo, esto es el resultado de mi loca cabecita oxoUUU.

Ya sabia que recibiría amenazas de muerte por cargarme a Itachi TOT, pero, sinceramente, es algo que tenia pensado desde el principio TOT!!! Ains, pobre Itachi TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT!!!!! – Zoe se pone a guardar un minuto de silencio con Ikamari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage no Taiyō

ZoeUchiha

**Capitulo 12: Taiyō**

Sakura iba hacia el despacho de Tsunade. Ya hacia una semana que habian vuelto. Himeko confeso donde habia escondido el cadáver. Siguiendo el consejo de Tetsuya, le hicieron un examen psicologico. Mientras le hacian preguntas, Himeko sufrio un ataque de ansiedad y tubieron que ingresarla. Salio a los dos dias y la mandaron a casa, para que descansase. Los medicos dijeron que habia estado sometida a demasiada presion. Sumado al secuestro de su madre y al estado de guerra continua de la aldea, decidieron que solo tendrian que pagar una indemnización a la familia (N/A: ya se que eso no devuelve a una hija, pero no quereis que encierre a Himeko…o si??), cuando se recuperase, Himeko tendria que hacer trabajos sociales por la mañana e ir por las tardes a rehabilitación social. Tambien fue degradada a gennin.

Entro en el despacho de Tsunade. Esta estaba sentada junto a la ventana. No habia nadie más en la habitación.

.-Sientante – ordeno con calma. Sakura le obedecio y tomo asiento en una silla que nunca habia estado alli. Penso que la habrian traido expresamente para ella.

.-Que quereis de mi, Hokage sama??

.-Debes de encontrarte muy mal – Sakura simplemente asintio con la cabeza – Tengo tres buenas noticias para ti. La primera, la guerra esta acabando. Por fin. Te dare los detalles más tarde, si quieres – Tsunade se acerco a la mesa y sirvio dos tazas. Le tendio una a Sakura – Es té – la tranquilizo. Sakura cogio la taza, agradecida.

.-Es una gran noticia. Ni Tetsuya, ni el resto de ninjas de la aldea tendra que volver a traer los cadáveres de sus compañeros – Tsunade asintio con la cabeza, mirando la taza de te.

.-No creo que esa noticia tenga nada de bueno comparado con lo que te voy a contar. Lo primero, dentro de dos dias saldra un equipo especial para recoger los bijuus conseguidos por Akatsuki. Gracias a Tetsuya ahora sabemos donde esta su base. No estamos seguros de que el lider sea capaz de trasladar el solo a todos los bijuus, asi que esperamos recuperarlos. Y – Tsunade dejo la taza intacta en la mesa – ahora lo mas delicado. En el consejo no hemos podido evitar hablar de Uchiha Sasuke – Tsunade entrelazo las manos y se echo hacia atrás en su asiento – Hebi es ahora la unica organización ninja de rango S que queda. Hemos estado repasando los delitos infligidos por Uchiha Sasuke…La verdad, yo misma me he ido muchas veces de Konoha sin volver la vista atrás…Uchiha Sasuke nunca mato a nadie de esta villa. El unico problema que se nos puede plantear es que huyo para unirse al lider de la villa del sonido, aunque fuese una villa "en fase de prueba" por asi decirlo. Luego lo mato, Orochimaru…Otro asesino de rango S potencialmente peligroso para la villa. Despues el y sus subordinados han acabado con una de las amenazas más grandes que teniamos…Con unas penas minimas por traicion y por haber matado ninjas de paises aliados…le dejariamos volver.

Sakura apreto la taza entre los dedos.

.-No volvera.

.-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión – dijo con tranquilidad la Godaime – Lo que iba a pedirte es que le des su sentencia provisional. Si tubiese un juicio no se lo podria culpar de otros cargos que no fuesen estos, y…tal vez…hasta podria librarse de algunos – Tsunade le paso un sobre sellado – No tenemos manera de comunicarnos con el, asi que, por favor, entregaselo cuando le veas.

.-Por que hace esto, Tsunade sama??

.-El consejo lo hace por darle más nivel a la villa…yo lo hago por hacer feliz a una hija.

Sakura no pudo evitar levantarse y abrazar a la Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuya estaba sentado con Kakashi y Naruto en el tejado de la casa de este ultimo.

.-Vais a ir en el grupo de los Bijuus???

.-Si – contesto Naruto a Tetsuya – Parece que va a estar entretenido.

Llevaban un rato intentando entablar conversación, pero Kakashi estaba muy distante y se hacia incomodo hablar sin su participación- Ei, Kakashi, ocurre algo??

.-Uchiha Obito fue mi compañero de equipo, y uno de mis mejores amigos.

Tetsuya oculto un gesto de sorpresa y Naruto le miro, incomodo.

.-Estabamos en guerra. Nuestro maestro era el Cuarto. Yo ya era Jounin por aquel entonces. Nos dejo solos, a Obito, a Rin y a mi. Se llevaron a Rin. Yo queria seguir adelante, hacia nuestra mision. Pero Obito no estaba dispuesto a dejar una compañera atrás. Al final fuimos los dos a buscarla. Durante el rescate, una gran roca se desprendio y aplasto a Obito, que salto para quitarme de en medio. Todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo quedo inútil. Le pidio a Rin, que era medico, que me transplantase su ojo izquierdo – Kakashi se toco la bandana – Me dio el sharingan.

Naruto bajo la cabeza, pensativo. Tetsuya no sabia que decir.

.-Pensar que estaba vivo. Que era un Akatsuki – dejo caer la mano – Yo le vi morir. Vi como el resto de la cueva caia sobre el.

.-No creo que debas pensar en eso ahora, Kakashi – dijo Naruto, saliendo de sus pensamientos – Ya no esta, Sasuke le mato. Si le das mas vueltas, lo unico que haras es causarte dolor y revivir fantasmas del pasado – Naruto se puso en pie – Se hace tarde. Debo volver a casa con Hinata. Y vosotros deberiais hacer lo mismo.

Les echo un vistazo. Ambos parecian decaidos.

.-No voy a intentar animaros porque teneis motivos de sobra para estar asi, pero tampoco voy a aprobar que os deprimais. Dia a dia la vida nos va demostrando lo corta que es y no podemos malgastar sentados en tejado lejos de las personas que queremos y pensando en las que ya no estan. Que se merecen respeto y recuerdo, pero no que se desperdicie la vida por ellos.

Kakashi se levanto y tiro de Tetsuya para que hiciese lo mismo.

.-Esta bien, Naruto, no malgastaremos la vida. Hasta mañana – Kakashi desaparecio en una nube de humo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos dias despues, Sakura encontro en casa a Sasuke al regresar.

.-Como tu por aquí??

.-No tengo mucho que hacer…- iba vestido de negro. Sakura supuso que por Itachi. No le comento nada.

.-Tsunade me ha dado algo para ti – Sakura fue a buscar el sobre que la Hokage le habia dado. Sasuke tomo asiento y abrio el sobre. Leyo despacio y con calma. Sakura preparo un te mientras tanto. Aunque ya sabia lo que iba a contestar.

.-Seis meses de prision y dos años de trabajos sociales… -dijo Sasuke al terminar de leer. Sakura le tendio una taza y bebio de la suya.

.-Como de limpias estan las celdas de Konoha?? – pregunto Sasuke, removiendo con la mano su taza.

.-Que?

.-Quieres que lo haga?? – Sasuke cogio la mano de Sakura por encima de la mesa – Quieres que me quede??

.-Sasuke, si no quieres entrar en prision yo no voy a obligarte.

.-Te lo debo. Por todo lo que te he hecho a lo largo de esta vida.

.-No digas tonterias. No me paso el dia mirando al pasado y recordando esas cosas. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

.-A mi tambien me cuesta…-Sasuke acaricio la mano de Sakura – Me cuesta mucho. Contigo estoy en paz.

Sakura sacudio la cabeza.

.-Yo no voy a elegir por ti, pero si aceptare lo que eligas.

.-Ya no tengo nada que hacer. Lo unico que me queda en esta vida sois vosotros.

Sakura suspiro, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

.-Ni siguiera he podido darte una boda. No he podido estar aquí en los momentos importantes. Porque tenia mi venganza. Tenia un objetivo en la vida. Un objetivo que se esfumo en segundos.

.-Sabias…algo de Itachi que los demas no sabiamos…cierto??

Sasuke asintio varias veces.

.-Salvo a Himeko… - susurro – He intentado culpar a los Hebi de su muerte. Si me hubiesen echo caso, si hubiesen protegido a los niños, no los habrian llevado, e Itachi no hubiese tenido que salvar a nadie. Ahora yo tendria mi venganza.

.-O tal vez estubieses muerto.

Salieron al jardin. Se sentaron en un banco de madera que habia junto al estanque. Miraron los peces nadar en el agua.

.-Lo hare.

Sakura subio la cabeza para mirarle.

.-Sacrificare seis meses de mi vida para poder pasar lo que me queda con vosotros.

Sakura se inclino y le beso.

.-Si es lo que tu quieres, yo te apoyare.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre Sakura, y esta le sostubo, abrazandole.

.-No he conseguido nada de lo que me propuse en esta vida. Hay tantas cosas que he hecho mal. Hay tanto de lo que me arrepiento – cogio el rostro de Sakura entre las manos – Se que esto suena fatal, pero la unica cosa de la que no me arrepiento es de haberte encontrado aquel dia en el bosque, bajo la lluvia.

Sakura sonrio con tristeza y acaricio las manos de Sasuke que aun la sujetaban.

.-Me prometiste que no volveríamos a hablar de eso.

.-Y tu que nunca me perdonarias.

.-Eso no importa. Quien me importa eres tu. Y te agradezco tu decisión. Seis meses y podremos ser una familia normal. Ademas, no es cierto que no hayas cumplido nada. Ahora tienes dos hijos, que te daran nietos. El Clan Uchiha vuelve a estar vivo.

.-Y que?? Que ha cambiado?? De que ha servido??

.-Tienes que darte tiempo. Y a ellos tambien. Por el recuerdo de tu familia.

.-Por el sueño de Itachi…

Esto ultimo, Sakura no lo entendio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se tumbo en la cama de su hija junto a ella.

.-Por que lo hiciste??

.-Porque tenia que ser mas fuerte para ayudaros.

.-Te a servido de algo??

.-…no, pero es que no me dejasteis hacer nada!!!

Sasuke miro de reojo a Himeko, que se abrazaba a la almohada.

.-Princesa, tienes once años, no eres una niña pequeña ni mucho menos tonta. Las niñas de tu edad suelen pasarse el dia detrás del chico guapo y fuerte de la academia, no asesinando a sus mejores amigas.

Himeko hundio la cabeza en la almohada.

.-Ya me lo dicen bastante en rehabilitación, no hace falta que tu tambien me eches la bronca.

.-Te la echo porque me siento culpable. Esa carta no era para ti.

.-Y como sabias que Tetsuya nunca la usaria??

.-Porque yo tampoco la use. Itachi me dijo donde podia encontrar el secreto y yo decidi no usarlo. Queria demostrar que no necesitaba el Mangekyou para vencerle. Tetsuya ya me odiaba el dia que le deje la carta. Sabia que no haria caso a esa parte.

Himeko se acerco más a su padre.

.-De que hablabais mama y tu en el jardin??

.-Nos has visto?

.-Al llegar.

.-Me van a meter en la carcel.

.-A sido Tetsuya verdad!!!??? Ese imbecil!!!

.-No ha sido el. Soy yo. Solo seran seis meses.

.-……

.-Y podre estar contigo.

.-…Te vas a quedar??

.-Si.

.-Para siempre??

.-Supongo que si.

Himeko se abrazo a Sasuke y hundio la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de este.

.-Entonces bien!!

.-Tal vez hasta coincidamos en trabajos sociales.

.-A ti tambien??

.-Hai.

Sasuke abrazo a su hija. Se mantubieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

.-Papa??

.-Hum?

.-Por que le conto todas esas cosas Tetsuya a Tsunade sama??

.-Porque cree que es lo correcto y lo más justo. Y porque cree que asi nos protege.

.-Es imbecil.

.-Puede.

.-Por su culpa acabe en el hospital

.-Acabaste en el hospital por el estrés.

.-El me estresa.

Sasuke sonrio y le acaricio el pelo.

.-No es bueno que alguien tan joven como tu se estrese hasta el punto de hospitalizarla.

.-Secuestraron a mi mama, tube que matar a una amiga para conseguir más poder, mi papa me puso algo raro en la espalda, mi unico hermano intento entregarme a la autoridad para que me encerraran y mi unico tio al que acababa de conocer murio a mis pies para salvarme. Tengo derecho a uno o dos ataques.

Sasuke suspiro.

.-Que dramatica.

.-Tu no lo entiendes.

.-Mi hermano mayor, al que todos idolatraban, mato a toda mi famila, a todo mi clan, y luego me enseño como murieron. Creo que lo entiendo bastante bien.

.-…Oji san hizo eso…?

.-Si.

Y ahí acabo la coversacion.

Sasuke tambien hablo con Tetsuya. Pero eso es algo que no os voy a contar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunos miembros del ANBU y Naruto esperaban en la puerta de la casa de Sakura a que Sasuke saliese fuera. Himeko empezo a gimotear.

.-Paso años fuera princesita, ahora solo seran seis meses.

Himeko empezo a llorar. Sakura abrazo a la niña contra ella y le dirigio una intensa mirada a Sasuke.

.-Siento tener que irme.

.-No digas tonterias.

.-Juugo vendra a ayudarte con la casa.

.-No hace falta.

Sasuke echo un vistazo a Naruto, que le miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

.-Adios – Sasuke beso a su princesita y a la reina de la casa y le dirigio una mirada a Tetsuya, que no la evito. Naruto entro cuando los ANBU se llevaron a Sasuke.

.-Estas bien?? – le pregunto a Sakura.

.-Si. Ahora todo esta bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ñapa, que mal final xD, pero pensad que es un final feliz, por asi decirlo oxoUU. Este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde ayer, pero tengo problemas en casa con internet y no he podido ponerlo uxu. Bueno, esto se acabo owo. De todas formas actualizare contestando reviews y con un recuento de todos los reviews nOn! Aunque no creo que os interese mucho pero bueno oxoU


	14. Reviews Ranking

**Kage no Taiyō  
Ranking Reviews**

TOT aquí toy yo, todabia peleandome con internet, y sin poder colgaros antes el epilogo TWT!!! Me alegro de que lo hayais pedido, aunque ya tenia pensado ponerlo, wuajajajaja. Me gustaria explicar el porque de tan viejos Sasukin (Belencita2390, Sasuke no esta igual, ta mejor xD) y Sakura: es que Tetsuya ta ya criao òwóU xD. Si contamos con que Sakura se quedo preña con diecinueve años y le sumamos los dieciséis de Tetsuya-Saichi son 35, y como Sakura y Sasuke tienen la misma edad oxo…Pero bueno, la edad no importa òOó!!! xD. Aquí teneis el recuento de reviews owo.

Almu - 8

Andreasamma- 1.10.13

AnggiePotter - 2

Ari-chibi-chan - 1

Antotis - 89

Asura Aoi - 8

Ayame Sakura89 - 10

ayla - 4

Black rouse1 - 268

Belencita2390 - 13

Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki - 9

Chippo sister's - 1

cibermandy91 - 268

CiNtHiA - 9.10.12

deeppink198 - 2

dyeLbi-chan - 245678

devil-Alm-Uchiha - 4

eva uchiha - 2468

Freaky-chan - 1239

Fresha - 89.11.13

Forsak - 8

GAASAITALEX234 - 2

Gabe Logan - 9

Gabiuti - 10

Gothic-sweet angel - 89.10.11.13

Harlett - 123456789.10.11.12.13

harumi - 2368

Hibitaru-sensei - 8

ikamari - 3689.11.12

isa - 8

iriahs - 11

Itachi Uchiwa - 9

Jesybert - 28.12

kagura haruno - 5689.10.13

Lilith Hastelin - 2

L.I.T - 235689.10.11.12.13

luceiro17 - 12

lunaleen - 8.13

Mayu1051 - 23456.10

matsuri-chan uchiha - 5

Monse - 12569

Musa 555 - 2

nairelena - 38

Namie Natsuki - 2

nankui - 13

Navigo - 1245689.11.12.13

Neko-O - 16.10.12

PuLgA - 6

Sakurass - 12356

Sakurita55 - 2489

-Sakuritah- 235689.10.11.12.13

SasuSaku-NejiTenten -235

saku315 - 26

Sakuraharuno28 - 13

sakura n.n - 28

Sakumary - 8

sasuke-gaara-neji - 12

SabakuTsuki - 6.10

Sandra-Uchiha-13 - 7.13

Selkie no Karura - 12345.13

Silvio Vedia - 2345

Uchiha Sayuri - 569

Vanina - 12

Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha. - 23469

Yokoh Inutaishy - 13

Yume Makino - 2

yiman - 10

yukiko elric - 38

yuyusasuk - 8.10

x.Enma-Ai.x - 68

(PD: El post de Leenu Durtchistic no lo cuento porque pa una vez que postea fue pa amenazarme de muerte w , xDD es broma)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Los numeros representan EL CAPITULO en el que habies posteado, osea, si habeis posteado en los capis uno dos cuatro saldra 124, vale owo?? Si no he contado mal òwó (que seguramente sea lo mas probable xD) Harlett gana!!! Ha posteado en todos los capitulos.

"Y por que leches haces esto del recuento?? Para echarnos en cara ke no reviwinamos en todos los capis òwó???"

Nooooo, claro que no. Hay algunos/as que solo les faltan un par de capis en los que no han dejado review. Esto lo hago porque todos sabemos lo que cuesta dejar review (de hay que los autores insistamos tanto oxo) asi que creo que alguien que se a pegao la pecha de rewinar en todos los capis se merece que se le reconozca, y a todos los demas tambien, por eso teneis hay ese chorro numeros sin sentido òwóU. Gracias a todos, de verdad, por conseguir la, al menos para mi, estelar cifra de 207 reviews en trece capitulos, asi dan ganas de escribir más fics TOT. Y que, en serio, esto no es para reprochar nada, que muchos trabajais, estais de vacaciones, no disponeis del ordenador to el santo dia, y miles de motivos más, simplemente, gracias otra vez por estar hay y haber conseguido con vuestro apoyo lo inimaginable en mi, DOS CAPIS POR DIA xD. El orden alfabetico no es que este mu, mu bien echo, pero es que sois muchos y yo tengo mu poquito tiempo xD.

Tal vez, con algo de suerte, os encontreis un ova...dentro de poco…Pero decidme que quereis que ocurra en el porque a mi no se me ocurre na xDDDDDDDDDD.

xoxoxoxoxox

No me mateis si os creiais que esto iba a ser un capi TOT

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
